Julia of White Sands
by Bathsheba Blythe
Summary: The sequel to "Julia of the Island". Julia, the new bride, just moved to White Sands and is about to start working as a midwife. Discover what the new beginning will bring to her.
1. The Sunflower House

**Chapter I**

Julia Ford and her husband Blythe Ford, arrived in their new home in White Sands late in the afternoon of the 6th August 1945. They had a two hours long drive which they spent on talking non-stop about their new home, new neighbours and the White Sands itself.

They were talking about how many windows their new house had, what was the colour of the walls, the size of the garden, and all the smaller and bigger details that can make the "just married" couple extremely happy to talk about.

Julia and Blythe were both more than joyful in that moment, they were so in love with each other, that they didn't even have to say it outloud, they both knew it and felt it. Blythe was glancing at Julia once in a while while they were driving, just to check if she really was sitting next to him. Julia, however, talked all the time, and couldn't sit still, for she was looking at Blythe for a few seconds with gleaming eyes, and then again at the road in front of them, awaiting to see her new, and her very own, house of her dreams.

They passed the fields of sunflowers about which Blythe talked about ever since he came back from his first visit into the house. Julia gasped and squeaked in joy, feeling that she loved the "dear White Sands" already and couldn't wait for the next day to go and have a long walk. Blythe felt that all of his worries about Julia not liking White Sands, disappeared from his mind for good.

And all of a sudden, they arrived at the very doorstep of their new home. It was really big and its walls were all white and looked really clean. The windows, just as Blythe told his wife earlier, were huge and shaped in an arch. At the front of the house was a small pond and lots of lavender flowers surrounding it with their scent filling up the air. The grass was cut very neatly and the whole house looked like from a fairytale.

Julia and Blythe got out of their car and hand-in-hand they walked slowly next to the pond and admired the lavender's smell around them. Finally they got to the front door, which was to Julia's delight, red, and Blythe took Julia in his strong arms. "Welcome home, my darling." he whispered and the two of them entered their own "house of dreams".

* * *

 _Dearest Parents and Cee,_

 _Our Sunflower House, like Blythe and I called it, is the most darling place. I imagined it so many times and I was changing some little things from time to time, but it turns out that after all, the reality is so much more wonderful._

 _Downstairs, we have a wide hall which leads straight to the big living room with a great, ancient fireplace. Next to the living room there is a really nice, spacious kitchen (which I hopefully will be able to use properly!) which is joined with our own dining room._ _There are windows everywhere, and all the walls are white which make the whole house look so much brighter inside and so very clean._

 _Upstairs we have four bedrooms, one is ours, the one next to it is a bit smaller and is Blythe's and mine office where Blythe keeps the sources for his lessons, and I keep all my nursing and midwifery books._ _Then there are two other slightly bigger bedrooms which, for now, are left by themselves, but we hope to make them nursery rooms, one day._

 _And eventually, we have our own verandah (where I'm sitting right now and it seems it will be my favourite spot in our Sunflower House) and the garden, which is still quite empty, unfortunately, except for two cherry-trees and only one apple-tree at the back of it._ _But, like you see, my new home is lovely and I already feel like a Queen in it and Blythe thinks that I look so natural inside, especially near the fireplace, which is his favourite spot in the house._

 _We are about to make our way to the new neighbours and later we will go for a walk to the fields of sunflowers we saw yesterday while driving to the Sunflower House. I simply can't wait for this walk!_

 _All in all, both Blythe and I are well and very_ very _happy, I don't think that I could get any happier than I am now (especially because Blythe made me a breakfast today and I must say it_ was _lovely)!_

 _Alright then, I am heading off and I will probably 'phone you up long before this letter will reach you._

 _Take care,_

 _Your loving daughter and sister,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

Julia put the letter on the desk in the living room, and both she and her husband left their house and went to meet their new neighbours, just few homes away on their street. "Oh, it looks like a real Italian villa." Blythe said when they reached the door of the massive, yellow, one-floor house with big round windows.

Julia humphed "Maybe our neighbours are Italians?" she said.

"I hope so." Blythe replied "The only kindred spirit I met during the war was an Italian, so maybe our neighbours will be just as much interesting." and with a smile of hope, he knocked on the door.

A small, plumpy old lady with silver long hair, opened the door to her house and smiled at the new visitors with shining green eyes "Why, you must be my new neighbours!" she gasped and almost immediately Julia and Blythe considered her as a new kindred spirit.

"Yes, we are." Blythe said "My name is Blythe Ford, and this is my wife, Julia." he said proudly and shook the lady's hand.

"I am so pleased to meet you! My name is Jenny Veratti. " she said and opened the door a bit wider "Come in, come in, my husband just made his cornettos, and you _must_ try them!" she said excitedly.

Julia and Blythe exchanged smiles and came inside. The whole house was overfilled with the wonderful smell of newly made pastry which made both Julia and Blythe feel at home. Inside, the whole house was in the same style as on the outside, very "Italian-like" with wooden furniture and very warm colours everywhere, with lots of small sculptures and paintings everywhere.

"Oh, hello new friends!" said the man who came out of the kitchen with a plate full of fresh croissants, or rather "cornettos" as Mrs Veratti said. The man looked quite in the same age as his wife, and had just as lively eyes as she had. His head was silver too, although Julia knew almost for sure, that it was black once. His skin was perfectly brown and he himself was quite thin, compared with his plumpy wife.

"Lorenzo, this is Blythe and Julia Ford, our new neighbours." Mrs Veratti said warmly to her husband as she sat down on her leather, red coach.

Mr Veratti smiled at his "new friends" and put down his plate on the small coffee-table in front of the couch "Piacere! I'm Lorenzo Veratti." he said and shook hands with Blythe and kissed Julia's hand tenderly, making her chuckle quietly.

"Sit down, dear children, sit down." said Mrs Veratti and Blythe and Julia obeyed her.

"You have a lovely house." Julia admitted while looking around at the room.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs Veratti said sweetly and put one cornetto into her mouth "Lorenzo built it himself."

"Really? I don't know if I would be able to build a house brick by brick." Blythe said honestly and Mr Veratti smiled at him.

"It took me a while, but it was definitely worth it!" he said and took a cornetto himself "Please, try them!" he encouraged them, and Julia was the first one to take the cornetto into her mouth and almost immediately ending up in sighing joyfully.

Everyone else chuckled "It's delicious, Mr Veratti." she said eventually.

"Oh, please do call me Lorenzo." he said quickly.

"And call me Jenny, like all my friends do." Jenny said with a smile "Now, tell us, when was your wedding?"

Blythe looked at Julia with a tender smile "Just yesterday." he replied "And it was just wonderful."

"I can believe so." Jenny said with excitement "And how did you find your new home?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a dear thing." Julia answered immediately "It's so big and bright, and there really is so many things to admire." she smiled at her husband.

"I always liked that house." Lorenzo said "Although the people who lived in there before you two, weren't half as nice as you are." he shook his head.

"I don't think I can imagine people living in our Sunflower House as not being nice, or polite." Julia said with disappointment in her voice "Its atmosphere is so wonderfully magical!"

"I agree with you entirely." replied Lorenzo "And you named this house a "Sunflower House"?" he asked with a grin on his lips.

"We did, don't you like it?" Blythe asked them, finishing eating his cornetto.

"There could never be a better name for this house!" Jenny said happily "I really _do_ think that we are going to get along just well, Mr and Mrs Ford."

And the four of them spent the next two hours together, eating the rest of the cornettos, drinking tea and talking about each other's lives. Julia and Blythe told Lorenzo and Jenny about their family and how they fell in love and of course about what they did during the war. Both Mr and Mrs Veratti were very interested and agreed that "Mr and Mrs Ford" as Jenny was calling them, were their "dear old friends".

Lorenzo and Jenny told them about their lives too and Blythe and Julia discovered, with no surprise, that their life was a very interesting one. Lorenzo was born in Milan, in the 1880s and lived there with his family until he was eighteen. He decided to move somewhere else because his parents didn't really care about him at all. He met a Canadian boy called Richard Fox, who was visiting Milan at the time, and they became friends and so when Richard was coming back to Canada and offered Lorenzo to come with him, he agreed gladly.

And so Lorenzo came to White Sands, got a job as a chef in the restaurant during the week, and at the weekends he was a playing a piano in bars. That's how he met and fell in love with Jenny, as she was coming to the bars just to hear him play on the piano. They married, of course, and later had a son called Patrick, who was now nineteen years old and living in New York studying at the university with a dream of becoming a sculptor and a painter.

Blythe and Julia left their house sadly, as they really grew to love Lorenzo and Jenny. But they _did_ leave as they wanted to explore the surroundings, like they wanted to ever since they arrived in White Sands the night before. Next to the Sunflower House was a huge forest, which Julia thought must had been inhabited by some forest-dwarves or possibly their ghosts, and she was almost afraid to go inside, but Blythe encouraged her to do so and the two of them ended running and laughing together through the "haunted wood", making it more alive than ever.

Then they got to the fields of sunflowers and like Blythe said the day before, it did look more wonderful in the daylight. It was a real golden sea which had real waves whenever the wind was blowing. The sunflowers were really high and it was almost like another forest however this time not haunted but enchanted. Blythe took his wife in his arms and waltzed with her between the high, dark-green trunks, undearneath the golden crowns.

"Do you wish that we went on a real honeymoon, Sheba?" Blythe asked Julia when they were going back to their Sunflower House, through the trees of the haunted wood.

"Is it any different from the real honeymoon?" Julia questioned him with a smile "We explore and run through the forests, we laugh and dance in the fields full of sunflowers, isn't it the most wonderful honeymoon you can ever imagine?"

Blythe squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek tenderly "I knew you would say that." he whispered and Julia giggled.

"I think we will be very happy here." she whispered back.

"We will," Blythe replied affectionately "-and I will do everything to make you very _very_ happy here." he smiled at his wife and it was just one more assurence for Julia that what he said was most entirely true.

* * *

 **First chapter of the sequel to "Julia of the Island" is up and I couldn't be happier!** **I hope that you will enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed the first one, or maybe even more? ;)**

 **I would love you, my readers to read and review this story, as I really want to know your opinion about it! Thank you for reading and… enjoy! :D**


	2. September '45

**Chapter II**

Julia's and Blythe's honeymoon was over as soon as the first day of September arrived. Blythe was ready to start working as a teacher in the White Sand's University, and wasn't worried or nervous at all, just excited. However Julia wasn't quite ready to start working in the St. Gerard Majella's House as she feared that she wouldn't meet any nice people there, although was ready to start working as a midwife.

Mr and Mrs Veratti were frequent visitors at the Sunflower House, and were loved by Julia and Blythe greatly, more and more with their every visit. They even had an opportunity to meet Julia's and Blythe's parents who came over for a weekend to see how "their two love-birds are doing".

A night before the first day of work for both Julia and Blythe, the two of them sat together in their living room and talked about all of their worries for what the next day may bring to them. "I just hope that my students are going to be at least a _little_ interested in English literature." Blythe said while sipping his tea "Not like the students I was teaching in the Glen school."

Julia chuckled remembering how Blythe told her about the one student who asked him who Jane Austen was "I'm sure that the university students are more interested in English literature than nine-year-olds." she said and then sighed.

Blythe put his arm around her shoulders "Don't worry, sweetheart." he said to her gently "You'll be just fine, you'll see."

"I do hope so." she said and tried to smile at him.

Blythe kissed his wife tenderly "I will be right there with you." he whispered "In your thoughts and mind, I will think of you all the time." and he grinned at her lovingly.

"Thank you, dearest." she whispered back and had to admit that she felt better already.

* * *

The next morning, Julia woke up earlier than Blythe, as she had to leave two hours earlier than her husband. She got up quickly and dressed up even quicker with her mind being quite blank. As soon as she got on her bike, she realised that it is her first day of work as a midwife and she felt a thrill of excitement passing through her body.

St. Gerard Majella's House was a big mansion, almost right in the centre of the town. It looked like a regular house although much bigger with round-shaped windows. Julia didn't quite like it at first, as its walls were brown, and definitely not clean at all. The windows were quite big, but there weren't too many of them.

Julia finally got off her bike and left it at the wall, near the huge wooden door being an entrance to the building. She touched her hair gently, then looked one more time at her green dress, took a deep breath and knocked on the door with the knocker in a shape of a lion. The door opened almost immediately, as if someone was waiting just behind it, and a nun, quite a tall one, with just a few wrinkles on her face and very calm blue eyes, appeared before Julia "You must be Mrs Ford, the new midwife." she said warmly.

Julia smiled, feeling relieved that the nun was nice to her "Yes, I am. My name is Julia." she replied.

"I am Sister Joan." she shook Julia's hand "Come in, please." she smiled at Julia and opened the door wider. Julia came inside and realized that the inside of the house was even bigger than she expected it to be. Everything looked as if the time since it was built, so around sixty years earlier, didn't change the building at all. It was quite dark and there was a wooden dark floor, and many Victorian-like furniture standing around. However the atmosphere inside was quite pleasant and Julia almost immediately stopped feeling nervous. "Follow me, I will give you your new uniform." Sister Joan said and started walking down the hall, Julia quickly followed her "We are so relieved that you came to work with us." Sister Joan said kindly "There are so many people living in White Sands who need our help, and it's just the four of us working here."

"Really? Just _four_ midwives?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Yes," she replied "-of course, it's not just our House which is around here in White Sands, but there are just three others, and that is it." she sighed and finally reached the door with the small sign saying "Uniforms". Julia's new uniform was whole pink ("Oh, no!" Julia thought) with white collars and a cap she always had to wear. Sister Joan assured her that every other midwife had to wear the exact pattern of her "dress".

Julia was then shown around the whole House, so that she would know where all the equipment was and, of course, where the kitchen was located. And eventually Julia was ready to meet her new colleagues and other nuns working in the St. Gerard Majella's House. They were all waiting for her with a piece of cake in the kitchen, just an hour after Julia arrived at the doorstep. "This is the new midwife, Mrs Julia Ford." Sister Joan introduced her to the four other people sitting around the table.

Another nun, who was much plumper than Sister Joan and whose eyes were gleaming with pride and passion, smiled at Julia and offered her a seat next to herself "I'm Sister Marie. Welcome aboard!" she shook Julia's hand firmly.

Julia chuckled and smiled back at her "Thank you!" and then she turned to the other three girls she still had to get acquainted with. To Julia's left, an extremely tall woman around thirty was sitting who looked at Julia with a huge smile which was covering most of her face. Although at first, one would think she was quite weird, after just a few seconds Julia knew that there was something very sweet and appealing about her. "I'm Gladys Black. It's _awfully_ nice to meet you!" she squeaked and shook Julia's hand with energy.

"Pleasure is all mine." Julia replied sweetly and turned to the girl sitting next to Gladys Black.

"Lake Alex." she said and took out her pale but strong hand towards Julia. Lake Alex was definitely one of those girl who could outshine all the others around her, and becasue of this simple reason, Julia, who was also the girl who could outshine all the others, knew that Lake Alex is her new kindred spirit. Lake was quite a tall girl, not as tall as Gladys of course, and very thin. She looked as if she was in Julia's own age, maybe a few years younger. She had short, curly brown hair, and the darkest eyes Julia had ever seen. In every word she said, you could hear a hint of excitement and _fun_.

"Julia Ford." Julia replied and the two girls became friends within seconds.

"Welcome to the St Gerard Majella's House. I'm Roxanna Jenkins." the last girl to Julia's right said in a very soft voice. She was a very small creature, and it seemed to Julia that it was almost like a little angel sitting in front of her. The girl had thin and flat golden hair coming down to her shoulders, and her eyes were chocolate-brown. Roxanna looked like she was just a bit older than Julia.

"Thank you, Roxanna." Julia said to her as she was shaking her small hand "I do hope that we will get along just fine." and she smiled to all of them.

"I'm _sure_ we will." Lake assured her and winked knowingly.

"There!" Sister Marie said enthusiastically and put Julia's name on the big black board hanging on the wall "Nurse Ford, you will be the second on duty for the next couple of days, then we will move you." she said and sat down next to Julia again.

"Alright then." Julia said and sat up straight in her chair.

"We can still have our breakfast, thank goodness." Lake said again and bit her toast "Then you and I will have to go down to our patients for home-visits and drop some delivery bags."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Julia said with excitement and everyone chuckled.

"We will see if you'll be _so_ happy after seven hours of work!" Sister Marie said optimistically and finished her tea.

* * *

"I'm home, dearest wife o'mine!" Blythe closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, entering the hall.

Julia put her head out of the kitchen's door and smiled at him rather hurriedly "How was your first day?" she asked him.

"Wonderful." he answered with a grin and gave Julia a kiss on the lips "All students are really into working and they are _quite_ nice." a funny smirk crossed his face.

Julia chuckled and patted his cheek "I'm so glad it was fine…" and then she gasped and turned around to the oven "Oh, no! My cake!" she said in despair and took out the coal-black cake from the oven, looking at it hopelessly "I wanted to make you a suprise and bake a nice chocolate cake and now..." she waved her hands and groaned angrily "Just look at it!"

Blythe chuckled quietly and put his arms around Julia, kissing her forehead "My darling wife, you don't have to make things for me if you don't know how to do them." he said eventually.

"Oh, but I _do_ know how to make a chocolate cake!" she said sharply and then sighed, putting the cake into the bin "Never mind. I did a dinner for us and it _is_ eatable."

Blythe and Julia sat down together at the table, eating a really fine chicken with potatoes, when Blythe asked the question he wanted to ask ever since he came back home from work "How was _your_ day at work, tell me."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she asked in surprise "Well," she grinned and Blythe sighed with relief "-it was really wonderful. I met my colleagues: Gladys is the tallest person I know and the sweetest with all her clumsiness, Lake who is my real kindred spirit and as crazy as myself, and dear Roxanna who really is a perfect angel." she said.

"I'm so glad you like them, what about the Sisters who work there?" he asked.

"Sister Joan is extremely nice and Sister Marie knows her own mind and is very likeable even with her weird love for strict rules." Julia said and the two of them laughed.

"What did you do today? Did you deliver any babies?" he asked with a small grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." she replied with excitement "But first, Lake and I went together to visit our four patients, then dropped five delivery packs and that was when, although I was second on duty, I was sent to deliver Mrs Alisons' baby. No complications, thank goodness. A beautiful baby girl called Mary was born and Mrs Alisons cried and so did I." she sighed happily "It is the most wonderful feeling in the world, to bring a new life into the world."

Blythe smiled at her and took her hand in his "I'm more than happy that you like your new job."

"Dear Blythe, it's the best job in the whole world!" she squeaked and the two of them laughed again filling up the air of their Sunflower House, feeling that whatever life may bring to them they still had, and always would have, one another.

* * *

 _Dearest Bath,_

 _I can't even describe how happy I am for both you and your Blythe on starting your careers! I'm sure that Blythe is the best English Literature teacher in the whole Canada, or maybe even in the world? He must consider sending me some of his poems, so that I could at least_ try _to learn new poetry._

 _And you, you crazy old thing, are the best midwife and that is all I have to say. Do not try to argue with me especially becauase you know that you can't win. You were one of the best nurses during the war (your medal is just the proof of that) and so you have to be a great midwife. I would love to meet your new colleagues and I hope that you will learn more about their lives soon!_

 _That would be so nice if you could be_ my _midwife in February next year, becasue yes, you are right, I am pregnant! Bath, I am going to have a baby, can you believe it? The first dream that we were talking about during the war, finally became true to me!_ _Niall is just going mad. I laugh at him sometimes but then I know that I am going mad myself… You'll know what I mean in your own time!_

 _Talking of my husband, his works are getting more and more popular in London and I couldn't be more proud of him. Our house is simply overfilled with paintings, sketches, paints, pencils and canvases._

 _I do hope that I will be able to visit you in two years, maybe in three years time. I really hope so because like you know, I loved your Prince Edward Island to bits and whits, and I'm anxious to see your Sunflower House and the sea of sunflowers in White Sands that you told me all about._

 _Unfortunately, I do have to go now, Niall is furious that he tipped another paint out all over the floor (I think that I will loose my calmness one day!) and I have to help him, obviously. What would men do without us, Bath?_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Olive Harris_


	3. Two Happy Days

**Chapter III**

After the month of working as a midwife, Julia learnt more about life and sorrow than during her four years long experience as a nurse during the war.

She visited lots of very different houses, families and neighbourhoods. Some of the houses she visited were very majestic and expensive, others extremely poor and dirty. She had patients who were lovely and patients who were very impolite and simply unpleasant. There were times when Julia, while she was cycling across the streets of White Sands from one house to the other, was in a neighbourhood which was really friendly, clean and nice and then cycling to an area filled up with homeless people standing on the streets.

After her first month, she delivered thirty babies, and really _was_ exhausted at times but loved every second of her job, for she was truly becoming a woman with experience, most important of all; with experience of life.

Julia spent a few evenings crying helplessly in Blythe's arms, when the babies she delivered were either stillborn, premature or ill with no chance to live. But she could recover quite quickly because the day after, she would deliver a healthy newborn or visit a very friendly mother-to-be who would offer her a tea and biscuits during her visit.

After the first month of working with Gladys, Lake and Roxanna, Julia knew them and they knew her, completely and utterly. They were all very close during working-hours and afterwards, at their homes as well.

Gladys, as it happened, was thirty one, and lived in a small apartment close to Julia's own house. She was really clumsy, and too jolly at times, but was sweet and funny at the same time. She was supersititious and very worried about her being unmarried at her age. Her whole family was living in Seattle and she moved to White Snads because of her uncle whom she liked most of her family. Sadly, he died two years earlier, but left his niece his apartment in White Sands with a good deal of money.

Lake was very interesting and fun. She was the one "in charge" as she said to invite her friends from work to dances and clubs almost every weekend, and helping them to dress up in the latest fashion. Although she was a bit too proud at times, she was very sensitive and caring. But the "worst" of all, she had a boyfriend called Lucas Sheffield and she lived with him in the same house, _unmarried_. However she said that she had to live with him, as she had no family of her own, with her parents dead, no siblings and not enough money to hire her own house.

Roxanna was, and aways would be, an angel. She was always polite, nice, supportive and caring. She was the one with whom Julia could always talk about many things she would normally talk over with her Olive, Rose, Leslie, Cilia or just her own Mother. Julia and Roxanna had a very special bond with each other which grew every single day. Roxanna lost her sweetheart during the war, and she had never quite got over it. However she had her parents living in Avonlea, to Julia's big surprise, but lived in the same apartment with Gladys who agreed ("How could I not?") for Roxy to live with her.

So Julia finally found her dreams becoming true; her work was wonderful, she found new friends, life was really becoming meaninful after six years of war and not knowing whether the days of love and happiness would come back once more. There were even more beautiful two days in both October and November, this time in Glen. Luna's and Merry's wedding was supposed to take place in the very middle of October, and both Julia and Blythe took a four days vacation and went there very gladly, returning to their hometown for the first time as a married couple.

The wedding was supposed to take place in Rainbow Valley, between the enchanted trees with leaves which were softly touched by the breath of autumn. Everyone was happy to see the whole family once again as not only Julia and Blythe came back but also Rose with her John from Montreal, Cilia and Marshall with their Knox from Charlottetown, and Walt with Lily and their little Julienne from Kingsport.

It was the happiest month in Luna's life, and Julia could swear that she had never seen her so delighted and smiling as much as she did just a few days before the wedding. Merry was the same as his bride-to-be, and was cursing his blindness for not being able to see his "Luna-Moona" in a wedding dress.

Everyone was asking Julia and Blythe questions about their work and their new home and the Veratti family which was very interesting. Julia and Blythe were very proud when they talked about the start of their lives together, and everyone could plainly see how much in love they were with each other; "I must say that I have never seen a couple so much in love in my entire life!" said Grandmother Blythe with smiling eyes, looking at her husband meaningfully.

Rose had her small round-shaped belly and was proudly showing it off, making Julia chuckle every single time she did. Cilia's Knoxie was the most adorable boy with funny little ears, and Walt's Julienne was quite the lady even though she was just eight months old.

Leslie was working with Jem as a nurse, "just to pass the time" she said, and was becoming more and more beautiful with every moment, and her freckled face was a real attraction to young men in Glen. Jake, who was making sheep's eyes at Leslie, although wouldn't be brave enough to admit it, was dashingly handsome, just like his father was when he was his age. He started looking for a job in orchestra all over the country but "with quite bad results" but with hope in his heart.

Gilly was looking for job as well as he was to be married just a month after. He was so excited for seeing Faye after a year of not seeing her, that he seemed to not think about anything else _but_ her. His youngest brother, Owen, was as shy and modest as always, although his looks changed and he certainly _was_ handsome by then. He also started his course in Redmond to become a doctor just like his grandfather and his uncle did. Julia's sister, Cee, had her eyes for Owen all the time, but even when Julia asked her about her feelings towards him, she wouldn't tell her the truth.

Nonetheless, the fifteen-year-old Cee grew to be very tall, and extremely pretty. She wasn't as beautiful as Julia was, but she had something in her eyes which made her beauty different from all the others, in its own way, she _was_ beautiful. The twelve-year-old twins, Cordelia and Tom, were as always unseparable and as lovely as the children of Di and Carl Meredith could be.

All of Julia's and Blythe's uncles and aunts were looking young and very much acted as they looked, especially now, when the war was over for good. Grandparents Blythe were hugging and squeezing their every grandchild, Grandmother Rosemary was baking enourmous amounts of cake with a smile on her face, but Grandfather Meredith was still, unfortunately, ill and didn't have as much energy for walking as he used to have. No one quite knew what was exactly wrong with him, but he certainly _was_ ill and was getting, gradually but still, worse.

However Julia's parents were still Julia's loving and supportive parents who were very proud of their children and were showng their pride to everyone. So everything seemed fine, except for some "tragic love affairs" as Blythe said, and Grandfather Meredith's health, but everything seemed to remain fine after all.

"Julia! Luna is here!" Faith shouted from the House on the Hill's kitchen to Julia and Blythe's bedroom upstairs.

It was a night before Luna's and Merry's wedding and the preparations were finished, although the stress was not done quite yet. Merry, Walt and Blythe, so all the men living then in the House on the Hill, went fishing together and doing "God knows what" as Julia concluded. However to Julia's surprise, Luna wanted to have a long walk along the beach with her, alone.

"I'm coming!" Julia shouted back and put her diary on the side. She stood up from her bed and flew downstairs to meet her dear bosom friend Luna, waiting for her at the doorstep, with her red cheeks and a stray look in her eyes. "Luna!" Julia gasped and took her hands in hers "Are you ready for a walk?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Luna nodded gently and waited till Julia put on her straw hat "Aren't you putting on any shoes?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I'm going barefooted." Julia answered plainly "I think you should go barefoot too, leave your shoes over here." she grinned to her and pointed at the corner of the room, and Luna did what Julia suggested.

The two of them walked together along the beach, Luna's arm resting in Julia's own, both of them looking at the sea in front of them, not saying a word for a few moments and letting the silence flow through the air like the most perfect of all the songs. "Luna, tell me," Julia asked her quietly, looking in Luna's eyes seriously "-is something wrong? You usually want to go to the beach with our small clan all together."

Luna looked at her friend and smiled shyly "I do like our own small clan to meet up together," she started also quietly but slowly "-but today I just wanted to talk with you becasue _you_ are the only one who really listens to me, and understands me." she grinned at Julia sweetly.

Julia squeezed Luna's hand "I'm sure that your sister is as good in listening as I am." she said.

"Not really." she replied shaking her head "Cilia is a wonderful older sister but she usually thinks me silly and that my problems aren't really... 'problems'."

"Alright then." Julia said decidedly "Now, tell _me_ : what is it?"

Luna sighed and sat on one of the rocks next to them "I'm scared that I won't make a good wife." she said eventually and her cheeks flushed with red.

Julia sat down on the rock standing beside her friend "It is not possible, Luna." she replied but Luna interrupted her.

"Don't say that." she said "I'm scared that because of all the differences between us, he will get bored of me eventually. And I love him _so_ much, Sheba." she said the last bit with a breaking voice.

Julia put Luna in her arms and hugged her tightly "And Merry loves _you_." she whispered into Luna's ear "He is crazy about you, he can't stop thinking about you. Luna, you two, with all your differences, understand each other. That's how love is created, by not only trust but mostly by understanding one another." she looked in Luna's wet eyes with a smile "That's why, I would never be able to marry anyone _but_ Blythe, we understand each other utterly, and we know how to _be_ with one another. And you and Merry know it too."

Luna dryed off her tears and smiled at Julia in her old way "And that's why I came to talk to you instead of anyone else." she said and the two of them chuckled.

"Didn't you talk with your Mum?" Julia asked her.

"No, I didn't want her to know that I had a problem." she replied softly "She is so much like me, I wouldn't want her to be nervous just because I had a small problem."

Julia nodded "You are so kind Luna." she answered with a grin "You will be the most wonderful wife for my brother."

And the two of them walked together for the next hour, till the sun dissapeared on the horizon in front of their eyes, and marking the beginning of new dreams and hopes in both of their hearts.

* * *

Merry and Luna were married the next day in Rainbow Valley. Luna looked like an angel which came down from Heaven. She wore her Grandmother Cecilia's wedding dress, just like Una once did. Merry looked incredibly handsome, even with burns on his cheeks, happiness radiated from his face.

Just after the feast, Luna and Merry departed for their one-week long honeymoon to Toronto, leaving everyone as they were before, but with their hearts fulfilled with great hope for the future.

* * *

Three weeks later, in the middle of November, a young beautiful woman stepped from the train at the train station in Glen, accompanied by her loving parents. She was tall and very _very_ beautiful with her long black and thick hair put in a simple braid. A two years older, enourmously funny and altogether good-looking man, caught the girl in his strong and longing arms from which she was separated for over a year.

Just two days later, after the whole family gathered up again from every corner of Canada, Gilbert Ford and Faye Williams were married in the House of Dreams in Four Winds. It was a great celebration, and everyone thought that somehow, it was much louder than the wedding of Merry and Luna.

It was at the feast when Gilly got up from his seat, and announced, looking at his younger brother Blythe and his wife Julia, that after their honeymoon in New York, they will settle down in White Sands, as Gil found a job as a private Mathematics and History teacher there. "Oh, I couldn't imagine more splendid news!" Julia said at once and stood up to give both the groom and the bride kisses on their cheeks.

"I know we will get along just fine, _Sheba_." Faye whispered to Julia and winked at her in a way only kindred spirits do. Julia winked back and since then the two of them became real bosom friends.

The day after the wedding, Julia and Blythe packed their suitcases and put them in their car at midday. It was just then that Julia wasn't sure when she will visit the home where she was born and raised up in again. She sighed when she looked at the old House on the Hill but was interrupted by her Grandmother Blythe who put her hand on her shoulder gently "What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

Julia smiled at her bitterly "You always know when something is wrong, don't you, Grandma?" she said and Anne chuckled.

"That's how I am, and how _you_ are too." she replied with a grin "Now, tell me, what is the matter, darling?"

Julia sighed again "I don't know when I shall see my home again, or any of you." she explained "I know that Christmas is not far off but I don't know if we will be able to come. I always feel, whenever I leave Glen, that something bad might happen and I won't be there to help."

Anne squeezed Julia's hand and smiled at her warmly "Darling Julia, it's obvious that you worry, I worried very much too when I left Green Gables and moved here with Gilbert. But after some time, you realize that wherever you are, you will grow to love your new home just as much as you love this one. And don't worry about us. If we will need help of a nurse, we know who to call." she said and Julia smiled at her sweetly.

Julia chuckled "Thank you, Grandma. And _do_ call me, if something is wrong." she replied but quickly turned her head to the direction of the sound of an opening door.

"Ready, darling?" Blythe asked Julia when he put another bag into the car.

"Yes, but what is _this_?" she asked him curiously looking at the bag.

Blythe chuckled as he saw Grandmother Blythe sneaking back into the House on the Hill. Julia looked at her meaningfully "Not _another_ cake!" she said and waved her hands to the laughing Anne "Do you want me to get fat, Grandma?"

"Most certainly _not_." she replied laughing and came inside the House on the Hill, just to take another bag of her chocolate cookies she was planning to put into the pockets of Julia's jacket.


	4. Darlingest Dreams

**Chapter IV**

"Mrs Lawson, a healthy baby boy." said Julia when she came inside the kitchen-room, where all her friends and nuns were sitting and enjoying their breakfast coffee.

"How lovely!" Lake said and got up with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand "Drink this, you definitely will need it after the whole morning delivering a baby." and gave the cup to Julia who was taking off her winter coat and gloves.

"Wonderful, thank you Lake." Julia replied and took a sip from the cup with delight spreading across her face.

"Take a seat, Julia." Sister Joan said kindly and Julia sat between her and Gladys.

"Thanks to you, we had the whole morning off." Gladys said with a big smile on her face "And I don't know how about you girls, but I needed it greatly."

"Really? Why?" Julia asked her with a raised brow.

"Well," Gladys said nervously "-I got a phone call from my parents in Seattle and they want to come for Christams here."

"I think that's a splendid idea... _isn't_ it?" Lake asked uncertain.

"It's not entirely." Gladys replied and sighed "If you knew my parents you would know that it means discipline and no talking at the Christmas table whatsoever."

"How long haven't you seen them?" Roxanna asked.

"For over a year now." she replied with a sigh "Oh, I don't know what to do! They are my parents after all, but it won't be so 'christmasy' then." she said.

"I think you should invite them and let the things happen." Julia said to her with a smile "Just see how it goes, maybe they will change after all."

"I'm sure they won't, but I think that I won't be brave enough to reject them anyway." she said and then giggled "I was braver during the war when I was a nurse in Italy!" and she waved her hand so quickly that the cup with the coffee cracked into small pieces once it reached the kitchen's floor.

"Oh, I'm so _desperately_ sorry!" Gladys exclaimed and stood up abruptly, making her chair to fall over "Oh dear! The clumsiness of mine will kill me one day!" Julia was the first one to let out a giggle and everyone else around the table followed her. Even Gladys joined in laughing as she was cleaning up the broken pieces of her mug.

"At least we got some laughter before starting a new day." said joyfully Sister Marie and she stood up making her way towards the ringing telephone.

And as soon as she stood up, she pushed the chair by the accident and it fell over again. Sister Marie turned red, put the chair up and rushed to the telephone, hearing in the distance the quiet laughter coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"Goodness, how the time flies! It's December already!" said cheerful Faye while putting a warm tea in front of Julia who came down to visit after her work. It has been over a month since Faye and Gilly moved to White Sands into their really tiny but very home-like house of their own. Gil with Faye and Julia with Blythe were always visiting one another, talking everything over: their jobs, life, and letters they were getting from their family. Julia and Faye were going shopping every Saturday and got really close in such short period of time. Julia thought that somehow Faye reminded her of Amelia, her old friend from the war with whom unfortunately she lost the contact completely.

"I know! I don't even know when it got so cold!" Julia said and shivered at the very thought of all the snow lying outside the warm walls of the house.

"Oh, I have to ask you one thing, Sheba dearest." Faye said with excitement as her husband came inside with his younger brother by his side.

"Yes?" Julia asked her.

"Have you decided how are you going to plan out the Christmas?" she questioned and took a sip of a hot tea from her cup.

Julia grinned at her and looked at Blythe who just took off his hat and a coat "Blythe and I couldn't decide what to do for quite a while." she replied "You know, we really want to spend Christmas with all our family, but we can't get out of our jobs for such a long time. Well, Blythe can but _I_ can't. Either way, Blythe came up with a perfect solution, and we are going to call my parents tomorrow and tell them that we want all our family to come to our Sunflower House and have Christmas there." she squeaked as she said the last sentance.

"How marvellous!" Gilly gasped as he sat down next to his wife, putting his hand into hers.

Blythe took a seat next to Julia and put his arm around her shoulders "Yes, I really think that's the best plan we could come up with really. Hopefully everyone will agree on that." he said and smiled at Julia.

"I'm sure they will. And your house is perfect, it's so big and spacious." Faye added with a smile.

"Yes, that's an important advantage." Julia replied grinning "And what about your parents, will they come to Canada for Christmas?"

Faye shook her head and a smile disappeared from her face for a second "No, unfortunately they can't afford a trip like that, especially because they came here just last month." she sighed and tried to smile when Gill squeezed her hand gently "But they say that they will come during the summer."

"That's so nice." Julia smiled at her kindly.

"I wish I could visit England one day." Blythe said suddenly, a bit absent-mindedly.

"You will, _one_ day." Julia said to him and smiled at him sweetly "With _me_ of course." she added the last bit with a raised brow and caused everyone to chuckle.

"How is your work going, brother?" Gil asked Blythe when he took a bite of a cookie in his hand.

"Very good, fortunately." he replied joyfully "I really couldn't ask for better students. And although I had my doubts, I find the role of a teacher incredibly relaxing."

"I agree completely." added Gilly, when he patted Blythe's shoulder in his own brotherly way.

"I suppose that the role of a midwife isn't as relaxing, is it?" asked Faye with a smile on her face.

"No, it isn't." Julia chuckled "But it is the most wonderful job on the Earth. I think it suits me even more than the role of a nurse." she said.

"Does it?" Faye said to her with a grin "I wouldn't be good for this kind of job. I prefer to work as a nurse."

"We wouldn't meet if you didn't become a nurse." Gilly winked at his wife.

"That's quite true." she replied softly and smiled at her husband lovingly. Blythe looked in Julia's eyes with a twinkle which never disappeared, and Julia gave him a peck on his nose, feeling that Christmas was near and she simply couldn't wait.

* * *

It was agreed that Julia's and Blythe's family would come for Christmas to the Sunflower House, even Grandmother and Grandfather Ford said that they would manage to come, and Julia couldn't be merrier.

The preparations started offically in the middle of December, and White Sands looked positively beaming with all the lights, and ribbons and signs saying "Merry Christmas" everywhere. Julia and Blythe decorated their house with lights and ribbons as well, they bought a Christmas tree which was so high, Julia and Blythe feared it wouldn't get into their living room, but it _did_ and looked wonderful there. The presents were bought, the food was almost prepared, everything was gorgeous and Julia could finally just sit down, and enjoy a tea with her husband who just came back from work.

"How was your last day before Christmas break?" Julia asked Blythe who just sat down next to her on the sofa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very nice, although I thought it was quite rushed." he replied slowly and took a cup in his hand "But I really liked it, especially because I'm so happy that now I have the whole two weeks at home." he smiled at his wife.

"Lucky you." Julia sighed "I have just four days vacation for Christmas and then I have to go back to work."

"I thought you liked working?" Blythe said questioningly.

"Oh, yes, I do." she answered quickly "It's not what I meant. I love my work enormously and you know it, but it's just that knowing that you'll be at home while I'll be at work, will be just really annoying as I would rather stay at home and talk with you all the time." she touched his cheek tenderly.

"I know." he replied softly and smoothed her hand "But then maybe I will give you surprise-visits, who knows?" he smirked and Julia hit him playfully in the arm.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly "I forgot to tell you! I met Jenny as I was coming back from work and she told me that her son, Patrick will come to White Sands for a year in January, as he just finished his course at the university, as the very _first_ student."

"Really? That's exciting news." Blythe grinned "But why is he coming here for such a long time?" he asked.

"Jenny said that because he needs to get some inspiration for his new project, and he won't get any while being in the very center of New York." she rolled her eyes and Blythe chuckled.

"Quite true, I must say." he said and then stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm going to call up the Verattis for tea." he said cheerfully "It's Thursday and Lorenzo is making 'tiramisu'. Do you really want to miss it?".

Julia giggled "We are _so_ horrible." she said. Blythe winked at Julia, put on his winter coat and boots, waved to his wife and closed the door behind him, heading towards the Verattis.

* * *

The Christmas Day came so quickly, everyone thought that it was _too_ quick to be true. The Blythes, Merediths and Fords gathered in the Sunflower House's dining room, filling up the air around them with chatter, joking, and gossips.

Julia beamed in her bright yellow dress and an apron around her waist, feeling so proud of being, for the first time in her life, a hostess in her own house. It still seemed too strange for her to think that she had her very own house but was nonetheless beaming with pride over it.

Everyone was fine, just as they all were the month before when Julia saw them the last time. Except for her Grandfather Meredith who was still weak and was making everybody worry about him, although he forbid everyone to do so. Grandfather and Grandmother Ford came too and looked wonderful, and felt wonderful and were very talkative and just fun for everyone else.

There were two unfortunate love-tragedies happening of which Julia knew just because of the letters she was getting from both her sister and her cousin Jake. Cee, although just fifteen, was always mature for her age and was deeply in love with no one else but the dear Owen who although started his first year in Redmond, had a frequent contact with her through letters.

Julia knew that Cee was in love with him for a while, but it was just then, that day she realised how much she did love him. It was this look in her eyes that told her everything, because she knew how she looked at Blythe during the dark years of thinking that he didn't love her back. However as much as Julia wanted to talk with Cee about it, she didn't want to, "not just yet" as she said to her sister and Julia had nothing else to do but to leave the problem aside.

Jake, the man who was never afraid of anything, was afraid to talk about his feelings towards Leslie, who would never suspect how much in love he was with her. Again, Julia feeling that Jake needed help, she offered it kindly to him but just like Cee, he wasn't ready to talk about his feelings and prefered to spend the Christmas not thinking about it, "although it's quite impossible" as he whispered to Julia's ear.

All in all, the dinner was splendid and everyone congratulated Julia on a wondeful feast, "the very first I did without any mistake!" she gasped and everyone laughed. Then it was, of course, the time for the new announcements that had to be make once the whole family was gathered, and just because it was Christams and on Christams one should say the truth.

Jake was the first one to start "I got a job in orchestra in Chicago." he said and everyone fell silent.

Nan looked at her son with worry "Chicago?" she said eventually "It's so far away from home, Jake!" and her voice broke.

Jake touched his mother's hand and looked in his father's eyes "It's my dream becoming true. I will be a real violinist, and in a big city, such as Chicago, I will have plenty of opportunities to reach for the best." he said.

Jerry nodded slowly and smiled at Jake "We are very proud of you, son." he said eventually and the both of them exchanged a knowing glance.

"You will be famous, my big brother!" Rose whooped and the atmosphere became chatty again.

"I have an announcment to make, everyone!" Julia said excitedly and stood up from her chair, clearing her throat as everyone fell silent again, and looked at her with interest in their eyes. "This time next year, there will be another addition to our family!" she squeaked in joy and Blythe squeezed her hand gently, smiling from ear to ear.

Everyone gasped and all of the female part of the family threw themselves onto Julia. But it was her mother who got to her first of all "You are pregnant, my darling?" she asked her with wet eyes.

Julia nodded and laughed through tears of happiness "Yes I am, Mother-dear. I am due in June." she said and there was another wave of "Oh!" around the room.

"I am so happy for you!" Faith said and put Julia into a tight hug.

"Well, let me say one thing: _finally_!" Rose said to Julia and kissed her on the cheek while Julia laughed.

"And I thought that you just got chubby!" Leslie said cheerfully and hugged her sister-in-law, who laughed once more.

"But you will stop working then, won't you, Julia?" Luna asked her caringly.

"Yes I will, in March." Julia replied and with no surprise heard the overwhelming gasp again.

"In March?" Rose said in shock "Blythe, what do _you_ think about it?" she turned to Blythe who was sitting next to her.

"In my opinion, if Julia wants to work, she should, at least for as long as she will be able to. Don't worry, I will take care of her." he said and smiled at Julia knowingly, and she smiled at him, in a way only they could understand. Jem took Faith's hand and squeezed it tightly, looking at his oldest daughter with such pride in his eyes that he could only wish that she would be able to look at her own child in this way, one day in the future.

* * *

Everyone came back to their houses one week before the New Years' Eve except for Grandmother and Grandfather Blythe who wanted to explore their old White Sands once more, and spend some more time with their grandchildren. They met the Verattis and they became kindred spirits immediately. Even Gladys, Lake and Roxanna had the time to visit the Sunflower House and get acquainted with Julia's and Blythe's grandparents whose love-story they knew by heart already.

"Tell me, dear." said Anne on a cold afternoon of the 31st of December, the very last day of the 1945 "Do you think it is a boy or a girl that you're having?" she smiled at her granddaughter warmly. Blythe and his Grandfather went together for a walk along the river, "just like men" as Julia and Anne said in unison. Anne and Julia were enjoying sitting together by the fireplace and eating some left-over cake, while drinking hot cocoa, and they thought that they couldn't spend the New Years' Eve in a more pleasant way.

Julia grinned at her grandma and chuckled "I don't know, grandma." she said eventually "Do people normally know those kind of things?" she asked.

" _I_ didn't." Anne replied with a smile "And I think most people don't really know. But at least tell me do you prefer to have a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"The most important thing for me is to have my baby healthy, that's all that matters." she sighed and then grinned lightly "That's all I wish for the New Year." she said.

Anne took Julia's hand and patted it gently "And so it will be." she said kindly "I will pray for your baby, dearest. I think I will never quite believe that this is going to be my fourth great-grandchild!" she giggled like a little girl.

Julia laughed too and put her hand on her stomach which gave her the most darlingest dreams she could possibly imagine.


	5. Letters

**As Kim Blythe suggested, I'm giving you a current family tree, just to make things clearer ;)**

Julia Blythe + Blythe Ford = Married in August 1945, expecting their first child, living in White Sands

Merry Blythe + Luna Blythe = Married in October 1945, living in Glen

Walt Blythe + Lily Anderson = Married in November 1943, one baby girl Julienne (b.1945), living in Kingsport

Rose Meredith + John Richardson = Married in March 1941, one baby boy Jackie (b.1941), expecting their second child, living in Montreal

Cilia Blythe + Marshall Douglas = Married in February 1943, one baby boy Knox (b.1945), living in Charlottetown

Gilly Ford + Faye Williams = Married in November 1945, living in White Sands

* * *

 **Chapter V**

12th January 1946

 _Dear Cee,_

 _I can't believe that my baby-sister (I'm sorry but I had to call you a baby once more!) has such an extraordinary talent for painting. The landscapes you painted for me, are all in frames and are hanging in every hall and room of our house._

 _I'm glad that you like Queen's, as you know I have never attended it so I have no idea what kind of people are there. But from the voice in your letters I sense that you like the people there and that's all I have to know to be pleased._

 _You ask me how am I feeling and my answer is that I have never felt better in my life. Generally pregnant women are nauseous all day, but I had nothing of that and I'm thankful. I am felling superbly and my stomach is getting a nice round shape already._ _My work is fine too. I won't say that I didn't have any fears or worries, but so far, I didn't deliver any stillborn babies this year, for which I am enormously grateful for._

 _Also I have some news to tell you: Patrick, Mr and Mrs Veratti's son, came home just yesterday. We met him today, just an hour ago, and he really is a splendid chap. He is very handsome, looks exactly like his father, and is extremely talkative and imaginative, I'm sure you two would like each other._

 _Maybe you and Nancy would like to visit us one day, when you will have breaks at school perhaps? Blythe would be at home and surely would do something to make fun for you girls, and besides you would have the chance to meet Patrick!_

 _I wish you all the best my dearest one and only sister,_

 _Your loving friend,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

20th January 1946

 _Dear Julia,_

 _I arrived in Chicago last night and I couldn't be any happier._ _My journey was quite long, as you can imagine, and very tiring, but as soon as I arrived at my rented little flat, I felt so relieved and happy that I am starting my career as a violinist, as I always wanted to._ _The first day at work is in two days, and I'm extremely excited, as you probably know. My parents eventually got over the fact that I left Glen, and they waved me off with smiles on their faces._

 _I hope you are doing fine, with work and at home. Blythe is sending his letters very regularly and I don't get yours as often but I understand that you work very hard as being a midwife._ _The other thing that I wanted to tell you in this letter is that I think I am finally ready to talk about my feelings for Leslie. That's probably because I'm not around her anymore._ _And I chose you, you dear cousin, to talk about my love for her, as you are always the best person anyone can ever talk to about their worries and hopes._

 _I loved Leslie ever since the war began and we started exchanging very long letters. We talked more through the writing than we ever did when we were younger and could see each other in person. And one day, I received her photograph, in her nursing uniform, it was in 1943, and it was just then that I realised how much I loved her because I wanted to grab her in my arms and kiss her straight on the lips._

 _But I can't tell her my feelings for some weird reason, not now at least. I know that I will be able to tell her one day, but just not now. Blythe himself waited for two years before he told_ you _that he loved you._

 _My heart was aching as I saw Leslie walking the other day with Roland McMiller, and they were_ holding hands _. Not for long, but they_ did _for a few seconds. Julia, they were_ holding _hands, does it mean anything? I know that you can't tell as nobody else really can, but does it?._

 _Unfortunately I have to go now, I think I didn't eat for around ten hours and I don't have anything in my flat at the moment._

 _Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on,_

 _Yours,_

 _Jake Meredith_

* * *

26th January 1946

 _Dear Jake,_

 _I am thrilled for you as being my cousin-friend and a violinist in Chicago! Hopefully I will be able to come to one of your concerts one day._

 _I know that I don't send you as many letters as I used to. I feel very sorry about that, but as you said yourself, I am working, working and guess what:_ working _! Just yesterday I got up at five in the morning, started working at nine, and finished at half past six! Blythe is worried about me working so very hard in my condition, but I_ am _fine, I just don't have time for anything else._

 _Jake, I know exactly how you feel now at this very moment. This heartache, and longing and pure uncertainty, it_ is _devastating, isn't it? All I can say to you is that you should keep calm, strong, and most importantly hopeful._ _Many people told me that "if you two were meant to be, you will end up together" and I didn't quite believe it myself, although I tried to. But as you see, it is most entirely true and you just have to repeat this over and over again in your head for as long as it takes you to realise the truth in these words._

 _I don't know if Leslie and this Roland-fellow you told me about is something serious, I have no idea really. To be honest with you I don't think so, as Leslie didn't write me anything about him, and I assure you that she_ would _if it was something_ she _considered serious._ _So don't worry, dear Jake, everything will turn out as it is meant to._

 _I have to go to sleep now, Blythe says that I should be in bed an hour ago (those fathers-to-be!) and I'm afraid I have to go now._ _Remember: you can always tell me everything that's on your mind and in your heart, I will be always there for you._

 _Your proud friend and a cousin,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

3rd February 1946

 _Dear Juliet,_

 _As you know already (Father called you, didn't he?), I had a baby girl two days ago. My darling Juliet Anne is a pure angel. We all call her Nanny though. I have no idea where this name came from, but the midwife just started calling her "the Nanny baby" and we all caught it after her._ _I will send you her photograph soon, but as for now, I will describe her to you._

 _Oh, she is a little darling, I'm telling you! Nanny has very curly brown hair, her nose is definitely the famous "Anne Shirley's nose" just like yours, and her lips are perfectly red._ _I do hope that you will have a baby boy, then the two of them could fall in love later on in the future. You will know the joy a baby brings, Sheba, you'll know it and you'll love the feeling in your heart for this small person that is a part of you._

 _It is true that you forget all the pain and worries after the baby is born, although during labour, you can't think of anything else_ but _the pain. I even hissed to my John: "It is all your fault! It is all_ your _fault!" and I felt ashamed of it later on, because it was a_ good _fault, the best anyone can ever do._

 _Jackie is the best big-brother in the whole world. When I told him that he has a sister, he said to me: "I knew it's going to be a girl. I_ didn't _want a brother." and I laughed but was relieved that he wasn't disappointed._

 _For now, I am lying in my warm bed, with darling Nanny sleeping peacefully in her cot next to me. The sound of a baby sleeping… Juliet, there is no sweeter music than the sound of a newborn baby sleeping. Well, you will know it_ yourself _in five months time!_

 _I think I might take a nap now, as both of my children are sleeping, I should take this oppportunity for Jackie might be up in an hour or less._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Anna Rosemary Richardson_

* * *

10th February 1946

 _Dear Julia,_

 _I'm dreadfully sorry that I couldn't write to you for some time, but I have a good explanation, and hopefully you will forgive me._ _I was feeling sick for the past two weeks and both Merry and later your Father told me that I should go to bed and don't do anything in particular. I obeyed them but was still doing the cleaning and helping Merry around nonetheless._

 _But because I was lying in bed for the last three days, Uncle Jem examined me again thinking that I might have a cold, but, to my greatest happiness, he discovered that I am pregnant instead. I am due in August._ _Merry is over the moon and he cried when he found out. When we were going to sleep that night, we talked about nothing but the baby. He is quite sad only because of the thought that he will never see the baby's face, although he won't admit how sorry he is, I know myself that his heart is slightly shattered because of that, and that was the main reason I cried with him._

 _But he is very happy either way, and so am I. You know yourself how much I always loved children and dreamed about having at least two of my own. When I learnt that you are pregnant, I felt that really it is quite possible for me to be pregnant soon enough too._

 _My wonderful friend, I am so happy that you are doing fine, there in White Sands with our Blythe. I can't wait for you two to come to Glen but I know that it will be probably after_ your _baby will be born._

 _It's such a coincidence that your Olive had her baby girl on the same day as Rose had hers. "Artemesia Bathsheba" you said she called her? What a fancy name for a baby! I don't think I would be brave enough to pick a name like that for my child but the time will show._

 _I will go now, I have to make dinner for Merry, he will be home soon and I don't want him to be hungry._

 _Yours,_

 _Luna Blythe_

* * *

14th February 1946

 _Dear Leslie,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you are doing alright in our old Glen and that you enjoy working beside my Dad as a nurse, would you ever think that you will be a nurse when we were little girls? You wanted to be a hairdresser!_

 _You have a boyfriend now, my dear Leslie? From your describtion of this Roland fellow, he seems like a really nice man and I just hope that he is. But please Leslie, don't rush into anything, I know you and I know that you are_ very _unpredictable, so please take this advice seriously. You still have time._

 _You ask me about myself, like everyone else. Everyone seems so worried about me and really there's nothing to worry about. I feel perfectly well and my baby is doing fine too. Two days ago I felt my baby kick for the first time, and Leslie, this was a real magic! I jumped from my chair (as I was at home and Blythe and I were having dinner at the time) and scared Blythe to death that something was wrong. And then I felt it kick again and I started crying._ _I cry so many times, I noticed, I know that I'm pregnant and that's the reason probably but still, I was never a "crying" sort of girl and it really annoys me sometimes!_

 _Blythe started sending his poems to the Journal again, after almost six months of not sending a single one. I feel very proud of him for doing so and his poems really are getting better and better with every attempt of him writing them._ _You also ask me about how is your brother's work doing."It's doing just fine" he told me to write "Although my students' essays are_ incredibly _uncreative.". I'm laughing now, as he makes really funny faces every time he talks about his students' essays._

 _Oh, yes, and my work. My work is as wonderful as it always was and I wouldn't change it for any other job, I'm telling you. I prefer midwifery to nursing as it gives me so much more joy. I think it's also because of the people I work with. You know, "my girls" as I always call them, they are such wonderful friends and every break for breakfast and lunch we spend on laughing, talking, discussing and making our "midwifery jokes" that only other midwives would understand._

 _Unfortunately, I will finish with working in two weeks time, as I'm getting helplessly bigger and bigger, and especially because Blythe expects me to stay at home and enjoy myself._ Enjoy myself _! I will be so bored I won't know what to do with myself for the next three months! Maybe you could come for a visit then? I would very much appreciate it!_

 _Now, now, Blythe sends hugs and kisses for his "baby-sister" and I have to go to sleep as I have to get up at five o'clock again tomorrow._

 _Goodnight dear,_

 _Your very own,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

 _P.S. Leslie, I can't stop eating. Could you please inform my Mother that I really don't need any more cake as I really will become fat, but_ not _because of the baby I'm carrying!_


	6. The Heart's Desires

**Chapter VI**

The last day of February marked the last day of Julia's work before bringing the new baby into the world.

Straight after finishing her regular day of work, Julia came back to the St Gerard Majella's House with sadness and regret in her eyes and a hint of excitement and hope just behind them. However as soon as she entered the hall and discovered that it's decorated with ribbons and serpentines and the music was filling up the kitchen, a big smile appeared on her face which completely cleaned up the whole sadness and regret.

"Surprise!" Lake shouted joyfully with her head covered in ribbons and a cake in her hands.

Roxanna, Gladys, Sister Joan and Sister Mary were standing next to Lake with just as much decoration on them as she had, and just as wide smiles on their faces.

Julia gasped and giggled "Oh my Goodnes!" she said and kissed Lake's cheeks "You didn't have to throw me a party! I will be back in September anyway!"

"Oh, _well_." Lake waved her hand and put the cake nearer Julia's face "We wanted to make a party because you're our friend. So come on and let's have some fun!" she chuckled and they all sat down in the kitchen, cutting down the cake and eating it all while chatting cheerfully.

"This is all so nice." Julia said while taking a bite of the cake.

"Lake insisted on having a radio playing." Gladys said with a grin "I didn't really want it to play as I can't dance, but I must say it _does_ give a nice feeling."

Julia smiled at her "I always loved my portable radio." she said "It was the best thing in the world for me when I felt sad or lonely, and especially when I was working in London's hospital during the Blitz, I used to take it to the shelter and we all used to dance and sing." she grinned rememebring how both she and Olive used to stand up in front of the group of soldiers and nurses and sing to make them, and themselves, feel safe and more relaxed with the thought that bombs could fall on them in any second.

"I can't live without music." Lake said "And I simply _adore_ dancing! I will teach you how to swing-dance Gladys, it's my priority from this day on." she glanced at Gladys and winked meaningfully making poor Gladys to gulp at the very though of _her_ swing-dancing.

"Julia, would you rather work than stay at home? You don't seem so happy about your vacations." Roxanna said softly while finishing her piece of cake.

"Yes, I would." Julia replied "But then I think that after all I do need some rest, _and_ I have to start buying all the things for the baby. My cousin Leslie is going to teach me how to knit properly and therefore I will have plenty of things to do anyway." she chuckled and so did all the others.

"Hopefully _you_ will be good at knitting." Lake added "I can't knit at _all_. Everyone tried their best to teach me, but I can't. Once I wanted to make a pair of gloves but I ended up doing a handkerchief." she laughed and the everyone laughed with her.

"Speaking of knitting." Sister Joan said suddenly and stood up from her seat quickly. She went over to the drawer next to the kitchen's sink and took a small package out of it "Both me and Sister Marie wouldn't let you go without giving you our own knitting clothes for your new arrival." she said kindly and gave Julia the package.

Inside was a beautiful knitted baby-costume, all in green, along with a hat and two perfectly small shoes. Julia's eyes filled up with tears and she stood up to kiss both of the Sisters "I can't thank you enough. This is the sweetest costume I have ever seen!" she gasped again and touched the small shoe "I can't believe that my baby will be so small." she said in amazement.

"Would you prefer it to be big?" Sister Marie asked her with a smirk.

"No." Julia chuckled "I mean that I still can't quite believe that I will have a baby of my _own_. A baby so small and fragile, I will be terrified to touch it!" Julia said and put the clothes into the package again.

"Don't worry, I think you will be quite contrary, and you won't be able to put the baby away from your arms." Lake said with a smile.

"That's what happens most of the time." Gladys added and the chatter continued for the next two hours until Mrs Fray called and stated that her waters just broke. Julia packed her things, said the last goodbyes to her friends and the Sisters and left the St Gerard Majella's House, looking at it even while she was biking back home, and feeling that she was really getting more and more excited for June.

* * *

In early March the Sunflower House had three visitors from Glen.

Cee and Nancy came over for a weekend and with them came Leslie, who was supposed to stay for another week, and have some vacations of her own with her brother and sister-in-law.

On the afternoon of the girls' arrival, Julia organised for Patrick to come and meet all of the girls. He acceped the offer and came just three hours after the girls arrived. They were very astonished when they saw him and Julia even whispered to Leslie "I told you he was handsome".

Patrick was dressed in the best blue shirt and trousers along with his small very elegant black hat with a silver watch shining on his wrist. Leslie and Nancy had to sit down, from the sudden wave of hotness which passed through both them. Cee, however, stood with Patrick and made a small talk with him. Julia was quite surprised as she knew how shy her sister always was, but was glad nonetheless that she was slowly growing out of it.

"Patrick will you have some tea with us?" Julia asked him.

"Oh, that would be splendid, Mrs Ford." he said warmly and sat down next to Cee, looking at her with twinkling eyes. Julia forbid herself to grin and just shook her head "Patrick, please call me Julia." she said to him.

"Or Bathsheba." Leslie added with a smile.

"Or Sheba." Nancy joined in.

"Or Bath." Cee said quietly and smiled at her sister.

Patrick laughed in his low voice and clasped is hands "I won't be able to choose the name for you just yet Mrs… _Julia_." he said.

Julia chuckled quietly and went to the kitchen to boil a kettle.

When she came back, she found Patrick being in the circle of interest, surrounded by all the girls sitting next to him on the sofa, talking about something very passionately. Julia cleared her throat and they all looked at her without saying a word. She smiled and put down the cookies and tea on the coffe-table in front of them.

"So, Patrick, did you get acquainted with my girls?" she asked him and he grinned at the girls around him.

"Yes, I did. I'm very impressed that Cee is a painter too." he said and looked at Julia's sister meaningfully.

Cee blushed heavily and Julia grinned at her kindly "She is a wonderful painter. This painting over there," she pointed at the framed landscape of the garden in the House on the Hill, hanging on the wall behind Patrick "-is painted by her." she said proudly.

Patrick whistled "That's just amazing, Cee!" he said in surprise "I can't paint like that and I finished the university course."

"Well, thank you." Cee replied quietly and grinned at him sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm so happy I will be here for the whole week!" Leslie said suddenly and squeezed Julia's hand tightly "It seems ages since we both spend some time together on talking and laughing."

"That's true." Julia replied with a smile "Ever since I've married, we didn't have any time to talk together face-to-face. But you know that you will _have_ to teach me how to knit, so talking will have to go to the side for a bit." she chuckled and so did everyone else.

" _You_ don't know how to knit?" Nancy asked her in surprise.

"No, I don't. What's so surprising about that?" Julia asked her with a raised brow.

"Well," Nancy started in her proud voice which everyone in her family knew too well "I knew how to knit ever since I was six years old, I supposed that you, _married_ and _mother-to-be_ , knows how to knit." she rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.

Julia sighed and shook her head "Nancy, don't you already know that I am different from you? In many _many_ ways?" she asked her and noticed how Leslie and Cee put their hands on their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"Oh, _now_ I do." she replied and smiled at her "But don't worry, I'm _sure_ you will learn how to knit properly."

Julia chuckled and so everybody else did too "When is Blythe coming home?" Leslie asked her all of a sudden.

"He should be here any moment now." she replied with a smile and looked out of the wondow, which was her habit "Oh, there he is!" she said joyfully and stood up along with Leslie, Cee and Nancy, who were all excited to finally see Blythe after three months of not seeing him at all.

"Maybe I should come back home, then…" Patrick said and started standing up but Julia stopped him.

"Oh, please stay a bit longer. You have to join us for dinner and give your opinion on my very own apple-pie." Julia winked at him knowingly and he winked back.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Dad is doing seafood and I _detest_ it to death." Patrick replied and in this very moment, he and Julia became friends.

* * *

"I can't believe that Cee and Nancy are gone already." Julia said as she sinked down in her bed at the end of Sunday, just few hours after she and Blythe sent Cee and Nancy off to Glen again.

"I know," Blythe replied sleepily and put his arm around Julia's shoulders "-this weekend went too fast."

"Yes, it did." Julia agreed and then sighed "I'm worried about Cee, you know."

Blythe turned his head and looked at Julia seriously "Why? I didn't see anything what could be wrong." he admitted.

"Well, _I'm_ her sister, I see things _you_ don't see." Julia said and grinned bitterly "But she seems very weird. When she talked with me alone, she seemed as if her mind was completely somewhere else."

"Do you think it might be because of Owen?" Blythe asked his wife with a raised brow.

"Yes, that's what I'm mostly afraid of." she said eventually "She really _does_ love him, and I don't know if it's her real _true_ love. She's only fifteen after all, well _almost_ sixteen."

" _I_ was fifteen when I realised that _you_ were the one for me." Blythe whispered to her ear and put his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently "Don't worry about her, Julia. If she wants to talk, she will, you know that. Leave her be."

Julia nodded in agreement "Patrick seems to like her." she whispered back and made Blythe chuckle quietly.

"He does. Maybe he will be "the man" for her." he said with a smile.

"Who knows." Julia grinned lightly "Although Nancy was doing everything to bring his attention to herself." she giggled remembering how Nancy's face was turning red whenever Patrick talked with Cee instead of her.

"That's true." he laughed "I'm more concerned about my sister though, and _her_ love affair with this Roland fellow." he shook his head angrily.

"Yes, I don't think they really suit each other, from her descriptions of him." she said "But maybe I think so because of our poor Jake who loves her to bits." she sighed again.

"That might be the reason." Blythe agreed "But at least my other sibling, Gilly, brought some good news for us today!" he smiled with shining eyes.

Julia smiled back "I know!" she said with excitement "Faye is pregnant too and she is just as much overjoyed as I am. And we both will have small children just few months apart from each other!" she sighed happily.

Blythe grinned at this thought and looked at the clock standing on his night-table "I think we should go to sleep, my sweetheart." he said.

"Alright, I actually feel sleepy, and I have to take the opportunity to sleep as our little dancer is not kicking my ribs tonight with such energy as he or she did yesterday." she chuckled and put her hand on her round stomach.

Blythe laughed and put his hand gently on Julia's hand which was resting on her stomach "I can't wait to meet her." he whispered lovingly.

" _Her_?" Julia said in surprise "Do you think it will be a girl after all?" she asked him with a funny smile on her face.

"I don't know but I always refer to our baby as "her", instead of "him or her". I think it's just a feeling." he said and stroked his wife's hand tenderly.

"I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, and I don't mind." Julia replied softly and turned off the lamp standing on her night-table "I will let you go to sleep now, my dear husband." she whispered and kissed him sweetly.

"Goodnight, Mrs Ford." he whispered back and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mr Ford." she said and closed her eyes too.

As soon as she did, she heard a soft, regular breathing of Blythe and knew that he was asleep already. She shook her head and rolled her eyes "Men are so hopeless sometimes." she whispered to herself and turned over to the other side.

After just two minutes, she was sound asleep.


	7. March '46

**Chapter VII**

"I can't believe that I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Leslie said when she finished off knitting the little hat for Julia's baby.

Leslie, Faye and Julia were sitting together in the Sunflower House's living room, knitting furiously, and enjoying their last cup of cocoa all together before Leslie would leave the next day. It was a lovely afternoon, the last day of the second week of March and they were all expecting Blythe and Gilly to come back from work in any second.

"I know, it all went so incredibly fast." Julia said and smiled at her finished sock with pride "Leslie, I won't thank you enough for teaching me how to knit! Now I know that I can truly do _anything_!" she chuckled and the girls around her giggled.

"You certainly can." Leslie agreed with a grin "I'm quite happy that I'm coming back, although I really _did_ need a nice vacation like this one."

Faye looked at her under her the sweater she was knitting with shining eyes "Are you happy because you will see Roland?" she asked her and both she and Julia exchanged knowing glances.

"I knew you would think about _that_ first!" Leslie said and rolled her eyes "Well, but whether I like it or not, it's true." she sighed and then grinned at her sisters-in-law "I suppose that's what being in love feels like, isn't it?"

"It depends, Leslie." Julia said slowly "The longing to see the person doesn't necessarily show that you're in love."

"I must agree, I'm afraid." Faye added and Leslie looked at both of them with confusion.

"You don't approve of Roland, do you?" she outbursted "From the moment I came here and talked about him and about what he is like, you _always_ say that it's not only "this or that" that shows you that you're in love." she crossed her arms.

"Leslie don't be cross." Julia said kindly and put her hand on Leslie's arm "We just want you to be happy and we worry about you and that maybe you rush too much into a relationship with… Roland." Julia said the last word as if it was the most shocking thing in the whole world.

"But I _am_ in love with him, and I don't see why you should be worried." Leslie said convincingly "Roland is a perfect gentleman but he _can_ be wicked at times, just what I think is the best for _me_ , because _I_ am wicked myself." her eyes twinkled with craziness which made both Julia and Faye look at each other with concern.

"But Les," Julia said again "Is that all he is? Half gentleman and half wicked?" she asked her with furrowed brows.

"Of course not, you _goose_!" she replied cheerfully and Julia looked at her angrily when she used the word "goose" just as if she was talking to a child!

Faye shook her head "Leslie, we just want you not to rush into anything which you might regret." she said warmly.

"I won't marry all of a sudden, don't worry about that." she chuckled "You two will be the first ones to know anyway."

Julia and Faye exchanged their glances again and rolled their eyes in unison, at the same time Blythe's and Gil's chatter filled up the room as they entered it, making the whole atmosphere less tense than it was just a few seconds ago.

"Hello ladies!" Gil said joyfully and kissed his wife's forehead "How was your day so far?" he asked and sat down by Faye's side.

Blythe kissed Julia's nose tenderly and sat down by her side, putting his arm around her shoulders "Knittingly good." Julia replied with a grin reserved only for her husband.

They all laughed light-heartedly "I knew you would learn knitting in a blink of an eye, Sheba." Blythe said to his wife and looked at her proudly.

She giggled "I don't think five days is a blink of an eye, Blythe Ford!" she said and then pointed at the not-small column of knitted baby-clothes lying on the table in front of them "Now I have all the clothes I need for the first two months after the baby's arrival. Then…" she sighed "I will just buy clothes."

Faye chuckled "I think I will too, when it will be my turn just three months after you." she said and touched her round stomach gently.

Leslie sighed, as if she just turned back from a dream-land "I'm sure of one thing." she said "There will never be not enough clothes for either of your babies." and with this everyone else had to agree.

* * *

Just few days after Leslie came back to Glen, Julia had three other visitors whom she expected most of all, and welcomed them with open arms full of brownies (which were not burnt) and hot tea.

Lake, Gladys and Roxanna came down to the Sunflower House to check up on "their patient" as well as share some gossip from work and their lives.

They were all sitting in the dining room, and when Blythe saw them all as he came back from work, he said that they looked positively gleaming. They really _were_ gleaming, and each of them was gleaming on their own way.

Lake was as always dressed in the most fashionable clothes possible, wearing a simple navy-blue dress with pretty little buttons attached to the top of it with high heels resting on her feet. Her dark curls were curlier than ever and her dark-dark eyes were shining with the secret she was about to share with her only friends.

Gladys, was wearing her best "old but good" brown dress, which unfortunately wasn't especially pretty but her hair was pinned up beatifully with the most perfect old, shining, diamond brooch.

Roxanna, looked like an angel and even though she wore a simple knitted sweater and a long grey skirt her face was radiating with hope and strength which she was always bringing with her to the world around her.

Finally Julia herself, the proud and excited mother-to-be, glowing in her new yellow dress matching her short dark-red hair. Her eyes were twinkling with this very special gleam reserved just for those women who knew what happiness awaits them in a very short period of time.

"I'm so glad that all of you are fine and not overworked because of me." Julia said and took a bite of her brownie.

"Oh, please Bath," Lake waved her hand "You _had_ to stop working. I wouldn't let you work even if you would scare me with a knife in your hand." she chuckled and so did the girls around her.

"I know, and I'm glad in a way." Julia relied "My legs are swelling up and I hate it so much. I thought that now, when I'm at home, I can go out and have a walk with Mrs Veratti whenever I like, but now it only proves me wrong." she sighed but then grinned "Do you have any exciting news to tell me, girls?" she asked them eagerly.

Roxanna and Gladys shrugged but Lake squeaked and everyone looked at her curiously "What is it?" the three of them asked her in the same moment and Lake put her right hand in front of their eyes. There was a shining diamond ring on her fourth finger.

They all gasped "You're engaged!" Julia breathed out and smiled at her friend happily.

"Yes," Lake replied proudly "My Lucas proposed just yesterday." she squeaked in joy again.

"At _last_ , I should say." Gladys said calmly.

"Congratulations Lake." Julia said to her friend and kissed her cheeks "I wish you two the best of luck. At least half as much as I have with _my_ Blythe." she grinned radiantly again, looking at her wedding picture hanging on the wall next to her.

"Yes, Lake, congratulations from all of us." Roxanna joined in and smiled at her friend kindly.

"Thank you, dear girls." Lake replied cheerfully "Our wedding will take place in May, somewhere in the middle and of course Roxanna and Gladys will _have_ to be my bridesmaids." she looked at her two friends with sympathy "Unfortunately, you Julia are _already_ married." she shook her head in disappointmet.

"Oh _well_ ," Julia replied "I will enjoy looking at you walking down the aisle from my seat just as much if I was walking behind you." she smiled tenderly at Lake.

"I wonder when my turn will come? Or maybe I will be an old-maid forever?" Gladys said absent-mindedly, only realising that she said something after few seconds when she looked at Lake with regret "I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil your news." she said.

"Oh, you didn't, dear." Lake said to her with a grin "We all know you worry about your old-maid-thing, but _really_ you shouldn't."

"But how can I not when I'm _thirty one_ years old!" she said in despair and Julia put her hand on her arm.

"Gladys, you have to take things slowly. You still have time, besides it's better you wait till you're thirty than to marry a wrong man at twenty!" she said.

"I agree with you entirely." Roxanna added and put her small hand on Gladys' gigantic one "So don't worry. You have us all anyway." she smiled at her.

Gladys let out a smile "Thank God I have such wonderful friends!" she said and then turned to Lake excitedly "At least I will have the opportunity to be a bridesmaid! That must be half as exciting as being a bride and so I will be able to imagine how it is to be one myself!"

The girs looked at her friend and laughed as one voice, causing Blythe who was sitting in his office and preparing another lesson for his students, to stop writing and laugh too.

* * *

A week before Easter, Mr and Mrs Veratti, accompanied by their son Patrick, came to the Sunflower House with two bowls, one bowl was full of pasta and the other full of the Fords' favourite dessert, tiramisu.

"They all look so nice together," Julia thought that evening looking at the whole Veratti family "-so happy with just sitting next to each other." With this thought, her dreams of having a family so full and happy started to grow in her mind even more than ever before.

But they _did_ look happy, each of them equally.

The Verattis and Julia with Blythe sat down together in the dining room, and talked about how much they life changed since the last time they saw each other, which was four days earlier. The Fords and the Verattis were very close friends and always open for helping each other, in everyday's life.

"Julia and I would like to suggest you something, which hopefully you will accept." Blythe said offically.

The Verattis looked at him with interest in their eyes "I'm sure we will." Jenny said with a smile.

"We would like you three to agree on coming with us to Glen for the four-days-long Easter next week." he said and grinned at his wife who looked at them expectantly.

Lorenzo whooped and his wife gave a small squeak whereas Patrick clasped his hands together and then grinned from ear to ear "It's so nice of you to invite us!" Jenny said joyfully "Of course we will accept the offer, even if we have to sleep on the floor." she chuckled.

"Oh, you _won't_ sleep on the floor, I assure you." Julia laughed.

"Oh, thank Goodness!" Patrick siged with relief and they all chuckled, his mother giving him a playful pinch in the arm.

"You will stay at Ingleside with our Grandparents as they insisted on you doing so. They really loved you from the very first sight." Blythe added with a grin.

"We loved them the minute we saw them too." Lorenzo said cheerfully "They are so kind and _very_ interesting!"

"That's settled then." Patrick concluded.

"I have a feeling that this Easter is going to very _very_ special." Julia said and she couldn't be more right about that, although she didn't know it then.

* * *

 _Dear Bathsheba,_

 _This letter is quite different from all the others because it is written from both me and Claire who is sitting right next to me in this very second._

 _Claire, her sweet son Miller and her husband Lewis came all together to Kensington to stay with us for a weekend and I couldn't be happier to see them all. Claire looks as beautiful as always (she is laughing now) and her husband shows off how proud he is wherever he's going. Miller is such a darling boy of just one year of age, who is giggling ever since he came here._

 _He looks exactly like Claire, I must say, but has his father's lips and forehead. Claire is such a lovely mother, and she said to us once that she won't have a single baby in her life! Wasn't she silly, tell me Bath?_

 _I'm glad you liked the picture of my own Artemesia. She is very pretty, isn't she? Niall said that she looks just like me, but I'm not sure if that's such a good thing, I'm not even that pretty (Claire is laughing again! Can you believe it?). But all in all, my baby girl_ is _beautiful and in my opinion she looks half like me with her round face and frecles, and half like Niall with her blue eyes and lovely blonde curls. She is an angel._

 _Claire and I can't wait for your baby to arrive. He or she will be just perfect and I know it! Claire thinks that you should have a boy but I prefer you to have a girl, and for her to be as crazy as you are, you old thing!_

 _Well, anyway, tomorrow all of us are going together to Covent Garden and I know that you will be the one who will be missed the most. I still can't believe I haven't seen you for almost a year now! And Claire didn't see you in_ three _years! (We both sigh now)_

 _Artemesia is sleepy and I will have to put her to her cot therefore I'm putting my pen into Claire's hand and she will write you a few words._

 _Dearest Julia, I am so happy to meet up with Olive eventually! It's so weird to meet up with her when we both have little babies in our arms. But it's very wonderful, and I really can't wait to finally make up my mind and come and visit you in the Canada of yours someday._

 _Lewis and I are thinking about moving to London, Lewis got a job in the office near the Tower Bridge you see. Grandmama isn't pleased at all and thinks that it is really bad environement to bring up a child in, I worry myself but Lewis says that we will have to move after the summer because this job is well, really well-paid._

 _Anyway, I think I will have to go and put my little one to his cot too, as he is peacefully asleep in my arms now, and making me hard to write._

 _All of us wish you all the best for the Easter holidays,_

 _Alwyas Yours,_

 _Claire and Olive_


	8. Very Special Easter

**Chapter VIII**

A week later, Julia and Blythe put all their bags into their car and followed by the Gil's and Faye's car and the Veratti's car, they started their journey towards Glen St Mary.

Julia was in a state where one can't decide whether what they feel in their stomach is a feeling of happiness or are they just hungry. She was overjoyed that she was going to see her whole family again after not seeing them all for four full months! She was coming back to her hometwon which she didn't visit for over half a year and that made her even more excited for coming back. Blythe was quite simmilar and they both couldn't stop talking about their family reunion for the whole two-hours-long journey.

Eventually the Fords and the Verattis arrived at the Ingleside, where all the family gathered together to meet them. There was no end to hugging, kissing and telling each other stories that afternoon, it seemed for everyone as they hadn't seen each other for four _years_ and not just four months.

"They didn't change." Julia concluded in a relief at the end of the day.

And she was right, no one changed exactly, but there still were a few _small_ changes as changes are inevitable. The darling babies, Julienne and Knox, certainly changed as they were already past the first year of their lives, and so did the "not-baby" as he referred to himself, little four-year-old Jackie. Julia met the new addition to a family: the sweet Nanny who was a very pretty and lovely girl even though she was crying almost every ten minutes.

Of course, there was Luna who was showing off her not so small round-shaped stomach, Faye whose stomach was less showy but still giving her enough joy to look forward to and Julia herself, who grew to be a real, as she called herself, "round orange".

Merry, was even more 'merry' than ever, and was constantly asking whether Luna was feeling alright, or whether she needed something. Julia and her brother Walt laughed together while watching Merry, they both felt so happy for him especially because he seemed exactly like he was before the war.

Cee was still hopelessly in love with Owen. She was looking at him almost longingly when they both sat together on the bench on Ingleside's veranda and talked about Owen's Redmond-life. Julia had to admit that even though she prefered Cee to fall in love with Patrick, she and Owen made a really nice couple. "If he could only _see_ her!" Julia whispered to her husband angrily, and Blythe sighed, looking at his younger brother with disappointment.

Jake was, surprisingly, changed but for the better. He was smiling and talking all the time especially about how much he loved his job as a violinist in Chicago. Julia felt as if a big stone disappeared from her heart, as she thought that maybe, _maybe_ he found a new girl but wasn't still quite ready to tell Julia about her.

Grandfather Meredith wasn't walking anymore, just driving around in his wheelchair, and smiling through and keeping a "stiff upper lip" and telling everyone that he is just fine, "not to worry, Shebs" he told Julia and winked at her, making her feel that she really _was_ home, at last.

* * *

"Oh please Mum, I have to help you with cooking, if not with cleaning!" Julia argued with Faith in the House on the Hill's kitchen just one day before the Easter Sunday.

It was already midday, and all of Julia's aunts her girl-cousins, grandmothers and Mrs Veratti gathered up in the House on the Hill to prepare all the food and catch up on all the lives of Julia, Faye, Rose and Cilia who weren't seen for such a long time in Glen St Mary.

Faith rolled her eyes and pointed at the kitchen's chair "You will sit down right _there_ and enjoy your tea. And don't you say another word, Julia Una _Ford_!" she said and groaned, coming back to mixing all the ingredients for the cake.

Julia sighed and sat down where she was told "Why do you all think that all the pregnant women have to sit down and just watch and don't do anything at all?" she asked the group around her "Do you think that at Sunflower House I just sit and do nothing all day?"

"You don't mean that you cook _and_ clean every day while being seven months pregnant?" Rilla said in a shocked tone and cleaned her cheeks covered in flour with a kitchen-towel.

Julia chuckled at the worried face of her mother-in-law "Oh, please Auntie Rilla, I'm not an invalid." she said eventually and everyone else laughed.

"I'm so excited for you, Juliet you _won't_ believe it!" Rose squeaked as she held the little Nanny on her lap "How can you not know whether it is a boy or a girl? I was _always_ right about that." she patted Julia's hand assuringly.

"I just don't know." Julia answered "And I don't mind too, although I think that Blythe would like a girl." she put her hand on her stomach, with a small grin crossing her face.

"Merry wants a girl too." Luna said with a smile "Although I don't think I mind as well. As long as the baby's healthy, I'm happy." she patted her bump tenderly.

In this moment Leslie stormed into the room. Her hair was tottaly messed up, and she was barefooted, holding her heels in her hands "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late everyone!" she breathed out and put on her shoes quickly.

Everyone laughed as she put on her apron and joined in making a salad. She stood next to her mother, and tried not to look at her face, as Rilla was glarring at her daughter angrily.

"I'm so glad you could join us for Easter, Jenny." Anne said to Mrs Veratti next whom she was sitting at the kitchen's table.

"Yes, that's always so nice to have new friendly people with us at our family reunions." Nan joined in joyfully.

"Oh, that's us who are greatful!" Jenny portested cheerfully "We didn't have a family-Easter in years! It's so nice to have so many people around you, especially at a time like this, when the family is needed." she sighed happily and squeezed Anne's hand.

"Well, we are finally finished!" Di shouted with relief and clasped her hands, sitting on the chair "Thank Goodness! I wouldn't take million dollars for doing it all again!" and with this everyone laughed again.

"Of _course_ you would, Mumsy." said Cordelia "Just think about it, million dollars to buy _anything_ you want." she said dreamily and the room filled with with laughter and joking again.

* * *

The expected by everyone, Sunday, came and everyone sat down together for the Easter-dinner in the old Ingleside.

Julia, and neither anyone else, could ever get bored of the old traditional family dishes which were standing on the dinner table that day. They all loved it and missed it throughout the year. This Easter was different in its own way too, as Mr Veratti brought his own "Italian taste" onto the Easter table, and everyone adored each of the new dishes he brought.

Everyone was very into talking, not just with the people sitting next to them at the table but also the people at the very end of the table, making everyone almost shout to each other to hear one another. However everyone was used to it by then and somehow it always gave their Easter or Christmas a special home-like feeling.

Patrick was sitting between Cee and Nancy as he was sitted by Grandmother Blythe, and Julia could swear that she knew exactly what her Grandma was doing. Poor Patrick, tried his best to talk with Cee and Cee only, but Nancy kept on talking to him, not daring to think that he would rather talk to Cee instead of her.

Jem brought a surprise to the Easter table. He held two small, brown puppies in his arms, and he held them just like small babies, announcing that some man sold them for him for free as he was leaving his house and couldn't do anything with them. Faith was terrified at first but as soon as she took the puppies in her arms, she fell in love with them and said that she didn't mind after all. And so the puppies were added to the family and named Sunday and Easter, just to make the laughter much more louder than it was already.

"Rose, Cilia, Luna and Lily do you think that you could visit me some day in my Sunflower House? You haven't visited me there yet." Julia said to her friends while patting the sleepy Easter on the head.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come, Sheba." Luna said shyly "Merry won't let me travel until the baby will be born."

"Of course." Julia nodded in agreement but couldn't hide her disappointment. She then turned with optimism to Rose, Cilia and Lily "And what about you three then? You have to see my new home! And meet Gladys, Lake and Roxanna!" she said enthusiastically.

"And help you to prepare for the baby." Cilia added with a smirk which caused the girls to laugh once more.

"I think I'll need some advice from the _real_ mothers." she admitted with a gentle smile.

"I don't think I will be able to come just yet, Sheba." Lily sighed and looked at her husband from the corner of the eye "Walt is so busy at work he won't be able to drive me to White Sands, and you know that it's quite a long way for us from Kingsport. But I assure you that we will visit you sooner than you might think." she winked at Julia knowingly and Julia squeezed her hand.

"John, do you think it will be possible for me to go for a week with Nanny and Jackie to Julia's new home, let's say... next month?" Rose turned to her husband unexpectadly.

John kissed Rose's nose "Of course, darling. I don't mind at all." he said and winked at Julia and she winked back, holding back her laughter.

"Marshall." Cilia followed Rose's example and patted her husband on the shoulder "Is it alright with you if I would come to Julia's for a week with Knoxie, next month?" she asked him gently.

"Sure, why ever not?" Marshall said and smiled at his wife tenderly.

Cilia and Rose exchanged their smiles and giggled with Julia "It's settled then!" she said eventually and almost sighed with relief.

And the chatter continued.

After some time, Leslie came out of the dining room to the kitchen, as she wanted to wash her hands after playing with naughty Sunday. As soon as Leslie came outside, Jake excused himself from the table and went to the kitchen after her.

"Do you think that…?" Julia whispered to her husband sitting next to her, examining the door which just closed behind Jake.

Blythe touched her hand reassuringly "I'm not sure. Maybe I will check on them?" he whispered back.

"No, no, I will go." Julia said and stood up "Does anyone want some more tea?" she asked the whole table and got an answer immediately: six new cups of tea. Julia went over to the kitchen door ver slowly and as quietly as she could, feeling a bit guilty to interrupt both Jake and Leslie but at the same time thinking that nothing serious is happening.

However she didn't have to wait long to learn what happened. As soon as Julia reached the kitchen's door, the sobbing Leslie ran out of the kitchen, and not looking at Julia at all, she ran straight out of the Ingleside's hall into the garden.

"Leslie!" Julia called after her, but knew it was hopeless. She quickly went inside the kitchen and saw Jake, with tears in his eyes and a hand on his mouth "Jake…" she said as calmly as she could and put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"She rejected me, Julia." he said quietly, and Julia felt how her sweater was becoming wet under the place where his head was resting.

"You _proposed_?" Julia said in disbelief and looked in his eyes with worry.

"Yes, unfortunately." he replied and dryed off his tears "What a fool!" he hissed to himself.

"Jake, no, you're not a fool." Julia said and put her hand on his cheek "Tell me, dear, what did she say exactly?" she asked him.

"That she doesn't love me in that way." he breathed out between the sobs "And that it's because she loves another man. I bet it's this Roland of hers." he said his rival's name through the clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid it is… Roland." Julia sighed "Leslie is a fool in this moment, not you, dearest Jake. Don't blame yourself for anything." she said and stopped when she saw Jake looking at something behind her. She turned around and saw her whole family standing and looking worringly at them "I will go and find Leslie; girls will you join me?" she asked, looking at Rose, Cilia, Luna, Faye and Lily.

The girls nodded and they all went outside to the garden, finding Leslie almost immediately as she was sitting on the vernadah with her head between her legs, crying loudly.

"Oh, Leslie!" Rose put her arm around her shoulder caringly "Tell us all what happened?" she asked her.

Leslie looked at all of them with red face "Jake proposed to me…" she cried out and grabbed Julia's hand quickly, and Julia put her arm around her other shoulder, stroking her red curls gently.

All the girls, except for Julia, gasped and looked at their Leslie with shock "And you…?" Lily asked.

"I rejected him, of course!" she replied irritated, drying off her tears "How could I accept him? I love Roland and _only_ Roland! I couldn't possibly love Jake enough to marry him." she said decidedly.

Julia sighed but grinned sympathetically at Leslie "Are you _sure_ that Roland is the one?" she asked her quietly.

"Yes, I do _now_." she said softly and smiled at the girls around her "I can feel it in my bones." and then she sighed again "But I feel so dreadful about Jake. He was always my friend and I hurt him so badly." she looked at Julia "I remember how Blythe felt when you rejected him at first. And now Jake will feel the same."

Julia felt how tears started filling up her eyes "I know, sweetie." she said caringly and stroked Leslie's messed up hair "But I promise you that he will get better, and if you weren't meant to be together, then you just won't be and he will find someone else to love."

"That's quite right." Cilia said with a smile "Besides, I'm sure he won't be angry at you. Just a bit… downhearted."

And so he was.

Two days later, when Easter was offically ended and there was time for everyone to come back home, Jake's eyes were still quite red from the amount of tears which they produced, and his face was quite pale. The image of Jake taking his suitcases and jumping on the train, looking at Leslie with regret and longing, was a real heart-breaking view for everyone in his family, but mostly for Leslie herself. She was shaking all morning and Jem already told her to take another week of vacation from her work as a nurse and she agreed with him gladly.

Leslie didn't speak with anyone about Jake, and Jake didn't speak with anyone about Leslie, both of them remained silnet for the next two days and wanted nothing else but for this Easter to come to an end.

Thankfully, everyone else departed with smiles as they always did, especially when they waved Julia and Blythe off, because they all knew that the next time they'll see them, there will be a small bundle in either Julia's or Blythe's hands, and everyone was as excited as they both were.

And so the Easter holiday was over and as Julia and Blythe were driving back to White Sands, they felt that after all, they were happy to come back to their Sunflower House, knowing that at least the two of them will experience nothing _but_ joy in the next few months.


	9. Spring Is Welcomed

**Chapter IX**

 _Dear Sheba,_

 _Thank you for your sweet letter which you sent me right after Easter. It really helped me get through the first stage of a "shock" and now I'm on my way on getting stronger and more hopeful._ _If it wasn't for you and Blythe, I don't think I would feel as fine as I feel now. I'm not saying that I feel wonderful but still, I do feel better and stronger than I did on Easter Sunday._

 _I'm very optimistic I promise you, and more and more open to all the new people in my job. Talking of which I recently started talking more with a girl called Barbara Luton who is a pianist, and she really is a lovely girl, although I'm not sure if I will ever be able to get over my love for Leslie, Barbara is a really very good friend of mine now._

 _No, Leslie and I didn't speak after my "proposal". I tried my best to encourage myself to do so, but I just… couldn't and that's the only thing I can say about my cowardice. But I'm glad that you told me that Leslie isn't angry, but just scared and sorry just as much as I am. Hopefully one day I'll be able to talk to her again._

 _Unfortunately I must finish now, as I came back from work today really late and I have to get up in six hours again._

 _Thank you both for everything you did in order to keep me "strong for my own good",_

 _Your friend and a cousin,_

 _Jake Meredith_

* * *

"Julia, this is the loveliest nursery my eyes have ever seen." Rose said in disbelief when she entered the room which Julia and Blythe prepared for the arrival of their new baby just a few days earlier.

Rose and Cilia came for a week with their children to the Sunflower House, just as they planned and Julia was giving them a "tour" around her house, walking through the halls as if she was dancing with pride.

"It's so bright and sweet." Cilia added joyfully when she looked around the room.

"I love it how the walls are white and not green or blue like in all the other nurseries." Rose said "And oh, Cilia just look at this little cot!" she squeaked when she saw the wooden cot standing next to the window.

Julia smiled at them with a dreamy look on her face "Isn't it a darling?" she said eventually "Mrs Colette, whose baby boy I delivered, gave me this cot as soon as she learned that I was pregnant. She said it was in her family for quite a while, and wanted me to have it, as a present for delivering her baby boy." she touched the wooden frame gently with her eyes shining.

"That's really nice of her." Rose admitted "Juliet, I must ask you something." she said in a decided tone and looked at Julia almost seriously "What about the name? I'm sure you and Blythe must have chosen it by now, when you are due in less than a month."

"Well we didn't exactly choose the name _yet_." Julia replied slowly and chuckled under the shocked expression of Rose's and Cilia's faces.

"What do _you_ mean? You haven't even thought about a single name?" Cilia asked in disbelief.

"Of course we _did_ think about some of them." Julia replied quickly to straighten things out "But we didn't pick the name. Blythe said that he wants _me_ to choose the name for our first child and I decided that I will know the name of my baby as soon as I will see the baby's face. Not sooner, I fear." she shook her head sternly.

Rose and Cilia sighed with disappointment "Tell us at least about the names you did think about." Rose suggested.

"For a boy, we thought about Tennyson and Hugo, _obviously_." she said and the girls giggled "And for a girl we thought about Layla and Audrey." she grinned and patted her big stomach lightly "We want our child to have a name that nobody else has in our family."

"These are quite unusual names, I must say. But I like them very much!" said Rose and the three of them went downstairs, straight into the living room, sitting on the sofa right next to each other.

"Did Leslie write to you lately?" Cilia asked Julia suddenly, taking small Knoxie on her lap.

"The last time I got her letter was almost two weeks ago." Julia said worryingly "Do you think that she is still upset?"

"I'm sure she is." Rose said and sighed "She sent me a letter last week, an incredibly short one, telling me that she is fine but very melancholy at times, I don't know if i can believe her. You know Leslie, she is alwyas too dramatic when it comes to expressing herself. But she said that she is altogether alright "as Roland is always by her side"." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think they are meant to be, to be honest." Cilia admitted and Rose with Julia nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I." Julia replied with a sigh "Especially because Jake loves her so much, and I always thought deep down that the two of them were really meant to be." she shook her head.

"My poor brother." Rose said with sadness in her voice "I feel so sorry for him. If only Chicago was somewhere nearer I would go to him and hug him all the time until he would eventually get better." she smiled bitterly.

Julia put her arm around Rose's shoulders "I know you would, I would do the same but we can't do it unfortunately, and all we can do is to stay hopeful for him. The sun will rise up again whether we want it or not." she added with a small smile on her face.

And the three girls spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and eating cookies, even though they said that they won't eat even one. Jackie was playing with his toys on the floor, and little Nanny was cooed by her mother, Julia and Cilia respectively, wheras little Knoxie was exploring the room all the time, and being watched closely by everyone.

Then it was time for everyone to go to bed and as Julia and Blythe went to their bedroom, Blythe turned to his wife suddenly and said as quietly as he could: "I want to publish my book of poetry which I wrote a while ago."

Julia turned around to face him with a big smile on her face "Blythe! That's wonderful! You have my entire support for this decision." she said to him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"But I'm afraid they will reject it." he replied slowly "I corrected some of it, you know that I wrote it almost six years ago, but still I don't know if it's any good."

"Give it to me then and I will give you an honest opinion." Julia said warmly and caressed his cheeks tenderly "Besides, I know that if the publishers will be smart enough, they will certainly agree to publish your book of poetry." she grinned at him.

Blythe looked at her lovingly and kissed her forehead "You know when I once told you that you are my brightest star?" he whispered to her ear gently.

"Yes?" she whispered back, with a shadow of a smile appearing on her lips.

"You aren't my brightest star, you are my sun which always shines to me whenever I feel dark." he said and kissed her nose lightly, smiling at her with adoration.

"And you think that the publishers won't accept your book?" Julia said with a smirk on her face and the two of them laughed merrily.

* * *

The day after both Rose and Cilia took their children and came back to Montreal and Charlottetown, Blythe went to as many publishers as he could and gave the copy of his poetry book with shaking hands but hopeful expression on his face. While Blythe was away, Julia had another visitor, this time it was the glowing bride-to-be, Lake Alex who proudly came into the living room of the Sunflower House dressed in her wedding dress and with a veil resting on her head.

"Lake, you look wonderful." Julia gasped when her friend stood in front of her.

"The newest pattern which I discovered in Vogue." she explained as she was turning around to present her friend how her dress flowed smoothly "It's so simple, yet so extravagant." she sighed in happiness and Julia giggled like a little girl.

"I think the simplest is the best." Julia said with a smile as she watched Lake walking around the room "And your veil! It's such a sweet idea that you made it out of flowers." she gasped when she looked closely at Lake's short and also simple but very elegant flowery veil.

"It was Roxanna's idea." Lake said with a grin "And she did the whole veil along with pinning all the flowers in it. It's a _grand_ idea, isn't it?" she said and giggled while sitting down next to Julia, taking her hands in her own.

"Are you happy, Lake?" Julia asked her with a smile because she knew the answer already.

"Yes, incredibly happy." Lake replied with tears of joy in her eyes "And in order to make me even happier, I want you to agree on being the one who will give me away." she said with shining eyes.

"Oh!" Julia said in surprise "Really, Lake? _Me_? Are you sure you don't want Gladys or Roxanna, who knew you longer that myself?" she asked her quickly.

"I met Gladys and Roxanna just a year before you, Bath. Besides, I know you just as much as I know them, and I always felt a special connection to you, my dearest friend. So… what is your decision then?" she squeezed Julia's hands assuringly.

"Of course I will! It will be an honor!" she said and the two of them threw their arms on one another, laughing cheerfully for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

One week later, which was also the last week of May, Lake Alex married Lucas Sheffield and became a very proud Mrs Sheffield. Lake looked as if someone handed her the moon, and she knew _exactly_ what to do with it. Julia gave her away, and was very proud to do it. She thought that she would never walk down the aisle again and when she did, she thought that this was certainly one of those moments in her life which she will always remember.

Lucas turned out to be incredibly handsome young lad, with blonde curls and dark-brown eyes; and he certainly had something in himself which could make every young girl sigh with delight.

Then it was the wedding feast which everyone enjoyed greatly. Of course it wasn't a very big wedding feast because of Lake not having any family of her own and because there was just Lucas' family and it wasn't as big of a clan as Julia's own family was. Gladys and Roxanna looked wonderful in their bridesmaid dresses and they both smiled and smiled, all the way through the ceremony and the feast. Then the happiest bride, Lake, threw her boquet unexpectadly, straight into _Gladys_ ' open arms, and that just made her day complete.

Lake and Lucas said their farewells to their guests and left for their honeymoon which they were supposed spend in Ireland.

"It was a lovely wedding." Julia concluded when she was about to say her goodbyes to Roxanna and Gladys, with Blythe standing next to them.

"It really was, I just wish for Lake to be really happy." Roxanna said with a smile.

"If she can be half as happy as we are, it would be splendid." Blythe said and kissed Julia's cheek tenderly.

"And I will be the next bride-to-be!" Gladys squeaked shaking the boquet in her hands and dropping it almost at the same moment on the ground.

Unsurprisingly, Roxanna, Julia and Blythe laughed together, filling up their hearts with as much cheer as possible.

* * *

 _Dear Sis,_

 _We are all impatiently waiting for the call from you saying that you just had your baby. Somehow, I have a feeling it will be a girl just as beautiful as her mum is._

 _I'm glad that you are feeling fine and that you are excited as much as we all are. Well, I don't think you can ever be more excited than our Mother, she really is experiencing something what Father called "the grandmother-making" and it really is a funny thing to see, I assure you._

 _My job is going just fine, although I get tired at times as I have to stay more and more in the office, you know, the summer is coming and the fields are getting more and more golden with every second and the farming is about to start._

 _Luna, who is writing this letter now, is doing brilliantly and I think that I don't have to tell you how excited and unbelivably imapatient I am for our own arrival. Don't worry I am giving my wife the greatest care possible._

 _I know that you worry about Leslie, we all do, to be honest. She is overworking herself, I think. She is always exhausted and "not bothered to do anything" after work, except for meeting up with this still mysterious for all of us Roland._ _Ever since the "special Easter", she seems somewhere far away in thoughts, Luna says. She is getting over a great shock of loosing a friend, because although Jake wrote to her an apology, she didn't write back, God knows why._

 _Well, anyway, enough of this Leslie of ours, and let us all, especially you and Blythe concentrate on your very soon end of being a mother-to-be, but the beginning of being a real, the one and only_ mother _._

 _I wish you all the luck in the world, you dear thing!_

 _Your forever loving brother and sister-in-law,_

 _Merry and Luna Blythe_


	10. Joy

**Chapter X**

In the third week of June, just after midnight, there was a big rush in the Sunflower House. The lights were turned on in almost every room, one man with black curly hair and grey-eyes was running up and down the house and the telephone was used almost three times during that night. The rush ended when the sunrise appeared on the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day which would be one of the happiest days in the history of the Sunflower House.

Precisely one hour later, two cars reached the Sunflower House. Blythe Ford welcomed them with open arms and a tired yet incredibly delighted expression on his pale face.

"How is she, Blythe? Tell me truth, and the baby? Are they fine?" Faith was the first one reach her son-in-law with a worried and at the same time, radiating face.

"They are both perfectly fine." Blythe replied with a happy sigh "Everything happened so quickly, even Roxanna, Julia's friend and a midwife, was impressed herself." he said with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"My Blythe! My _baby_ is a father now!" Rilla shouted out and threw her arms around her son's neck. Jem, Ken, Grandparents Blythe and Grandmother Rosemary quickly followed her actions and looked at him with shining faces.

"Yes, a father to a baby _girl_." he replied proudly and looked at the people around him who were waiting for more news with hungry eyes "Joyce Faith Ford is just as perfect as her mother is." he said and smiled when Ken put his arm on Blythe's shoulder and grinned at him with wet eyes, full of emotions.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other in disbelief " _Our_ Joyce would have been fifty five years old today, and you chose her name for your first daughter after her?" Anne said quietly and her lip trembled under the sudden wave of warmth which crossed her body.

Blythe nodded and kissed her cheek "Yes, she is our 'Joy' after all, isn't she?" he said to her with a grin "That was the first thing Julia said to me when I was allowed to come into the bedroom. She named her Joyce because she knew that no other name could suit her more. And I couldn't be happier." he laughed through the tears forming in his eyes.

"Can we see her?" Faith asked in a begging tone.

"Of course, come on in." Blythe answered warmly and they all came into the Sunflower House, everyone shaking with excitement and happiness.

When they entered Julia's and Blythe's bedroom, the most perfect image possible appeared in front of their faces. Julia, weak and pale but extremely delighted and relieved young mother, lay on her bed looking at the small bundle of "joy" in her arms. The small Joyce, all pink and chubby, had small red curls all over her tiny head. She had Julia's fine nose and long eyelashes and her father's grey big eyes. She also turned out to inherit her grandmother Rilla's dented lip, which gave her the charm of the old into her beauty. Joy wasn't at all tired, unlike her mother, and was happily looking and _smiling_ at proud Julia, as she wanted to tell her how much she already loved her mother. Julia seemed to know what her daughter tried to say and was smiling and whispering something only reserved for Joy to hear.

"Oh, she is beautiful, my darling." Faith said softly when she kissed both her daughter and granddaughter with tears coming down her red cheeks.

"I know she is. And she has such _perfect_ fingers and toes." Julia whispered back and felt how her own little tears formed in her hazel-eyes.

Jem patted Joyce's red curls tenderly "She is all perfect." he said in a moving tone.

"That's exactly how Joyce looked like." Gilbert said eventually and smiled at his granddaughter and great-granddaughter with pride.

Julia looked at him with a weak smile and squeezed his hand "And so she couldn't be any better, grandpa." she said to him tenderly.

Anne and Rosemary went nearer Julia's bed and bent over to see the small smiling face of their great-granddaughter again "I wonder what she will be like." Anne said and smiled from ear to ear when little Joy grinned at her lightly.

"Time will show." Rilla sighed happily as she put her hand in Ken's own.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Faith asked Julia when she sat down by her, still not able to believe that her Julia was a mother now.

"More happy than the words can say." she took her daughter's tiny hand in hers "All the pain and waiting was all worth it. I don't think I have ever thought of being as happy as I am right now." she kissed Joyce's little dent lips and everyone smiled in delight. Blythe put his arm around them and kissed Julia's forehead delicately.

"Now you have to rest, my dearest." Grandmother Rosemary said with energy "Are you sure you're not sleepy?"

"Not at all." Julia replied and put her hand on her mouth quickly to cover it, as she started yawning and everyone chuckled.

"There, there, sweetheart." Blythe added and kissed his wife's nose "You really must go to sleep, you slept for only three hours today." he said while looking at his wife and daughter with loving eyes.

"You did as well!" Julia said to him and laughed.

"Yes, but I, thank Goodness, didn't deliver a baby today." he replied with a smirk and everyone laughed again.

"Alright then." Julia said with disappointment in her voice and slowly handed over her little daughter into Blythe's strong arms. Just a few moments after, when everyone quietly said their goodbyes to Julia and started coming one after the other out of the bedroom, Julia was fast asleep with an angelic smile crossing her lips.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the Sunflower House had so many visitors its walls had never seen before.

The "midwives-clan" came along just a day after the birth of little Joyce, and cooed over her bringing Julia to the edge of her nerves. Then it was the Verattis who looked more than pleased about the looks of Joyce who day by day was becoming a real beauty. Gilly and Faye were the next ones to see the new "Ford baby" and sweet little Joy only made them more excited for their own autumn-baby.

Joyce was a real star for the first month of her life, while everyone else visited her and cooed and gasped and sang and cheered over her cot or while she was lying in Julia's or Blythe's arms. Everyone loved her the moment they laid their eyes on her and certainly everyone had to agree that Julia and Blythe were so cheerful and happy, it was really hard to remember the dark years of the war in which the two of them lost so many hopes and dreams. When the two of them were cooing over their daughter, they looked even more in love with each other than they were on their wedding day. Their lives were complete by the "angel from Heavens" as Blythe referred to his baby-girl.

"She never cries." Nancy said in surprise when she held the baby in her arms for the first time.

Nancy and Cee finished the Glen's school and were enourmously happy when Julia suggested them staying for a month in White Sands and keep her a company as Blythe would work on his poems and new poetry book he just started writing.

"Only when she's hungry." Julia replied looking over Nancy's shoulder straight onto Joyce's peaceful expression of an infant's sleep.

"Oh, Julia, she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" Cee gasped when Joyce opened her grey, big eyes and giggled when she saw her mother smiling at her.

Julia took Joy in her arms and kissed her head tenderly "She really is." she replied softly "And I'm so greatful that you girls came and that you will help me with everything, you are real angels." she put her hand on Cee's rosy cheek and smoothed it gently.

"What about me, don't I help?" Patrick asked Julia with a smirk, glancing at Cee from time to time, making her grin every single time their eyes met.

Julia laughed "Of course you do, Pat." she said to him "Especially when you come here with all the cakes and pasta your father makes for us." The girls and Patrick laughed merrily and that was when Blythe came into the room; slowly, with his head bent down and his black curls flowing down on his forehead, making Julia look at him worringly.

"Blythe, darling, what happened?" she said as she stood up quickly with Joy looking at the whole scene from her mother's arms "Did the publishers reject your poetry book?"

Blythe looked up at his wife and a smile of a happy man appeared on his face "Quite contrary." he replied, almost shouting and took both of his girls into his arms.

Julia started laughing cheerfully and so did all the others in the room "Oh, Blythe! They will publish it! I told you that they would!" she said and kissed him again.

"" _The Violets of Yesterday and the Roses of Tomorrow_ " will be for sale shortly Christmas!" he announced and kissed his wife's forehead and Joy's little nose with laughing eyes.

"Another famous person in our family! How _wonderful_!" Nancy added and little Joyce giggled so loudly, eveyone had to follow.

* * *

Summer ended very quickly, with all the funny stories Nancy had to tell both Julia and Blythe, with Patrick making sheep's eyes at Cee while they painted together in the garden of the Sunflower House, with the Verattis and the "midwives clan" coming in for tea almost every day, and of course with Faye's and Gil's frequent visits with Faye's parents who came for holidays from England.

But most importantly, one day in August, a car arrived at Julia's house with her Grandpa Meredith and his wife Rosemary, along with Faith who were supposed to pick up Cee and Nancy and come back to Glen for the last two weeks of their holidays. Grandfather Meredith couldn't come and see his great-granddaughter the day she was born because of how weak he felt, and so he decided on coming to Julia and Blythe one day during the summer, making them a real surprise-visit.

"Well, that's a pretty little girl." he said when he held little Joyce for the first time in his arms "She has something of Faith's cheeks in her too." he grinned when Joyce showed her toothless mouth to him.

"There we go, he fell in love again!" Rosemary chuckled when she looked over her husband's shoulder. Julia, Blythe and Faith laughed in unison.

"Why didn't Dad come with you?" Julia asked her mother who sat next to her with a cup of lemonade in her hand.

"He was sent for to Four Winds, a man fell off the roof and probably broke most of his bones." she explained.

Julia's face twisted "That's sounds horrible." she said "But I still wish he could come. You know how much I love surprise visits!" she smiled at her guests.

"Hopefully all of you will visit us soon again." Blythe said, looking at Grandpa Meredith with a special, caring look in his eyes "Although I know that you, Aunt Faith, will come here more often when Julia will come back to work." he smiled at his mother-in-law.

"Yes, I will." she replied glancing at her granddaughter with smiling eyes "But you know, Julia, that I won't be able to come everyday." she said seriously to her daughter.

"I know that, Mother-dear." Julia replied with a grin "But I'm not coming back for full-time work, just part-time, five hours a day. Besides I already arranged that Faye will come and take care of Joyce when I'll be at work."

"But she will have her baby soon as well." Grandmother Rosemary said "What will you do then?"

"Mrs Veratti kindly offered her help and we won't think about not taking it." Blythe replied with a small smile "We will cope, don't worry about us." he said and winked at his wife knowingly.

"How's Luna doing?" Julia asked her mother with eyes shining from excitement "It's anytime now!"

"Luna is quite nervous, and very tired, unlike _you_ when you were nine months pregnant." Faith winked at her daughter "She appreciated your letters and helping her to prepare everything for the delivery of a baby." she said.

"I'm glad that I was a help to her." Julia answered and clasped her hands together "I tried my best to tell her, how it all looks like from both perspectives, of a mother and a midwife." she smiled at Joy who started looking at her as if she was listening.

"Merry, however, is going completely mad." Faith continued and chuckled "He made your father go crazy, and they literally can't talk normally anymore as Merry doesn't want to talk about anything else but the baby. He is happy and extremely excited, but he is very worried and nervous, just as his wife is." she smiled lightly.

"And if you could see his face when your mother told him how Joyce looks like." Grandpa Meredith said and put his big wrinkled hand on Joy's small smooth pinky forehead "He wanted to come right away and congratulate you both." he chuckled.

"He will have the chance to do so." Julia said and took Joyce from her Granfather's arms as she started grimacing "It's time for your lunch, isn't it, you little monkey?" she chirruped to Joy and stood up from her chair.

"I see you learned the language of the mothers." Faith laughed.

"She learnt it before Joy was born." Blythe said and chuckled himself "I'm afraid I learnt it from her as well."

"I'm glad you mentioned it, Blythe Ford!" Julia giggled and came out of the room, going straight to the nursery, telling her little daughter how beautiful she was, in a language which she learnt, as her husband said, even before her daughter was born.

* * *

Three days after Nancy and Cee came back to Glen, Faye and Gilly decided on visiting the Sunflower House. Faye showed off her baby clothes which she knitted for the past week, and cooed over Joy once again, with Gilly looking over her shoulder and enjoying the view that was before him.

"I'm always afraid that I will drop her or squeeze her too tight." Faye confessed when she put Joyce back to her bassinet.

"Don't worry, you and I both know that neither will happen." Julia said to her kindly and the two of them exchanged friendly smiles.

"I really can't wait till September will start once again." Gil said "I'm beginning to get quite bored at home as neither Faye, nor you are able to dance yet." he smiled at the two women who chuckled at his words.

"I will be able to dance in a week's time, so be prepared _Gilbert_ Ford!" Julia said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I actually like staying at home." Blythe said and put his arm around Julia's shoulder "I needed a break and I wrote many new poems which I intend to publish soon, so I'm not bored at all. Especially with the two ladies here," he pointed at both his wife and daughter "I will _never_ get bored." and all of them laughed joyfully.

Suddenly a telephone started ringing "I'll go." Julia said immediately and went to the 'phone lying on the desk in their living room "Hello?" she said when she picked the receiver up.

"Julia! It's Merry!" Merry's happy and excited voice filled up in the receiver.

"Merry! How are you?" she replied cheerfully and glanced at all the Fords looking at her with interest in their eyes.

"One hour ago, I became a father." he said eventually and Julia squaked, making everyone else smile "Twins, Julia! I have twins!"

" _Twins_? Oh how wonderful, Merry!" Julia replied with tears in her eyes "How is Luna and the babies?"

"Luna just fell asleep and I'm here in our living room, with our whole Glen-clan. She did a perfect job and although she is quite weak, she is enourmously happy." he replied and Julia could almost see how a big smile appears on his frecled face.

"And the twins?" Julia asked nervously.

"Two perfect girls." he replied gleefully "Sheba and Uta, we called them."

"I knew that you would come up with some really unusual names, Merry!" Julia laughed "You don't know how happy I am for you."

"Thank you, sister. I just hope that I will be able to visit you and your Joyce soon, with both of my babies in my arms." he chuckled and then Julia heard rustle in the reciever "I have to go now, the twins woke up." Merry said.

"Go, Merry. I'll call you tomorrow." she replied and sent him kisses which he sent back "Tell Luna that I'm proud of her."

"I will." he said "Goodbye, Jules." and he hang up.

Julia turned around to face her husband, and brother and sister-in-law "Sheba and Uta are now the part of our family." she said gladly. Everyone gasped and they all started talking about the newest 'Blythes' in their family, concluding that every baby is a real miracle which should be treasured, always.


	11. What Comes With Life

**Chapter XI**

In September, Julia and Blythe came back to work. Both of them were quite upset about leaving their baby-girl at home with Faye, but at the end of the day they both came to a conclusion that even though Joyce wasn't next to them during the day, it was even sweeter to come back home to her after work.

Roxanna, Gladys and Lake were incredibly happy to have Julia back, even if they were seeing her for just five hours per day, they all felt good about their dear friend coming back.

"First day at work, and I already delivered two babies!" Julia said when the time for a quick lunch came and she and her "midwives-clan" gathered together in the St Gerard Majella's kitchen, while eating their sandwiches.

"You have more experience than any of us, now that you are a _mother_." Lake said with a grin "Being a mother you know what all the women feel while bringing new life into the world."

"I haven't thought about it that way, but I'm sure it must be true." Julia answered smiling and then looked closely at her friend whose face was somehow changed and she didn't quite know why.

Lake felt Julia's looks on her and turned her head quickly "What's wrong, Lake?" Julia asked her eventually and put down her sandwich aside, putting her hands on Lake's shoulders.

Lake looked shyly at Julia with a bitter sadness in her eyes "I think that Lucas is cheating on me." she said finally and her voice broke down.

Julia put her friend in her arms and Roxanna and Gladys came closer to them quickly "Lake, how do you know?" Gladys asked her calmly, putting her hand on Lake's arm.

"He's never at home." she whispered between sobs "And besides I _just_ saw him walking down the street and he should be at work!" she dryed off her tears and squeezed Julia's hand resting in her own.

Julia sighed sadly "But that doesn't mean that he's cheating on you, Lake." she said kindly and dryed off the rest of the tears from her friend's face with her handkerchief.

"Exactly." Gladys agreed and smiled hopefully at Lake "Just wait a little while and you'll see that it was probably nothing at all."

"Take it easy, dear." Roxanna smoothed the collar of Lake's unform "Everything will be fine. You will always have us, your friends." she smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank God for that!" Lake chuckled bitterly and gasped all of a sudden "But let's stop talking about me. Gladys has a much more important news to tell you, Julia." she looked at red-faced Gladys meaningfully.

Julia looked at her with expectant expression on her face "Tell me Gladys!" she said and took her hands in her own with excitement.

"Alright." Gladys agreed and sat on the chair next to her, her cheeks fiery "Two weeks ago I met a postman." she said with a light, shy grin on her face.

Julia gasped and sat down next to her friend "Really? _And_?" she asked eagerly.

"Well," Gladys clasped her hands together "-and yesterday, he asked me out for a date!" she squeaked in joy.

"That's so wonderful, Gladys!" Julia and her two other friends giggled "And what's his name?" Julia asked and got the answer from all of them in the same moment: "Malcolm Edwards."

The girls laughed at that and that was when Sister Marie came into the room hurriedly "What's that laughing all about?" she said "Go back to work you three! Lunch was finished five minutes ago!" and the three girls got up quickly from their chairs and laughing again, came out of the kitchen straight back to their bicycles, heading back to work.

* * *

In the last week of September, Julia's brother Walter and his wife Lily along with their almost two year old daughter Julienne, arrived at the doorstep of the Sunflower House with the plan to stay there for the whole weekend. Julia and Walt hugged and kissed for at least ten minutes, as they haven't seen each other for half a year, since the last Easter.

Walt looked very handsome and sturdy as always, even though he was walking with his wooden leg and a stick. His darling wife Lily, wasn't changed either, she looked even more radiant than she ever was. Finally, Julia's small niece and a namesake little Julienne, was becoming more and more the image of her father, and Julia couldn't be more pleased about it.

"I can't believe that you have a baby of your own, Sheba." Walt said when he took Joyce in his arms with a soft smile crossing his face.

Julia sighed happily when she looked at her daughter "She seems almost too good to be true." she said "And I can be almost sure that she will be a little gem in the very centre of our family, she never cries but always smiles." she kissed Joy's rosy chubby cheek and she giggled sweetly.

"And she looks just like you, Julia." Lily said as she held her own daughter in her arms "Except for the eyes and a forehead. These are all definitely Blythe's." she chuckled when Joy smiled at her as if she understood what her aunt was saying.

"Grandmother Blythe wasn't precisely happy about Joy having red hair." Julia said with a smirk on her face "But Blythe convinced her, with a little help of Grandfather Blythe, that red hair is really not a bad thing after all."

"It was a very long disscusion between us, that evening when they visited us when Joy was born." Blythe added "But eventually Grandma said that she won't say another word about it as she thinks that Joy is beautiful as her mother is, and _that_ is completely true." he smiled at his wife knowingly, who gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Talking about babies…" Lily started and looked at her husband with shining eyes "We will have another one of our own." she said and smiled from ear to ear, just like her husband did at this moment.

Julia and Blythe gasped and hugged both of them, and of course the little Julienne "That's such good news! Congratulations!" Julia said cheerfully and turned to her little niece "You're going to be an older sister, Julienne! How does that feel?" she asked her in a high pitched voice.

Julienne smiled shyly at her aunt "Good." she replied quietly and everyone else laughed merrily.

The whole weekend was a real vacation for both the Ford family and the Blythe family who visited them. They talked and laughed and told each other stories from their everyday's life. They shared their dreams and hopes, cooed over wee Joy and not so very older Julienne. Julia thought it felt almost like the days from their childhood, talking, joking, dreaming, walking in the woods and fields, listening to the music from the radio. Everything felt so peaceful and carefree, and althought they didn't know it, they really needed it for the days that would come in the not far away future.

* * *

The first day of October was another joyful day in White Sands as when the evening started creeping from every corner of it, Julia was telephoned by Gil who said just two words, which meant so much, especially to a midwife like Julia "It started.".

Julia packed her equipment and arranged for Blythe to stay at home with Joy, as she cycled across the streets, straight to the tiny house at the other end of the fields of sunflowers "Gosh, Julia, it's really happening." Gil whispered, completely terrified when Julia put down her bike next to the house's wall, and stepped inside the hall.

Julia patted him on the shoulder tenderly "Gilly, by the end of the day, you will be a father, and you must keep strong." she said to him seriously, yet gently.

"Will she be alright?" he asked her worryingly.

"I delivered more babies than you will ever see in your life." Julia said and smiled at him while reaching for her bag attached to her bicycle "Everything will be just fine." and Gil grinned, trusting her more than ever before.

* * *

Julia came back home at two in the morning, tired but happy just as much as the couple she left few minutes earlier. She stepped quietly into her home, took off her coat and a bag, a bit absent-mindedly while thinking mostly about going to her warm bed and drifting away to her own dreamland.

As soon as she came inside her bedroom, she realised that a small light on the desk was turned and Blythe was reading a book while lying on the bed. He looked up when Julia opened the door, and smiled at her lovingly.

"Blythe! What are you doing up so late at night?" Julia whispered, thinking about her Joy who was sleeping just across the hall. Julia kissed her husband on the cheek before going to her wardrobe and putting out her nightgown.

Blythe put his book down and stood up, coming nearer to Julia "I wanted to wait for you and hear the news." he whispered eventually.

Julia put on her nightgown and looked at him with a smile on her lips "A healthy boy, Edward they called him, for Faye's father. But Gilly prefers to call him Eddie." she said.

Blythe sighed with relief "And they're both alright?" he asked her with a small grin on his lips.

"Yes, perfectly fine." she said joyfully "Eddie looks just like Grandfather Blythe, you know. The very image of him!" she chuckled quietly.

"Really? I can't wait to see him then." Blythe said with a smile "You don't have to worry about the work tomorrow, I got you a one-day long holiday."

Julia put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly "You are an angel." she whispered adoringly "How could I ever think that I would never be able to love you?" she asked him with her funny furrowed brows.

Blythe put his hands on her waist and smiled at her admiringly "We'll never know, darling." he whispered "Can you believe that we're married for over a year now?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Julia chuckled "Can you believe we have our own sweet baby who is three months old already?" she said and Blythe laughed too.

"Let's go to sleep dear, or I know that I won't be able to get up tomorrow." he whispered and the two of them snuggled down in their bed which they shared for more than a year, and sooner than they knew it, they fell asleep.

* * *

With life comes death, and so was the case with Eddie's birth as the day after his arrival, the two Ford houses in White Sands got a very important and horrible 'phone call informing them that Grandfather Meredith died peacefully in his sleep the same night when little Eddie was born. Julia was in a shock and stayed at home for the next week, being a constant visitor of Faye and Gilly in their house who tried their best to cheer her up.

"I just can't believe that my grandpa, my dear quiet grandpa John, whom I've seen not so long ago, _died_ and that I will never be able to see him again." she said to them with her thought somewhere far away, and cheeks wet.

"You will one day, dearest." Faye said to her warmly but Julia came back home still with a heavy heart as if she was wearing a burden.

Blythe and Julia had long conversations about life and death, and so the topic which is sometimes avoided purposely, and it should never be, because sooner or later, everyone has to talk about it, whether they like it or not. Both Julia and Blythe faced death so many times during the war, but they never faced the loss of someone very dear to their hearts which is a very different kind of pain. But, after some time, Julia got over her grandpa's death, agreed with it and decided that she would be strong, for his sake, as he was now watching over her and her family.

The funeral was arranged three days after John Meredith's death, and the whole family, except for Faye and Gil and their little baby Eddie, gathered on a warm November afternoon in the Glen's cemetery. There were tears, of course, and pain nonetheless, but everyone seemed to be able to accept the death of their beloved grandpa, as they all knew how in so much pain he was for the past several months and that now, he was in peace, eventually.

All the old generation of Meredith children gathered up in a small group, and together made a beautiful, extremely emotional speech about how much they all loved their father. Julia's uncle whom she hadn't seen for a very long time, Uncle Bruce, came too, with his wife Hannah and eight-year-old daughter May. He joined in the speech and put some of his own words as well. Everyone was moved incredibly by the whole speech and motivated to "keep calm and carry on", just like they all did during the war. And so after the funeral, everyone gradually recovered and came back to their regular, everyday life, the little joys and sorrows they all experienced every single day.

During their short stay in Glen, Julia and Blythe met Merry's sweet twins and everyone else also met their darling Joy.

"Babies can always bring happiness to life, even in the greatest loss of it." said Grandmother Rosemary who packed all of her belongings and moved to the House on the Hill straight after the funeral, as she knew that she would be able to come back to life only there, between her family.

Sheba and Uta were not at all identical. Sheba was the very image of her mother, with her big grey eyes and black hair spread across her tiny head, wheras her twin Uta, looked precisely like her father, with red curls and hazel, laughing eyes.

Everyone adored little Joy, especially all of her young aunts, who were passing her from arms to arms for the next two days of her short but yet meaningful stay in Glen. All three little girls, Sheba, Uta and Joyce, crowed as one voice and made everyone feel that even though that with life comes death, also with death comes life.


	12. Christmas '46

**Chapter XII**

When all the leaves on the trees fall off from their branches and left the trees completely bare, ready to be covered in snow, Julia got a letter from Leslie, informing her that she is engaged to Roland and is to be married in June the following year. Julia shook her head in disappointment when she read the letter so full of romantic dreams and hopes of her cousin and sister-in-law. But there was nothing to be done, except to send her a reply with congratulations from both her and Blythe.

Soon later, Jake wrote Julia a long letter, eventually spilling out everything what was haunting his soul and heart for the past several years. Julia read it all very carefully and could relate to it easily thinking about how she wanted to cry and scream when Blythe got engaged to Cornelia. Julia felt angry at Leslie and thought that she must be completley blind, not seeing how better Jake is for her than this Roland-fellow. Julia wrote him back an equally long and emotional letter which Jake got shortly before Christmas and made him possible to enjoy it. The words Julia wrote were telling the truth and although some of them hurt, they were soothing and still having a hint of hope behind them.

Everyone was preparing for Christmas, as it was coming nearer and nearer with every passing day. At this time, Julia, Blythe and Joy were supposed to come to Glen along with the whole family and have their Christmas at the dear old Ingleside. Julia was enourmously happy when the Sisters agreed on getting her a two weeks holiday and thought that maybe after all, Christmas without her dear grandpa could be a happy one after all.

* * *

One day, when Julia finished cleaning up after dinner which attended the Veratti and both of the Ford families living in White Sands, someone started banging furiously on the front door. Julia jumped and even got scared dor a moment and so she asked Blythe to open the door instead of her. When the door opened and the person came inside, the first thing Julia heard from the dining room, was a loud sound of crying which she knew was fammilliar.

"Lake!" Julia gasped when her shaking friend came into the room, straight into Julia's open, as always, arms "What happened?" she asked her, when Lake took off her hat and a coat and handed it to Blythe to put on the hanger.

"Lucas… has… an affair." Lake breathed out still keeping her face on Julia's shoulder. Julia's face turned red from anger and sadness and she looked at Blythe standing beside her. He knew what she was asking him to do, even though she didn't say a word. He went into the kitchen and started boiling water to prepare a hot tea, in the meantime, he brought some brownies and put them in front of the girls. Julia thanked him with a tender smile and put her arms on Lake's shoulders, making her to look her in the eyes "How do you know it, Lake?" she asked her calmly.

"I came back from the supermarket," she started and tried to stop her eyes from producing any more tears, but failing in doing so "-and when I came in, I knew there was someone inside else, I saw a _pink_ coat in the hall, which wasn't mine, _obviously,_ I never wear pink clothes." she gulped "And when I came into the living room, I saw Lucas kissing a tall young girl, maybe a student even. And, Julia, it wasn't _just_ a kiss, it was a passionate _kiss-kiss_." she started crying again and put her hands on her mouth in desapir.

Blythe came in with hot tea in his hands and put it in front of Julia "I will leave you ladies alone, with tea and brownies to cool the nerves." he said kindly and winked at his wife who grinned at him knowingly.

"I don't even know what to say, Lake." Julia said honestly and shook her head "But all I know is that you have to get yourself together and tell me what happened next." she smoothed Lake's shoulder asssuringly and Lake dryed off her tears and took a sip of tea.

"When I saw him kissing this girl, I screamed." Lake continued "They stopped in a blink of an eye, and Lucas was trying to calm me down, but I refused to be calmed down, and asked him if he had an affair with this girl and he said… he said... "not with this one"." she shook her head in disbelief and her voice cracked down.

Julia's eyes went wide with shock " _How_ could he!" she outbursted feeling even more angry at Lucas "That's ridiculous!" she said.

"It really is." Lake agreed with sadness in her eyes "Anyway, I put on my coat and a hat, and left our apartment and came straight here." she said.

"I'm glad you did." Julia replied with a gentle smile on her face "Now, tell me what you're going to do."

"I will apply for a divorce." she said decidedly and took another sip from her cup "I don't think that I could do anything else in that matter."

"No, and I agree with your decision entirely." Julia answered her calmly "But where are you going to live? Are you going to go back to the apartment and make Lucas leave?" she asked her worryingly.

"I will go back and take all of my clothes and belongings and I will have to find an apartment for myself." Lake replied and tears started flowing down her cheeks again "Could I possibly stay with you until I will find the place of my own?" she asked her shyly.

"Of course!" Julia said eagerly "You don't have to ask, my dear friend."

Lake grinned at her bitterly "Thank you, Bath. You really are the sweetest of them all." she said to her.

And Lake did as she said: she took all of her belongings from her apartment she shared with Lucas and moved into the Sunflower House's guest room a day after. Everyone in White Sands heard about the terrible affair and was truly sorry for Lake, who like they all knew, was incredibly in love with Lucas, and _still_ was, even though he cheated on her, so little after their wedding.

Lake and the inhabitants of the Sunflower House lived together in peace and had fun, talking with each other every evening, Julia and Lake leaving the house together and going to work together. And slowly Lake was coming back to her oldself, although there will always be some scars on her heart which can never be healed. But just seeing Lake cooing over Joy, could make everyone around her smile with delight and hope.

On one chilly afternoon in the middle of November, Blythe got a package for which he was waiting and waiting for a few months "It's here!" he shouted when he opened up the package and held a small book in his hands "My book of poetry is _published_!"

Julia and Lake gasped together, and Julia stood up and kissed his husband hard on the lips, feeling so much pride she once couldn't dream of feeling "Your dream has come true!" she said to him through tears.

"Yes it has, my darling." he replied tenderly, put down his book on the table and took his wife in his arms and whirled her around, making Lake who was watching the scene from the sofa, laugh once again "And it's mostly because of _you_!" he shouted and Julia chuckled.

"You crazy thing!" she said to him when he put her down "I am so _so_ happy." she whispered lovingly.

"Everyone will be so proud of you, Blythe." Lake said joyfully and... she was right.

The whole family was informed the day after, and no one could hide their pride and a sudden happiness came into their hearts. Through the next week, Blythe got at least twenty letters from all his family members with congratulations, and he got at least twice as much 'phone calls from his mother Rilla and Grandmother Anne who was enourmously happy to have a real, published poet in her family. Faye, Gil and little Eddie visited the Sunflower House with a bottle of champagne and spent the whole evening celebrating the published copy of " _The Violets of Yesterday and the Roses Of Tomorrow_ ".

Eventually, the first days of December came and Lake was wondering what she will do with herself during Christmas which she was supposed to be spend with Lucas, as their first Christmas as a married couple. "Of course you will come with me to Glen!" Julia said to her "I spoke to Mother and Grandmother Blythe already and they said that they don't see any objections for you not to come."

Lake's face lightened up and she gave Julia a kiss on the cheek "Oh, Bath, that's so nice of you and your family! Well, if I had any other option, I would, of course, reject it but because I don't: I must accept and thank you from the bottom of my heart." she said sweetly and put Julia into a warm hug.

From this day on, Lake strated feeling better and better, seeing that she really _was_ loved unconditionally, by her friends. Not only by Julia but also by Roxanna and Gladys, along with Sister Marie and Sister Joan. They were all very supportive and caring, and most of all, very patient for all of the things she had to let out from her soul.

A week before Christmas, Lake found her own very very small studio flat, with low rent ("as I wanted"), and she was supposed to move in just two days before the New Years' Eve. She simply couldn't be happier, as she knew that her life was about to start again and Julia felt an enourmous relief that her friend was beginning to live again.

And suddenly, Christmas came and the expected journey to Glen was completed. It seemed that everyone didn't feel very much different because of the absence of Grandpa Meredith, especially because the small Eddie, Joyce, Sheba, Uta and Lake joined their family circle in the old Ingleside's living room as the Christams Day came. Julia and everyone else, felt that somewhere far away, and not so far away at the same time, there was John Meredith who was watching them, smiling and laughing, and guarding each of them in his own way.

Everyone instantly liked Lake, who became friends with Leslie almost the second the two of them saw each other. Lake thought that Julia's family was extremely lovely and "by God, so very big!".

"Why your fiancee didn't show up, Leslie?" Julia asked her cousin when they were both preparing tea for everyone in the Ingleside's kitchen.

Leslie's face flushed with red and she looked down "He wanted to spend Christmas with his parents." she replied coldly.

"Why woudn't he want to spend the first and _only_ Christmas with you being his fiancee?" Julia insisted again, hating herself for being so nosy, but couldn't help herself for being so.

"It is none of your nor mine business and let us leave it like that." she asnwered in the same manner, took the two cups of newly prepared tea and marched out of the kitchen.

It wasn't just Julia who wondered about the same thing, Rilla and Ken were quite worried about their only daughter and both weren't sure at all about her relationship, and engagement with Roland. But Leslie seemed altogether not worried, nor unhappy about not having Roland by her side at the Christmas table, and was showing off her diamond ring to Lake sitting next to her.

Rose changed too, although for the better "I am so bored when I'm at home, doing everything what all the housewives do." she told Julia eagerly, hopping her Nanny on her lap, while Julia was feeding Joy with the warm bottle of milk in her hand "And I was and still am so _jealous_ of you working." she sighed theatrically and Julia giggled "Well, I arranged for myself some sketching and painting lessons." she said proudly.

Julia gasped "Rose, that's wonderful! You must send me some of your work!" she said to her.

"Of course I will." she replied cheerfully and grinned at Joyce who giggled sweetly "I'm enjoying this very much and my models are of course my two darling babies, and John, _sometimes_ , who can enver sit still." she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Julia laughed "And your children can?" she asked her with a raised brow.

Rose laughed too "Not Jackie, but Nanny is still capable of sitting still for a few minutes." she said, and kissed her little daughter's cheek.

Jake and Leslie weren't speaking to each other, except when they wished each other a "Happy Christmas and happy New Year". Julia's heart ached when she saw the heartbreak on each of their faces, and especially Jake's. Julia tried her best, and so did Blythe and Gil and all of Leslie's siblings, to convince her to try and speak normally to Jake, but she replied that she couldn't, "not without remembering his proposal and a disappointment in his eyes".

Cee told Julia a secret that she and Patrick were exchanging letters, and Julia couldn't hide her happiness behind it. "But my feelings for Owen didn't change." she assured her and Julia sighed a bit hopelessly, looking with a corner of her eye at the twenty-one year old handsome image of his mother Owen, who was sitting and chatting quietly to Blythe on the sofa.

The news of selling the old manse were spread across the table and no one, although they tried, could hide their disappointment and sadness over the loss of a darling house, but they all knew that there wasn't much sense in keeping it, when Grandmother Rosemary was so alone there. She already, with a broken heart which was just slowly healing, moved into the House on the Hill, and so the old "West house" which she knew so well, and lived peacefully with Faith and Jem.

Christmas was a big success, especially because of the four infants who brought an incredible joy and merriness for everyone. Merry was showing off his twins, as they really were beginning to be more and more fun, just like their cousin Joy who was adored by everyone and looked more and more like her mother or rather… "-like me!" said the half-terrified Grandmother Anne who already apologised to her great-granddaughter for her red hair and grey eyes "Thank Goodness, you escaped my freckles, you dear girl." she said to her as she held her tightly. Eddie was just as perfect as every infant could be, and was adored by everyone as well, although he was so shy, he could start crying whenever Faye or Gil were out of his sight.

But when the Christmas was over, and everyone had to go back to their normal lives, Julia came back home with not only her husband, daughter and her friend Lake, but also with her parents and Grandmother Rosemary who agreed on coming to White Sands for New Year. In the other car, which belonged to Gil and Faye, were Gil's and Blythe's parents, Rilla and Ken who were meant to stay in their house also for the New Year.

The day after they came back, Lake took her bags, and left to her new apartment "I thank you two greatly. For everything you did for me, although you didn't have to." she said to Blythe and Julia at the doorstep.

"You don't have to thank us for anything." Julia said and kissed her friend's red cheeks "We just wish you all the luck in the world."

"And remember: everything will be just fine." Blythe added with a smile "And if you will need a friendly roof under your head, we're here for you." he said and Julia and Lake chuckled.

"Thank you." Lake said and kissed her friends once more, and waved once more to Faith, Jem and Grandmother Rosemary who were sitting in the dining room "I will see you at work, Julia!" she shouted when she got into the taxi.

"Sure thing!" Julia shouted back and waved to her friend for as long as she could see the car on the horizon.


	13. And So Do We

**Chapter XIII**

" _Dear Diary,"_ Julia wrote in her small "book of secrets" just three days after the New Years' Eve " _I haven't written in here for a while (one week!), but I'm sure I will make up for the loss today, I'll try at least._

 _"My parents and my parents-in-law, left White Sands just yesterday and I was very sorry about that because we had such a wonderful time together! My parents talked with Blythe and me as if they were our own age. Mother was constantly holding my Joyce in her arms, singing to her and was telling her the most embarrassing stories about my childhood._ _Father was, of course, incredibly into "grandfathering" as Blythe referred to it, and it even seemed to me that he and Mother were arguing about who will take Joy in their arms next!_

 _"Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken were no different, especially because they had two of grandchildren to look after, Joy and little Eddie. I even think that Joy and Eddie would make a splendid clan one day! Joy, with her red curls all over her head, glistening grey eyes which are already shining with craziness a real, and Aunt Rilla's dented lip, goes so good with Eddie's black curls and hazel eyes. There, I am matchmaking such roly-poly babies! Just like I heard Mother and all my aunts do when_ I _was ten!_

 _"Faye is quite down, lately I noticed. She keeps repeating how much she misses "her old London", and her parents there. Especially because she got a telegram saying that her father had a very bad cold lately and had to stay in hospital for a few days._ _Gil is doing absolutely everything to make her smile, and he almost never fails in doing so. Especially when he puts little Eddi in her arms._

 _"New Years' Eve was such fun!_ _We all gathered in our Sunflower House, Gil brought his whole family. The Verattis came along too, with their wonderful, as ever food and drinks. Patrick gave Blythe and me the painting of our house which he painted while we were in Glen._ _Patrick was also a "volunteer baby-sitter" for Joy and Eddie that evening and he really enjoyed it! And the babies giggled all the time when he was playing with them. It was a really nice picture I got, Patrick playing with two infants as if they were his own, I could see how Jenny and Lorenzo looked at him with pride._

 _"We all talked and talked, laughed and laughed until the babies fell asleep and were brought to the nursery upstairs, and then the clock striked twelve and the 1947 eventually started. Blythe and I kissed and whispered to each other wishes about which I won't write here. Then I turned on the radio and we all started dancing with each other. I danced with everyone, including Faye, my Mother, Aunt Rilla and Mrs Veratti herself. We all had so much fun I didn't have in so so long! E_ _veryone of us needed such a nice, relaxing and fun time, especially since the death of my dear Grandpa Meredith. We didn't forget about him though and we made the toast to him too._

 _"Then we all went to sleep, at two o'clock in the morning, everyone feeling satisfied and hopeful for the new year of 1947._

 _"1947! Just three years ago, I still didn't know when I will come back home from the front in France. And whether Blythe will cope with him not walking again. I didn't know whether Merry, Jake, Owen or Gil would be come back home… How much have changed in those three years!_

 _"I married the man of my dreams, moved to another city, became a midwife, made new friends, experienced new things connected with midwifery, became a_ mother _… Everything changed but it was a good change, and that's what I wish for this year as well, for I know that it will change my life in some point too I'm sure, and I just hope that it will change it for the better._

 _"I came back to work yesterday and Godness, there are some spelndid news to share here! Gladys is engaged to the postman, Malcolm, or rather "the prince" as she refers to him with clasping her hands in such funny way. They are to be married quickly, just next month and go for their honeymoon to France._ _Lake is offically divorced and couldn't feel any more freedom and relief. She even looks better now, the colour came back to her as she seemed black-and-white to all of us for this past month._

 _"Tomorrow, Patrick is leaving for New York and both Blythe, me and Joy, of course, are going to go there and say our goodbyes to him and wish him all the luck in the world so that he can fulfill his dream of becoming a famous painter and a sculptor._

 _"I also got a letter from Jake. I was waiting for this letter for quite a while as in the last letter I sent him, I asked him whether he feels something for this Barbara-girl, or rather the pianist from the orchestra he works with. His exact words were: "My heart won't allow me to love anyone whose name isn't Leslie Ford. At least not_ now _. Besides, even though Barbara is wonderful and she is an amazing friend, she will never be_ the one _, Sheba, she won't." So I suppose that I will let him carry on… Poor Jake! And Leslie is engaged to Roland!_ Roland _! Ah, Leslie, I never thought that you will become such a foolish fool. At least she started exchanging letters with Jake again. I am so thankful for that! I can already see the happy change in all of Jake's letters. He doesn't see any hope for her to love him in that way, but he missed her as a friend greatly. And Leslie missed him too._

 _"Blythe's book is getting more and more popular around Canada, or so we heard from its publisher. I am so incredibly proud of my husband and his work! In my eyes he is a real genius! (or a real Shakespeare for that matter)._

 _"Alright then and with this I will finish for today, I feel that if I will keep my eyes open for the next few seconds, they will close by themselves._

 _"Let the year of 1947 begin!"_

* * *

Straight after their work, Julia, Blythe and little Joy being held in Blythe's arms, came to dinner to the Verattis to their Italian villa standing just across the street. Mr Veratti was jolly as always, and talking very proudly that he is very happy for his son to start a career which he loves, and live in the city which he loves just as much. However his wife, Mrs Veratti, smiled but her eyes weren't smiling at all, instead they were quite dark and blank.

"I will be visiting you, Mum." Patrick assured her but Mrs Veratti simply nodded and smiled bitterly.

"Jenny, you know that you will always have us to talk to." Julia said to her kindly "Although it won't replace the absence of your son, it can still give you a bit of a comfort." she smiled at her gently.

Mrs Veratti patted Julia's hand tenderly "Dear Julia, you are so very kind and you're absolutely right, besides I have your small daughter to take care of for a few hours each day." she kissed Joyce's chubby hand "And this will be the most favourite part of my day." she said and Julia grinned at her.

"Do you know where you're going to work, Patrick?" Blythe asked him while drinking coffee from his cup.

"Yes," Patrick replied with a smile and his eyes shining with passion "I rented out a small studio and I signed a contract with a few companies for which I will make sculptures mainly, and occasionally paint." he said and sat up straight.

"That's a wonderful start, Patrick!" Julia exclaimed "I'm sure that you will be famous one day." she winked at him knowingly and Patrick winked back.

Then they all started talking about various things, especially about the food and Julia's work which always fascinated Mrs Veratti as she always wanted to become a midwife but never possesed enough courage to learn it. Gradually it was getting darker and darker outside, and the Fords decided on going back to their house. Julia kissed Mr and Mrs Veratti's cheeks and that was when Patrick offered walking them back home, for the last time.

Their walk was quite peaceful and Patrick didn't speak much, which was quite unusual. When they all eventually reached the Sunflower House, Blythe took sleeping Joy in his arms "I'll go and change her clothes, and put her in her cot, I'll be down in a few seconds." he said to his wife who left a small kiss onhis nose and Blythe went slowly upstairs.

Julia's eyes followed him until she couldn't see him and then she turned back to Patrick whose face was quite red and he was looking at his feet, with a small, almost unnoticable smile crossing his lips "I'm glad that we can talk in private now." he said eventually and Julia's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked him closing the door behind them.

"I know that you might have guessed it earlier," he started quietly, his cheeks turning fiery "But I think you ought to hear it from myself…"

Julia interrupted him and put her hand on her mouth "You're in _love_!" she said almost with excitement, thinking about her darling sister Cee.

"Yes, I am." Patrick replied swiftly, smiling shyly at her "What do you think about it then?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Well I don't know." she said slowly and then shook her head "I mean… I'm _glad_ that you are in love with Cee, but you see she… she loves another man…" she started but stopped when she saw how the look on Patrick's face changed.

His face got pale and a hint of passion evaporated from his eyes completely. Julia sighed because she knew that she could never say anything worse to a man in love that what she just said to poor Patrick.

"She does?" he asked her in a low voice, looking at his feet again.

"I'm so sorry, Pat." she said and smoothed his arm gently "She loves Blythe's youngest brother, Owen."

"The one who studies medicine in Redmond?" he asked her, looking in her eyes again.

"Yes." she replied wistfully "I'm sure that if you would talk with Cee, maybe the things between you would get different." she said but didn't believe in her own words either.

He nodded slowly "Maybe I will, the time will show." he said in a mournful tone.

"I'm back!" Blythe made himself visible again and stepped into the hall with a smile on his face. He looked at Julia and at once he could see that something was different about her face, but he would ask her what happened later.

"I suppose that I have to go back." Patrick said and gave both Julia and Blythe warm hugs "I'll see you both soon then." he grinned at them and put on his hat again.

"Write to us, Pat." Blythe encouraged him and put his hand on Julia's waist.

"I certainly will." Patrick said eagerly "Give a kiss to the sweet-Joy from me." he winked at both of them.

Julia smiled at him tenderly "I will, with greatest pleasure." she replied "We wish you all the luck there is in this strange big world." and she kissed his cheek once more. Patrick waved to them for the last time and disappeared behind the door.

Julia turned around to face her husband with a confused and demanding expression on his face, he didn't have to say a word for Julia knew what he was thinking about "Let's go and talk then." she said.

* * *

Early in February, on the cold afternoon, Faye, Gil and Eddie made their way to the Sunflower House just to find the atmosphere there extremely tense and filled up with the rain of tears in the air. Julia was sitting on the sofa, embraced by Blythe tightly, who was saying comforting words in her ear, and kissing her forehead once in a while. Faye and Gil sat down by her side and when they learnt the reason for her tears, they understood that it wasn't anything pointless.

Earlier that day, Julia delivered a stillborn baby boy to a mother who lost two of her previous pregnancies and was impatiently waiting for this new arrival with greatest hope in her heart. It was one of the hardest days Julia had to deal with ever since the first day she spent nursing in London in 1940.

"He was so pale." she cried "So lifeless. I could never imagine a newborn child _lifeless_ , it is almost an antonym to being born, isn't it?" she gulped and Blythe kissed her hand again "And this poor mother, _oh_ I know that her cry will haunt me forever now." and she put her head in Blythe's chest.

Faye stroked Julia's hair tederly "I have no idea how you must feel, Julia." she said gently "But these things just happen and you shouldn't take them so hard."

Julia turned her head to her friend "I know but I keep thinking if… if... it might have been my fault." tears started strimming down her face again and she suddenly felt how Blythe turned her around to face him.

"Listen to me, Bathsheba." he said sternly "It wasn't your fault. You know perfectly well that it _wasn't_ , and everyone else around you knows that it wasn't your nor anyone else's fault. I understand why you feel that way, but you really shouldn't, my darling girl." and he smiled at her with one of those smiles which Julia loved the most of all, and which only she could see and understand.

Julia smiled at him too "Thank you." she mouthed and Blythe grinned at her and then at their friends sitting next to them "Anyone would like a cake?" he asked them and with no surprise, everyone laughed merrily, including Julia.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gladys married Malcolm and it certainly was one of the happiest moments of Gladys' life. It was a very quiet ceremony with just Gladys' and Malcolm's parents, Julia with Blythe, Lake, Roxanna, and Malcolm's brother Jim. Even though it was quiet, it wasn't any less romantic or any less wonderful. Gladys looked extremely happy, and so did Malcolm who turned out to be a really nice, handsome young man with incredibly curly blonde hair and really small lips.

Gladys was taller than her groom and the two of them certainly did look funny at the altar together or when the priest told Malcolm to kiss the bride, it was Gladys who bent down and kissed him instead. Even little Joyce laughed, along with all the others gathered in that small church.

Then it was the wedding feast and everyone enjoyed themselves, but especially Lake, to the surprise and very intrested looks of her friends, who couldn't stop talking with Malcolm's brother when Julia looked at the two of them she thought that they even looked like a perfect couple. Like a perfect match almost. Lake, so glamorous and Jim so tall with his square jaw and fashionable suit and a funny yellow tie. But no one asked her a single question, as they all thought that the time itself will come for her to tell them herself about whether or not she liked him.

Then Gladys and Malcolm came into their new car, and drove off for their honeymoon in France.

"They look so happy." Julia whispered to Blythe as she watched her friend driving away.

Blythe looked at his wife with a look which said "I am yours, more than I was ever before" and Julia saw this little message and she chuckled with her eyes saying "And i am yours.". Blythe smiled at her and put his hand into hers "And so do we." he whispered lovingly, stroking Joyce's red curls.


	14. Roxanna's Story

**Chapter XIV**

 _Dear Bath,_

 _I just got my copy of "Violets of Yesterday and Roses of Tomorrow" written by no one else but the famous Canadian poet Blythe Ford, and oh dear, I feel like I fell in love all over again, for the second time in my life!_ _I loved it entirely and read it all in just a few hours, so as I sat down on the balcony, and started reading, three hours later I stood up with a finished book of poetry. Niall is half way through and says that it gave him so much more inspiration for his new paintings!_ _I hope that you realise that this book is mostly written about you, Julia? I'm sure that even if you didn't realise that already, Blythe told you himself, and that made me fall in love with it even more becasue of that._

 _Can you believe it has been almost two years since we saw each other in person? It's unbelievable how the time flies! I know what you will ask me now, and my answer is yes, I_ will _visit your White Sands, soon I hope, but before I make any planning I have to wait for Niall to finish his new project which gives him so much pleasure in doing._

 _My darling daughter Artemesia (Niall calls her Artie, you know, for "Art" as he is the artist, and I detest this name greatly!) is one year old tomorrow! Can you believe it? I can't and neither can Niall. She is such a darling cutie-pie. And she looks more and more like Niall every single day, with her blue eyes and funny little nose. I can't wait to meet your girl, Joyce, the picture of her which you sent me made my day entirely. She looks_ exactly _like you, Bath! Except for Blythe's eyes of course._

 _I am getting bored sometimes, here in our flat. I envy you for having your job and being able to arrange someone to take care of Joy while you are working, even if it's just five hours a day. I wish I could come back to my work, but my parents reject to come over and stay with Artemesia, and Niall's parents are in the middle of moving to France which certainly isn't a helpful idea._

 _Well, I will certainly think of something to do. Maybe I will write a book? No, you and I know that I_ can't _write, so I just have to think about something else. Maybe you have an idea?_

 _I have to go now,_

 _Always Yours,_

 _Olive Harris_

* * *

When the snow started melting slowly, and the weather wasn't as cold as it was three months earlier at Christmas, the Sunflower House welcomed new visitors. Merry, Luna and their twins came to White Sands for the whole week when Julia and Blythe took a week off their work, so that they could all spend some happy hours together, talking and laughing like in the days before the war.

Merry looked dashing, and was radiating with happiness as was his wife, Luna, got more talkative than she ever used to be, saying that "if Merry wants to talk _and_ talk, then I have to talk _and_ talk too". Sheba and Uta were as sweet as the babies can be and were always held by someone, whether it was their parent, Julia, Blythe, Faye or Gil who came down to the Sunflower House for the jolly evening with their Eddie.

"How is your work Merry, truly tell me." Julia asked her brother while they were all sitting together in the living room, listening to the radio playing in the background.

Merry smiled "Why won't you believe me when I say that it's just fine?" he asked her.

"Because you always dreamed of doing something else than you do now." she replied honestly and kissed the chubby hand of Uta who was now in her arms.

Merry sighed "That's true, but I enjoy my current work nonetheless." he said and grinned when he felt his wife's hand falling into his own.

"Julia, don't you sometimes wish that you could stay at home with Joy instead of going to work?" Luna asked her sister-in-law quietly while bouncing little Eddie on her lap.

"All the time." Julia replied with a sigh and then laughed "When I'm at work, I want to be here with Joy but when I'm at home, I feel that I should be at work too." she sighed again "That's the biggest problem for me."

Blythe squeezed her hand knowingly and Julia smiled at him tenderly "I sometimes feel the same way too." Blythe confessed "If only I could work part-time, like Julia does, I would be much more relaxed while being at work."

"Blythe, how are your students doing?" Merry asked his brother-in-law, while stroking little Joyce's red curls "Are they still writing in a very "uncreative style"?" he smirked and everybody chuckled.

"Fortunately," Blythe repied with a smile "They are doing much better, if they weren't then... I don't know if I would be able to stay and teach them to this very day." he laughed.

"What about your students, Gil?" Luna asked her cousin sitting next to her.

"They are doing alright, I should say." he replied with a grin "Although if they were at least 'bothered' to do their homework regularly, it would be more splendid." and everyone laughed again

"I know this pain too well." Blythe poked his brother in the arm.

"Luna, are you feeling alright?" Julia asked her friend caringly when Luna's cheeks turned positively red under the reassuring touch of her husbnd's hand on her own.

"Merry and I have some news to tell you." Luna said suddenly and smiled so widely, Julia knew right away what news Luna is going to tell them.

"This Christmas we will have another Blythe-baby added to our family!" Merry said, or rather almost shouted out, his blind-eyes twinkling with joy and they lookes even more alive than ever before.

Everyone in the room gasped and threw themselves in the arms of the happiest couple in the room, saying "Congratulations", and "Hurrah", making both Merry and Luna to laugh with everyone cheerfully. "This is so wonderful!" Julia said and kissed her brother's cheeks once again.

"I could never imagine when I was coming back from the war, blind and shattered, that a happiness like this could ever appear in my heart." Merry said through the tears forming in his eyes, and Luna kissed him on the lips tenderly.

Julia's eyes turned filled up with tears too and she kissed her brother's hands "I am _thrilled_ for you Merry." she whispered and Merry smiled at her.

"There will be so many babies in our family, it's unbelievable!" Faye chuckled but Julia noticed that in her eyes there was a small hint of unexplained sadness, and Julia's brows furrowed because of that, but she decided on not asking Faye what's wrong until they will be left alone with Luna. And so they were, two hours later, when the men went outside for a little walk around the fields, and the women stayed all together in the living room with their babies sleeping peacefully in ther bassinetts upstairs.

"Faye, I know there is something wrong. Could you tell us, dear?" Julia started when the three of them started drinking tea together, while sitting on the sofa.

Faye sighed as if she was expecting this question "I knew that I can't hide a thing from you, can I, Sheba?" she asked her with a bitter smile.

"Tell us dear, we are all family." Luna said in ger gentle voice which could always make one's heart melt.

"The thing is that I really miss my parents in England." she said eventually and put a hand under her chin "I haven't seen my parents since the last summer and my father is still in not quite good condition and now mother's only friend died three weeks ago and she feels so alone..." she started sobbing quietly and both Julia and Luna embraced her tightly from both sides.

"Oh, darling Faye why didn't you tell me what was bothering you?" Julia asked her friend lightly, stroking Faye's messy black hair.

"I don't know." she replied while drying off her tears "I suppose that I just didn't want to spoil _your_ perfect happiness."

Julia's eyes turned wet again "Oh, Faye." she said softly, holding back her tears "I'm so touched by your gesture, but there wasn't any need of thinking so." she put her hand in Faye's "There will never be a perfect happiness in one's family, especially with as big family as ours is." she chuckled and so did the girls sitting next to her.

"With Leslie getting married to a wrong man." Luna suggested.

"And Cee loving Owen who has no idea whatsoever of her feelings." Julia joined in "And with Grandfather Meredith gone." she sighed and fell silent for a moment "God knows what awaits us all at the corner of our "road of life"."

Faye grinned at both of them shyly "You're right." she said "But the thing is that I just don't know what to do."

"Does Gil know?" Julia asked.

"Yes, of course." Faye answered quickly "And he is so comforting and supportive. But he doesn't know what to do either, we can't… just move… back to England, I suppose." she said the last bit while looking at the floor, avoiding the looks of Julia and Luna.

Julia gasped suddenly "Oh, _don't_!" she exclaimed "That would be so sad for all of us!" she grasped Faye's hands.

"Yes, don't leave us just yet, dear Faye." Luna joined in and put her small hand on Faye's and Julia's hands.

"Of course I won't." Faye said as decidedly as she could "Besides, let's move on to the more happy and exciting subjects." she grinned meaningfully at Luna and she blushed under her gaze.

"Do you think it might be another girl?" Julia asked Luna with shining eyes.

"I don't know." Luna replied with a small smile on her face "I hope it's a boy, so that I will have the opportunity to raise not only girls, but the boy too."

"I completely understand." Faye replied proudly, thinking about her own wee boy sleeping just above her head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Julia exclaimed once again "Speaking of babies, Claire sent me a letter yesterday saying that she is expecting a baby herself!" she grinned radiantly.

Luna and Faye gasped in unison "That's so splendid!" Faye said.

"I had to forbid myself not to remind her of how much she _hated_ babies when I met her!" Julia laughed and so did Luna and Faye.

* * *

One week after Luna, Merry and their twins came back to their home in Glen, Julia and Blythe got a wonderful 'phone-call from Julia's brother Walt saying that he became a father again but this time a father to a baby boy, whom they named Andy James Blythe, but he and Lily already started calling him "Jem-Jem" to the greatest happiness of his jolly grandfather.

"Goodness me, Jem-Jem looks just like Grandfather Meredith." Blythe said when he saw the photograph his brother-in-law sent to both him and Julia two weeks after the arrival of their small Blythe-baby.

Julia nodded with gleaming eyes, looking at the photograph from the side "Isn't that wonderful? He will be very handsome one day." she said and then kissed her husband's nose tenderly "But never as handsome as _you_." she whispered and Blythe kissed her affectionately.

Two weeks later, Julia invited her "midwives-clan" for a tea and apple-pie, but only Roxanna was available that evening as Gladys was preparing dinner for her husband and Lake went to a dance with Jim. Roxanna came just in time to see how little Joyce took her first steps, smiling from ear to ear and giggling all the way through as if to show how delightful it is to walk, _especially_ without any socks on. Julia and Blythe were overjoyed and clasped their hands together, making sure that they will remember this very special day forever. Roxanna was smiling all the time, although her mind was somewhere else, somewhere in her own past from five years earlier, from the years of which Julia would learn later that evening.

"I will leave you girls alone then." Blythe said just after half an hour when Roxanna came in "Come on, little Joy." he said to his little girl and took her in the arms swiftly, walking upstairs while singing her a song.

Julia laughed as she listened to his squeaking voice "Blythe is such an incredible dad." she said to Roxanna as the two of them sat down together in the dining room.

"I can see, and he seems so very happy." Roxanna replied with a small grin "Did Joy say her first word already?" she asked.

"Yes, she did." Julia giggled "I was just about to tell you that yesterday, Joyce and I were lying together on the bed, I was reading and she was looking at the book I was reading, and suddenly she said ever so confidently " _Mama_ "." Julia put her hand on her chest and sighed in delight "My heart melted entirely in that moment."

Roxanna smiled at her friend "That's so wonderful. And she's growing up so quickly!"

"I know." Julia replied and shook her head "Too quickly I sometimes think." she chuckled and then looked at her friend with concern "Is something wrong, Roxanna?" she asked her worryingly.

"Well, I'm actually quite relieved that Lake and Gladys are away as I wanted to speak to _you,_ in private." she replied slowly, looking quite pale.

"Are you feeling well?" Julia asked her again and put her hands on her arms gently.

"Yes, yes." she assured her quickly and squeezed Julia's hands "It's just that I have been a bit low for some time." she said and her eyes turned blank.

"Did something happen?" Julia asked her warmly.

"It's because, I will sound selfish probably, but it's because of Gladys who is married and Lake dating this Jim of hers and the two of them talking about their sweethearts _all_ the time." she said eventually, with such passion, Julia couldn't believe that the person sitting in front of her was still her Roxanna.

Julia looked at her seriously "Are you jealous?" she asked her.

"Yes, Julia dear, I am jealous of their happiness, I'm jealous of _your_ happiness with your husband and your sweet daughter." she sighed and her eyes filled up with tears "I am so selfish now, aren't I?"

"No, darling you're not at all." Julia said to her calmly "Do tell me what is troubling you. Shoot." she smiled at her knowingly and Roxanna chuckled bitterly.

"What I mean is," she started and looked in Julia's eyes again "-that I envy all of you the choice that you have. The choice to choose whether you will have a family of your own or not. I _don't_ have this choice. And I never will." she said gravely, her eyes filling up with her sweet memories.

Julia looked at Roxanna and her brows furrowed with concern "Is it becasue of this man who died during the war, the one you mentioned to me once?" she questioned.

"Yes," Roxanna replied softly, not being able to speak loudly at all "Cameron was his name. He was my first and _only_ sweetheart. We met and immediately fell in love with each other." she grinned as the memories started passing through her head like an enchanted song.

"What was he like?" Julia asked her with a smile, interested in the whole story.

"Incredibly clever and extremely good and kind." she said with a joyfull smile "He wasn't much of a "looker" but for me he was the most handsome man in the world." Julia smilled at her "We met in 1941, when I was a nurse in Sicily, and he was injured in the leg quite badly. We planned on getting engaged and he promised that he will move with me to Canada one day, as he was British. I never felt such happiness only when I was with him. But then, in a blink of an eye, he came back to the front in France. We didn't see each other for over a year, then I was moved to France and we met for one sunny, beautiful day and he proposed. I accepted, of course and…" she took a deep breath and her eyes turned dismal again "We never saw each other again. Cameron was shot in the back one week later. And with the bullet which crossed his heart, my dreams came to an end." she finished and warm tears started running down her cheeks.

Julia hugged her tightly, for she also had tears in her eyes. It was all she feared the most for her and Blythe to happen during the war. It _all_ happened to her friend who was sitting next to her everyday at work, with such an angelic face and kind soul. Julia felt just as much sadness as did her friend, as for the first time she really _understood_ Roxanna, and she knew that in this moment the two of them were now the closest of friends in the world. "I won't say that you should forget him and move on with your life." Julia said "Because I know that you can't do that. But what I can say is that you shouldn't close your eyes for love because there still might be a chance for you to find it." she smiled at Roxanna tenderly.

Roxanna grinned at her lightly and dryed off her tears "I knew you would understand, and I will take your advice seriously. Cameron would want that." she said with honesty in her shaking voice.

"He _still_ wants to." Julia replied "I'm glad that you talked with me about this."

"You are such a wonderful friend, Julia, you don't even realise it." Roxanna said and then shook her head quickly and turned to the apple-pie standing in front of her "Shall we?"

"With greatest pleasure." Julia said gracefully and the two of them laughed joyfully, leaving the past behind them, at least for this evening.


	15. Something Old, Something New

**Chapter XV**

It was May, one of the prettiest and most magical months of the whole year, when all the flowers start to bloom, their scent embracing the air like the old friend, and the birds singing their enchanted song they knew since the beginning of life.

Joyce got a small cold and Julia stayed at home with her for a week, and she was so glad that she did. Even though she loved her work, and not so long ago admitted that she prefers to work than to stay at home, she was getting more and more homesick whenever she was leaving a soft goodbye-kiss on Joy's forehead, knowing that her girl was cared by either Faye or Mrs Veratti instead of her own mother. Therefore even though Joyce was quite pale and wasn't smiling as much as she always was, Julia was enjoying staying at home and taking care of her baby-girl.

Julia was visited by Mrs and Mr Veratti and they informed her that Patrick will come to White Sands for the whole summer, and Julia was already starting arranging for Cee to come for summer too, so that the two of them could eventually fall in love with one another ("I know Blythe, I _am_ impossible"). Jenny and Lorenzo knew about Patrick's feelings for Julia's sister and they all agreed that the two of them would make a splendid match with each other, "if only Cee would stop looking for love from Owen" Julia thought to herself and sighed.

But everything was arranged and Cee would come for the summer too. "And Nancy has to come too, of course." Julia rolled her eyes when she read out the letter from her sister to Blythe.

"They were always doing everything together." Blythe said.

"You don't understnad." Julia said quickly "What I mean is that Nancy is clearly in love with Patrick, or rather with every man who is _handsome_ , and she will only be interrupting Patrick and Cee."

Blythe nodded in agreement "You're quite right unfortunately." he said "I suppose that all we can do is to hope." and he kissed his wife on the lips "Like we always did." he whispered and smiled at her lovingly.

In May, Julia turned twenty-five and just two weeks later, Blythe turned twenty-six. They didn't have a birthday party because they thought that the best thing to celebrate their twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth springs, is to be with one another in their lovely home with their baby girl. However what they didn't know was that Faye with Gilly and the Verattis organised a special surprise-dinner at the end of May and came down together to the Sunflower House. But before they entered it, there was something which caught their eyes, the image which would remain in their memory forever.

Little Joy was playing with her doll, sitting in her pram which was standing in the living room, and her parents danced toegther to the radio playing " _Near You_ " by Andrews Sisters, a brand new song which they loved from the moment they heard it. Blythe was twirling Julia around, kissing her nose from time to time, making Julia laugh every single time he did so. Julia was mouthing the words and Blythe hummed the tune, they laughed together and joked, their little daughter smiling at them whenever she looked at them.

Faye sighed in delight and her husband smiled from ear to ear, being quite shocked that _his_ brother Blythe was dancing, and ever so gracefully! Jenny and Lorenzo exchanged their knowing glances, remembering the days of their own youth. They stayed like that, watching Mr and Mrs Ford swinging together, whispering to each other their secret words, the words only they were allowed to say to each other.

When the song ended and Julia looked out of the window, she started laughing again and kissed her husband's cheek with cheerfulness. That was when the Verattis and Faye with Gilly entered the Sunflower House, and as soon as they did, they were bombed by the nicest feeling that can ever be felt in a house, it was… love.

* * *

In the middle of June, just one week before Joy's first birthday, Julia got a call from her father telling her that her horse River died last night. Julia was incredibly sorry and felt horrible for not being able to be there with him and whisper some tender words of love she always had for the horse she grew up with. "Dear River! You knew all my secrets too well." was all that Julia could say outloud.

The next day, Julia woke up to the sound of Blythe cutting several pieces of wood in their garden. Julia came downstairs quickly, still wearing her night-gown and looked at him completely astonished " _What_ are you doing, Blythe? It's Saturday morning!" she said to him, her own eyes still half-sleeping.

Blythe looked at her with a smile and put down the piece of wood he was measuring "I'm building you a stable." he informed her and Julia's sleepiness vanished entirely and her eyes widened and so did the smile appearing on her face.

She threw her arms around his neck "Oh, and that's why I married you, Blythe o'mine." she kissed his cheek "You can always read my mind and know how to make me happy!" she said to him merrily.

Blythe kissed her forehead "Well then I better get going." he said with a grin.

"I will help you." Julia said decidedly and turned around to march back home.

"You don't have to!" Blythe shouted after her.

"I know!" she shouted back, entering her house "But I want to!"

* * *

And so the stable was being built by both Julia and Blythe with a help of Gilly and Mr Veratti. The four of them worked every Saturday morning and Sunday evening and although it was a lot of work ahead of them, they had a real good time together, joking and singing as if they were real builders working in a big city.

Just a week after the beginning of building a stable, Joyce Faith Ford turned one and her grandparents came down to the Sunflower Houe with lots of cake and small gifts for the "little missy" as Ken was referring to his only granddaughter. Joyce ate the chocolate cake with pleasure and was entirely covered in it by the end of taking the last bite, making everyone else to laugh. She was closely watched by her grandparents, showing off how gracefully she was walking, holding her Mother's hand just in case, and constantly repeating "Mama" or "Dada", making both of her parents gleam in pride.

"She looks exatcly like I imagined my mother to look like in her age." Jem said when he held his granddaughter in his arms, while she was playing with his bow-tie.

"She really does look like Grandmother Anne." Julia agreed happily "With her red hair, gray eyes, and small, _adorable_ frecles. Athough she doesn't have so many of them, to Grandmother Anne's relief." she chuckled and everyone followed.

"I still can't quite believe that I have _five_ grandchildren!" Faith clasped her hands together and kissed Joy's chubby hand "Children really are a blessing, aren't they?"

"Very much so." Rilla agreed and smiled at the giggling Joyce.

"I wonder what she will be like when she'll be older." Blythe said, looking at her daughter with shining eyes.

"I think she will be a doctor, or a midwife like her mother, great-grandfather _and_ grandfather." Jem said proudly.

"I think she will be very talented and will sing beautifully." Faith added.

"I don't know," Julia said "But I'm sure of one thing, she will always be _my_ little girl." she kissed Joyce's red cheek and she stretched out her small hands to her mother with a smile crossing her frecled face. Julia took her in the arms and raised her brows, looking at her parents,parents-in-law and her husband with twinkling eyes "Told you." she said and everyone laughed.

* * *

On the last day of June, Leslie, surrounded by her whole family, was getting ready for her wedding which was supposed to take place on that very day. She looked absolutely beautiful, especially in the dress she bought which was fromthe latest pattern from "Vogue". Leslie also wore her mother's, Rilla's very own, wedding veil which was incredibly long but very dazzling nonetheless.

The wedding was supposed to take place in the old House of Dreams, where Leslie was born and raised and where her heart always belonged, even though she was always saying that she wanted to move to the States.

Julia's heart was breaking when she saw Jake, all dressed up in his best suit, talking with the nervous groom in the garden of the House of Dreams. Jake was smiling, everyone who didn't know him would think that he was extremely happy, but his family knew best and knew that it was quite the opposite. Julia talked with Jake before she came upstairs to help Leslie dress up and asked him how was he feeling. Although he answered that he was quite fine, Julia knew that he wasn't even in the slightest bit "quite fine". His face was pale, and everyone thought that it must have been because of the tiredness and overworking but both Julia and Blythe knew that it was neither.

Jake's heart was slowly crumbling into pieces, day by day just after he first proposed to Leslie a year earlier. He was still the same Jake of the old when Leslie wasn't around, but whenever she was, his eyes were changing and the happiness behind them did too. Julia thanked God that Leslie didn't ask Jake to play his violin while she would be walking down the aisle, or otherwise she would think that Leslie lost her mind completely.

"How do I look?" Leslie asked her friends who were watching her getting dressed in her room.

"Beautiful, darling." Rose said and stood up to look closer at her dress with a tender smile crossing her lips, but her thought being with her poor brother in the garden of the House of Dreams.

"The most splendid bride, I must say." Lily agreed and kissed Leslie's cheeks gently.

"What do you think, Julia?" Leslie asked the quiet Julia who was sitting in the corner of the room, looking out of the window at the nervous, walking up and down Roland and Jake talking to him.

Julia turned her head towards Leslie and smiled at her lightly "Wonderful as always, Les." she said and took her hands in hers.

Leslie looked at Julia warmly "I hope that I will be just as happy as you are with my brother." she said with tears in her eyes.

Julia's own eyes turned watery as she kissed Leslie's red cheeks "I hope and wish for the same thing, dear." she whispered.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was lovely, Leslie looked like a real angel while she was walking down the aisle, her arm lying in her father's strong and proud arm. Roland, a tall and incredibly handsome General during the war, waited for Leslie with Jerry by his side with an incredible look of trust and love in his eyes watching his bride-to-be with a smile.

Julia held Blythe's hand tightly, praying to God that he would save Leslie from doing the wrong thing, if of course, marrying Roland was a wrong thing to do. But it seemed that it wasn't, as Leslie and Roland were married twenty minutes later, in the old and beautiful garden of the House of Dreams.

Jake observed the ceremony with blank expression on his face and extreme sadness and regret in his eyes. Julia could see how Nan was holding his right hand, looking at her son caringly, and Rose holding Jake's left hand, squeezing it from time to time as if to see whether it was all a reality. When the ceremony ended Jake sighed with relief and knew that now everything was over, and that he just had to get on with his life, without Leslie Ford in it as Leslie wasn't a "Ford" anymore.

Then it was a wedding feast, which was really splendid. Leslie seemed not to see anything _but_ her husband and therefore she paid the most attention to him rather than to anyone else. Jake talked with Blythe, Merry, Gilly, Marshall and Walt, being surrounded by his old friends, and Julia was glad that they all went together to the beach, so that Jake wouldn't have to look at Leslie all the time, and dry off his cheeks every time he did look at her.

Everyone had a jolly time together, Julia thought when she looked around the table surrounded by her family and Roland's parents. Then she suddenly realised that her sister, Cee, wasn't around anywhere. Julia took Joyce in her arms and came over to her Mother "Mother-dear do you know where Cee is?" she asked her worryingly.

Faith looked to her right and her brows furrowed "She was here five minutes ago, talking to Rose. I'll go and find her then." she said and started to stand up but Julia put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I will go, don't worry." she said and Faith took Joy in her arms, smiling at her daughter as she started heading towards the shore. Somehow, Julia knew exactly where Cee was and that was why she headed to the shore, to the place where one lone massive rock was standing, the place where the two of them used to always sit down together and talk about their worries and hopes for the future.

Cee was sitting on this rock, her face wet from tears, and wind blowing on her from the ocean in front of her. Julia thought that she looked quite lovely, even though she was crying. In this moment Julia realised how much she missed her baby-sister and all the conversations the two of them had before the war started.

"Cee!" Julia shouted to her and climbed on the rock quickly.

Cee turned around, and dryed off her tears as quickly as she could "Yes? Oh, please don't tell me that Mother worries where I am, I don't want anyone to worry about me." she said hurriedly.

Julia put her arm around her shoulders and drew her closer while stroking her long black hair "Darling Cee, when you're upset we are all worried about you, you are _very_ dear to us all, you know that." she said and kissed Cee's forehead tenderly.

"Not to _everyone_." she whispered the secret words and her voice broke down again. Julia put Cee's chin higher so that she could face her.

"Is it about Owen?" Julia asked although she knew that she didn't have to for she knew the answer better than anyone.

"I have a very weird feeling in my stomach which tells me that he feels something for Nancy." she replied while the tears strolled down her face.

Julia's eyes widened in surprise "Why do think so, Cee?" she asked her.

"He is talking to her all day today, not to mention that he is corresponding with her while he is at Redmond and we are at Queen's." she said with anger in her eyes, Cee who is never angry!

"Does Nancy feel anything for him?" Julia asked her with a raised brow.

"She feels something for every man who still isn't _married_." Cee replied bitterly and when she looked at Julia, she let out a small chuckle "You know Nancy."

"Yes, I do, although not as good as you do." Julia said with a gentle smile "Cee, don't be so serious about all this. You are only seventeen after all." she grinned at her, not being able to believe that her baby-sister was seventeen years old already.

"I think that _you_ were seventeen too when you realised that you love Blythe, and now he is your husband and a father of your child." she answered and raised her brows, making Julia to laugh again.

"But Cee, times were different then, there was a war going on. I thought that I could loose him and we all felt... differently than people now, I think." she replied thoughtfully.

"Julia, but I _know_." Cee interrupted her and sighed "I am _so_ in love with him, it's insane. I've never felt anything like it. I can do _anything_ for Owen, I'm sure you know that feeling too." she said sheepishly and grinned at her older sister.

"I _do_ know this feeling." Julia said, not being able to hide her smile "But if you really feel like that, why won't you tell Owen how you feel? He is quite shy too, maybe he loves you somewhere deep down inside?" Julia said but not believing in her own words.

Cee shook her head "No, I don't think he does." she replied shortly "And you and I know that I will never ask him this. I am not as bold as you are."

"Then the only thing left for you to do is to wait, maybe another year or so, at least when you're eighteen, and see whether your feelings might change, or maybe Owen's feelings will? And don't think about Nancy," Julia rolled her eyes "She is no rival to you." she winked at Cee who blushed and threw her arms around Julia.

"Oh, I miss you so much, Bathsheba." she whispered suddenly.

"And I miss _you_ , my little soldier." Julia whispered back.


	16. Love Is Difficult

**Chapter XVI**

"I'm so glad that Leslie enjoyed her honeymoon." Julia said to her husband holding a piece of paper in her hand.

It was the beginning of July and on that day, Julia and Blythe were expecting both Cee and Nancy to come to their Sunflower House for the whole month. Joyce was playing with her small teddy bear in her bassinett, her head shaking up and down as she was slowly falling asleep.

"I'm glad too." Blythe replied and sat down by his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders "I would want to go to California myself." he smiled at her meaningfully.

Julia humphed "You will one day, dear." she said to him tenderly "Especially now when your poetry book got such a splendid turn." she smoothed his arm and smiled at him.

Blythe looked away, in a way he always used to do, to hide his blushed cheeks from his wife who always loved to give him compliments "You always say that I will go there or there one day." he replied softly.

"Because it's true, my darling husband." she said to him decidedly and kissed his nose.

Blythe chuckled and grinned at her lovingly "Only if you will be by my side." he whispered.

Julia put her head up so that their noses could almost touch "That's obvious." she whispered back and the two of them laughed together.

* * *

One week later, Cee and Nancy were impatiently waiting for Patrick to greet them at the Sunflower House.

Both Cee and Nancy enjoyed themselves, especially because as Nancy said , "their Queen's days" were over entirely and they were about to start the Redmond College. Cee decided on taking Art, of course, and Nancy put her foot on History, "God knows how and why" as Blythe referred to it.

Nancy was growing into a real beauty, inherited from her mother. She had Una's black and thick hair, and steadfast blue eyes. And although her cheek bones and a nose were all Shirley's, her lips were entirely her Grandmother Blythe's. Everyone knew that Nancy was completely aware of her own beauty and she wasn't afraid to use it. She was a real flirt to every boy she met, just like Cee described her to Julia certainly more than once.

Cee however was prettier than ever in her seventeenth year of life. She looked like a real fragile daisy, with her big shiny brown eyes, small gentle red lips and an elegant raised brow. Her hair was a a perfect auburn, although when she was standing in light, her hair was shining with glints of red. Cee was as gentle as ever, and certainly just as much in love with Owen as she had always been, to Julia's greatest disappointment.

But no matter how much Julia wanted to speak with Cee about Owen, Cee was saying one line, over and over again: "I love him so much that if he would ask me to marry him, I _wouldn't_ even ask Dad for his permission." And there was no more to say than this, for Cee was never the kind of person to talk over her feelings in great detail, not as much as Julia always did.

Cee still didn't know whether Owen was in love with Nancy, they were sending letters to each other but Cee was exchanging letters with Owen on regular basis just like she always used to. She was anxiously waiting for August, to see Owen in person and to talk with him again. But Cee was incredibly nervous about going to Redmond, she didn't like meeting new people, it always scared her, and Julia felt quite sorry for her baby-sister to be in such bunch of nerves.

However, as soon as Patrick arrived and Cee, Nancy, Julia and Blythe started talking with him, and laughing again, they all felt better and relaxed, even Cee's face lightened up, and Julia could almost swear that she wasn't thinking about Owen.

"How are your projects going on, Pat?" Blythe asked him when they were all sitting in the living room.

Cee was sitting next to Patrick, with her face examining his, a smile appearing on her face with a small blush covering it whenever Patrick looked down on her. Cee was holding Joy in her arms, smilling and cooing over her, making Patrick catch his breath. He knew that he would take this beautiful image of her in his heart forever.

Nancy sat next to Cee, with an annoyed expression on her face, but smiling whenever Patrick spared her a second and looked down on her too. Julia and Blythe had the most enjoyable evening with all of them sitting around and chattering.

"Quite nicely, I must say." Patrick replied and took a bite of his cookie "And I really did need some time here, all of my sketchbooks which I filled up when I was here last time, were a great inspiration to my work." he grinned at Cee whose cheeks flushed "I heard you are going to a College in September." he said to her gently.

Cee nodded quickly "Yes, I am. And I'm taking Art, I hope that I will be as good at it as you are." she said to him with a shy grin appearing on her face.

"I'm sure you will, dear." Julia patted Cee's shoulder reassuringly and Cee smiled at her sister warmly.

"Are you going to stay the whole summer in White Sands then?" Nancy asked Patrick while putting a strand of her velvety black hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am, thankfully." he replied and tickled Joy who immediately giggled at him and shook her little head playfully.

"That's a shame." Nancy sighed dramatically, clasping her hands "We are here _only_ for one month." she said and looked at Cee as if it was her fault that they weren't spending the whole summer in White Sands.

"I don't know about you Nancy, but I'm glad that I'll have some time to be at home with my parents." Cee said to her a bit angrily, knowing her cousin's old tricks.

"Of _course_ you are." she replied sweetly "I just wish that Pat could go with us." she winked at Patrick who smiled at her although quite unwilingly.

Cee sighed and left it there.

* * *

One day, in the middle of July, Faye and Gilly came over to the Sunflower House with their little Eddie. They were all expecting Faye's parents to arrive the day after, and Faye's mood and thoughts were improving drastically because of that. Julia had never seen her so happy before, well maybe on her wedding day and on the day marking the birth of her son. Cee, Nancy and Patrick went off to the dance in town and Julia, Blythe, Gil and Faye were all sitting on the verandah together, their spirits high, with their sweet children playing together in the pram next to them.

"The stable is built, now when are going to get a horse, Bathsheba?" Gilly asked Julia and pointed at the small stable standing on their right.

Julia's chuckled excitedly "Next week probably." she replied and felt how Blythe squeezed her hand.

"I can't wait to see you riding again." Gil said and winked at his sister-in-law knowingly.

"You have no idea how excited _I_ am." she replied and squeked in joy again, making everyone to laugh once more.

"Maybe I will finally learn how to ride a horse." Blythe said and looked at Julia meaningfully "It would be a nice change, wouldn't it?"

"Now he says it!" Julia laughed "And I tried to convince him to do so ever since we were small children!"

Blythe laughed too and shook his head, leaving everyone to chuckle again.

"Faye, dear, how are you? You look positively radiant today." Julia said to her friend and patted her hand gently.

Faye smilled at her "That's becasue I am." she said happily "I can't wait to see my parents tomorrow and tell them the news…" she started and then quickly put her hand on her mouth. She chuckled and looked at her husband.

"What news?" Blythe and Julia asked in unison.

"Now you've done it!" Gilly grinned at his wife "We were supposed to tell you tomorrow anyway, now we just have to say it now. Tell them Faye." he encouraged his wife and winked at her.

"I'm pregnant." she said and laughed merrily, her laughter filling up the air like a beautiful scent of newly planted flowers. Julia threw her arms around both Gil and Faye and then kissed Eddie's small cheek. Blythe congratulated both of them, and also looked very pleased just like his wife did.

And so the evening continued, and it was one of the evenings that Julia would reflect on later on in the future and feel the greatest joy in remembering it. How happy Faye was, and how much she laughed, and that when Nancy and Cee came back with Patrick they were all smiling and laughing like a one voice. Joyce and Eddie were talking to each other in their own language they only could understand, laughing and screaming from time to time.

Julia knew and learned from the time of war that evenings like this always have to be treasured, no matter what, because they make you even more alive than you might think.

* * *

But this peacefulness didn't last long, in fact, it stopped filling up the air just a week later, exactly a week before Cee and Nacy would leave White Sands and come back to their parents in Glen. It was a warm afternoon and Blythe went with Mr Veratti and Gil fishing while Mrs Veratti stayed at home, and was teaching Faye how to make tiramisu, and Julia was reading a book on her verandah, with Joyce sleeping upstairs.

It was almost _too_ peaceful, Julia thought, but she enjoyed that evening greatly. She had a quite stressful week at work and at night because Joyce's teeth started to grow and she was crying most of the night.

Julia put down her book on the table and looked in front of her, she then closed her eyes and felt how gently wind was caressing her face, and how she could almost smell the fields of sunflowers just one mile away. She smiled and breathed in the air of peace and silence when...

" _Cee_! Wait!"

Julia opened her eyes quickly and looked in the direction she heard the shoutings from. She saw Patrick running after Cee, whose face was red and her fists clenched. Nancy was running after Patrick, with tears running down her face.

"I don't want to speak with _you_ again!" Cee shouted back, in the very un-Cee-way and shut the door loudly when she entered the Sunflower House. Patrick stopped before Julia, his face pale, and tears appearing in his eyes. He put his hands on teh back of his head and started breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Julia questioned and looked at both Nancy and Patrick standing before her.

"Maybe _Nancy_ will tell you." Patrick looked at Nancy with fury in his eyes and then looked at Julia again "I must head back home, if you could tell me how is Cee doing later on, I would be more than greatful." he told Julia in a voice which didn't sound like Patrick at all.

"Of course I will, Pat." Julia replied warmly and waved to him as he turned around and started running back home.

Julia turned her head to Nancy, and could almost feel that she did something which caused all of this trouble and Julia's face turned in a serious one as well "What happened, may I ask?" she said and put her hands on her waist.

Nancy came nearer Julia with crossed arms and tears still shining on her pink cheeks "I told Patrick that I love him." she replied with her voice shaking.

Julia's face relaxed a little and she took Nancy's hand gently in her own, and brought her to the verandah without saying a word.

"Patrick laughed at me when I told him that. He thought that I was joking." Nancy continued and dryed off her tears quickly "But then I said that I was being serious and that I really _do_ love him. He stood there, watching me in a very weird way so I stepped near him and tried to hiss him, but he didn't allow me. Instead he looked around, straight at… at _Cee_ , and I could see what he was going to say." she looked up to the window where Cee's and her room was "He told Cee that he loved her."

Julia put her hand on her mouth and took a deep breath again "And what did she say?" she asked Nancy slowly.

"I told him that I love someone else." Cee appeared in front of them with a stern expression on her face.

Julia took her sister in her arms and kissed her cheek tenderly "Oh, Cee…" Julia whispered to her.

"And Patrick thought that it was all a mistake." Cee continued, with her face growing redder and redder "He said that he had always loved me and _only_ me and that he _knows,_ can you believe it? He _knows_ that the man I love doesn't deserve me! Can _you_ believe it?" she repeated and started crying again.

Nancy looked at Cee with her eyes flashing "Of course!" she shouted "Owen isn't the same as Patrick!"

Cee looked up at Nancy, her eyes almost burning with a sudden wave of anger "Do you suggest that Patrick is much better than Owen?" Cee asked her slowly, her face getting more and more pale.

Julia squeezed Cee's hand and shook her head quickly "I'm sure that that's not what Nancy meant…" Julia said kindly but Nancy interrupted her.

"That's _exactly_ what i meant." she said decidedly "He is much more… _interesting_." she said eventually and Cee laughed sarcastically. Julia's eyes widened in shock, Cee laughing sarcastically! She has never seen her sister in a such a state before!

"In your case, interesting means _handsome_." Cee replies finally after a long pause, and Nancy groaned.

"It _is_ important though, isn't it?" she said mockingly and stormed into the house leaving Julia and Cee hearing her fast movements upstairs.

Cee started sobbing again and cuddled in Julia's arms "Dear," Julia whispered to her ear tenderly "You musn't be angry at either Nancy or Patrick, you know that, right?"

Cee looked at her sister again "How could I not be?" Cee asked her and looked in her eyes expectantly.

Julia grinned lightly "Patrick loves you, and he wants you and only you and can't endure that you love someone else, that's why he said what he said, but he doesn't mean it, not really, you know that perfectly well yourself." Julia smilled at her and squeezed Cee's hand again "And Nancy, well… you know her better than I do." she chuckled quitely.

Cee smiled "That's true. You know that I'm not an angry person, I never was... so I forgive them both, but…" she sighed "I don't know if I can ever be friends with Patrick again."

"Of course you can, you _must_ , Cee." Julia said quickly and patted her hand "You two are great friends, and I think that I don't have to remind you what _I_ was like when my friendship with Blythe ended." she looked at her baby-sister with a raised brow.

"For _now_ , I don't want to talk to him." Cee said sternly and put her arms around Julia again.

"Hopefully that will change." Julia whispered as if both to Cee and to herself.


	17. The Dark November

**Chapter XVII**

Cee and Nancy came back to Glen one week later and Julia knew that Cee was changed. She wasn't smiling in a way she used to, but she still _was_ Cee, and that's what made Julia hope and believe that she will get better eventually. Nancy was as herself as ever, and for once in her life, Julia thought that it could bring Cee back to the Earth away from her gloomy thoughts. Patrick on the other hand was himself, but he was very quiet. Mrs and Mr Veratti had a long talk with Julia and Blythe about what happened between him and Cee, and they were all worried about the both of them. But Patrick didn't want to talk about Cee or his feelings for her and so they all agreed to just wait for him to do so.

As soon as Patrick came back to New York in the middle of August, Julia finally bought a new horse. It was a white, beautiful and graceful horse which she named Miranda. Julia was incredibly happy when Miranda arrived at her stable, and started loving her from the minute she saw her.

" _I rode on Miranda today._ " Julia wrote to her parents " _Only now I know how much I've missed riding. Today was really the day when I felt as free as I felt when the war ended._ _It was really incredible. Miranda is so fast, I thought she could fly with me to the clouds! I love her very much already._

 _Blythe said that he decided and he wants me to teach him how to ride, hopefully I'll be able to do it! He is so eager to learn because as he said: "I envy you when you ride, you seem so much more alive and happy, I have to try it out too."._

 _I'm so so glad that Cee is with you now, I think that that's what she really needs now, to be with you, at our old House on the Hill. I just hope that she will try to speak with you about her feelings, as she couldn't do it with me. But I know that she will go to Redmond with a lighter heart in her chest, because of staying at home, and with you my dear parents._

 _You ask me whether I have some interesting things to tell. Well, yes actually, Claire sent me a telegram two days ago, saying that she had a little daughter whom she called Hazel Emily. I always thought that Hazel was a very pretty name and Claire said that it was her mother's name. She is really over the moon._

 _Gilly and Faye are very happy now. Faye's parents are one of the nicest people I've ever met and I can really say that they were extremely needed for Faye who missed them so greatly. They invited Blythe, Joyce and me for a dinner yesterday and Mrs Williams is a really great cook. We also tasted some real English tea, as they brought it here and it was delicious!_ _I just hope that Faye won't get upset again when they will leave in a week's time…_

 _I got a letter from Luna yesterday. She says that she is getting more and more exhausted with every day, and I insist on you Dad, to go and examine her again whether she likes it or not. It's not often when Luna says that she is exhausted!_

 _I also got a letter from Leslie, thank Goodness that she is living in Four WInds and that all of you can always check upon her. She seems very happy whenever she writes or calls us and I think that after all, she did a good decision on marrying Roland. Maybe they really were meant to be together? Not like we all thought?_

 _Jake wrote to me last week, saying that his friend Barbara is leaving Chicago for San Francisco and he feels quite bad about it. He's not in love with her, unfortunately, but she is his only friend there. I feel so sorry for him, and I hope that he will meet another friend of his own soon. But I'm so_ so _happy that Grandpa Gilbert talked to our dear Jake about Les! I always knew that they could understand each other without words and now in Jake's letters I can see that he really is getting better and better (thank God for that!)._

 _You won't believe what I'm about to tell you! My little Joy, is starting talking more and more everyday, but listen to this: she is_ lisping _, just like the dear Aunt Rilla and Gilly were! And she is so adorable while doing it, both me and Blythe always have a blast when she tries to to talk to us._

 _Walt sent me another picture of Jem-Jem and Goodness, he looks just like you Daddy! That's so incredible, even Walt thinks so. I can't wait to meet him!_

 _You ask me whether Blythe and I will visit you soon, and the answer is: we plan on visiting you shortly before Luna's due date to give birth to her baby in November. It will be quite a nice thing, won't it? To see another child of our Merry being born!_

 _You also ask me about my job. It's going just fine. Everyday something different happens and I have to deal with it and that's the best part of it all. And my girls, well,_ Gladys _is extremely happy and still talks mostly about her husband Malcolm. Roxanna is much better than she was at the evening when she told me about her love-story, and of course our dear Lake is radiating with happiness, as she and Jim are officially a couple!_

 _That's where I have to stop for now, I have to go to Mrs Veratti as I promised her to come for some coffee._

 _Take good care my dearest parents,_

 _Always Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

September quickly turned into October, and October quickly turned into November, the month which everyone in Julia's family will always remember. Julia and Blythe took a week off from their work at the very end of November, the week when Luna was due to give birth to her third child. Gilly and Faye wanted to come too but unfortunately, Gil had too much work to do, and he wouldn't allow Faye to go by herself while being six months pregnant.

The Fords arrived in Glen and were met by most of their family who were more than glad to see them all again. Especially to see little Joyce who was a real pearl to not just her grandparents but to everyone else as well. They were all immediately invited to Leslie's new home and Julia found it even better than she expected, she could easily see that Roland's job as an architect was really well-paid, while looking at the furniture and she could easily agree that Les was a great housewife, everything was very neat and clean. Leslie was flying from room to room in her very own home, of which she was incredibly proud of. She was still working as a nurse with Jem and planned on quitting only if she will become a mother one day.

Cee and Nancy started their course in Redmond and so they weren't in Glen, as well as Cordelia and Tom who started Queen's. "All of our smallest children grew up too." Di shook her head when she talked about her two twins together at Queen's.

Everyone was doing just fine, apart from Luna, who looked very pale on the last days of her pregnancy as she felt quite weak, but both Jem and Julia examined her as a doctor and a midwife and stated that everything is alright, but "every pregnancy is different" as the qualified midwife said to Luna with a smile.

On one chilly morning, Merry telephoned the House on the Hill and insisted on Julia and Jem to come as like he said: "it started". So Julia and Jem put on their coats quickly and drove together to the White House, as Merry and Luna called it.

It was ten hours later, as the sun was about to hide behind the horizon, the sweet baby boy was born. A boy who had Luna's blue eyes and Merry's red curls, and he was so sweet Luna thought that she could eat him alive. The proud father, Merry, named his first son Willis Meredith Blythe and he couldn't look more proud on that chilly November day.

But then... the tragedy happened.

Half an hour after little Willis was born, Julia examined him and her face went entirely pale. She and Jem whispered to each other a few words and agreed on one thing, Willis' lungs didn't develop properly. "What does it mean?" Luna asked both of them worringly, clunging to her little boy who was very quiet and pale. But Julia and Jem didn't have to answer that question for both Luna and Merry knew what would happen by the end of this seemingly wonderful day which brought a new life to them.

Willis Meredith Blythe died just after three hours of his short life.

Luna and Merry cried together, holding their tiny baby-son in their arms as if they were his shelter. Julia and Jem decided to come back home, as both Merry and Luna wanted to spend this night alone. When Julia and Jem entered the House on the Hill's living room, where their whole family was gathered, and told them what happened just before they left, Blythe stood up and took his wife into his arms, and she fell into them effortlessly.

"He had such beautiful eyes!" she cried into Blythe's chest, as he stroked her red hair gently.

"They always do, my dear." Grandmother Blythe said absent-mindedly, thinking about a small grave from over-harbour.

* * *

Just two days after his birth, Willis was buried right next to the grave of Joyce Blythe. Everyone was in a great melancholy that day, but what Luna's face looked like was something no one can ever imagine. "For once I am glad that Merry _is_ blind and can't see her face." Julia whispered to her parents during the funeral.

Luna looked as if she gained ten more years. Her face was down and pale, her eyes filled up with tears and such sadness, such _regret_ , that Julia couldn't even describe it. Luna was holding little Sheba in her arms and was kissing her cheek from time to time, as if for reassurement that she still _had_ other children to look after. Una's hand rested on her daughter's arm and Shirley's hand was around Luna's waist. Merry's one hand was in Luna's right one and his other hand was in Julia's very own, squeezing it tightly. Jem held little Uta, and Faith held little Joyce, while Blythe's arm rested on Julia's shoulder.

All of the grandparents and great-grandparents, aunts and uncles were there, standing in the small circle with their heads bent down. Anne and Gilbert held each other's hands throughout the ceremony, and glanced at Luna and Merry from time to time, for they talked with them shortly before the funeral of Willis, and gave them some words to ease their pain. Leslie and Roland stood next to Rilla and Ken with sorrowful expressions on their faces, looking at Luna and Merry from time to time. Jerry gave another beautiful yet short speech and everyone listened to him, thinking about all of these words in their own small world.

After the funeral, everyone took a great care of the poor parents of Willis and stayed with them for a while, in silence, and it wasn't an awkward silence at all, as everyone needed it. Julia still couldn't quite believe what happened and that _it_ happened to such good people as Luna and Merry were. Julia experienced the grief of parents who lost their child more than once, she had seen the hurt, the guilt, and she heard the crying, the shoutings, screamings. But that was different. It was _Merry_ 's little boy and _Luna_ 's little boy who was now lying in his small grave next to Joyce Blythe. Julia didn't know how it must feel to loose a child, she didn't even want to imagine it. And so when she was looking at Merry and Luna, her own eyes were going dark and blank with thoughts.

After the funeral, everyone went to Ingleside, for Grandmother Blythe arranged a family dinner. They all started talking with each other again, trying not to fall into pieces like Luna was seemeing to do so.

Julia could see, before they all came inside Ingleside, that Merry was whispering something to Luna, who stood very still and didn't seem to hear any of what her husband was saying. During dinner almost everyone got back to themselves and tried their best to keep the atmosphere high in spirits, although sometimes they failed.

"Luna, talk to me darling." Julia whispered to the still woman sitting next to her.

Luna looked at Julia slowly and nodded blankly "Come." she whispered back and the two of them excused themselves and came into the Ingleside's kitchen.

Almost immediately as Luna stepped inside, she started crying out all of her hopes and dreams and sadness and grief and anger. Julia caught her in her arms and they both sat like this for the next few minutes, Julia letting her friend to cry as long as she needed to. "Luna, you have to keep strong, as harsh as it sounds, you _have_ to." Julia said to her sternly and patted her shaking hands.

"I know I do." she breathed out eventually "But why did it have to be _my_ baby boy? My darling Willis? _Why_?" she asked beggingly and gave out a small cry again.

Julia took both of Luna's hands in hers and looked in her eyes warmly "We will never know, Luna from the Moon." she said to her "We just have to believe that it is all God's special plan, and we just have to accept what He is giving and taking from us."

Luna dryed off her tears and squeezed Julia's hands "You are _so_ right, Sheba, it almost hurts." she tried to grin and Julia's eyes filled up with tears, feeling how her heart was breaking under Luna's gaze "But it takes time, to come back from this strange sad world." she said and bit her trembling lip.

"It does." Julia replied and kissed Luna's cheek gently "But you _will_ come back. You just have to keep trying to do so, until you will." she said and smiled at her tenderly.

Luna nodded slowly "Do you think that Willis is in a safe place now?" she asked her quietly.

Tears came out of Julia's eyes as she smiled at Luna again "Yes, he is." she said with her voice shaking "In the much better place than here." and the two of them put their arms around each other again.

"Julia?" Luna whispered suddenly while still being embraced by her friend.

"Yes, dearest?" she whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" Luna asked her and looked in her eyes again.

Julia's face got red and she grinned at Luna, trying to avoid her eyes as guilt was overcoming her "Who told you?" she asked her slowly.

"My mother." Luna replied quickly "She said that you and Blythe announced it yesterday." she put her small hand under Julia's chin so to make her look in her gentle and kind eyes again.

"I didn't want you to feel even more sad than you already do." Julia answered shyly and tried to smile at her.

"You didn't make me more sad." she protested with tears still running down her face "I am _so_ happy for you." she grinned bitterly and ended up being hugged again.

Julia's own cheeks were wet by then, as she stroked Luna's long black hair "I know you are." she said to her but wasn't entirely sure if that really was the truth.


	18. New Suggestions

**Chapter XVIII**

 _Dearest Bathsheba,_

 _We will see each other soon, I know, but I needed to write to you this letter, even though it will probably arrive at your Sunflower House just a few days before Christmas._

 _You ask me about Luna and Merry. Well, it will be quite sad Christmas for both of them, especially Luna. She is better than she was, that's for sure, as she said "thanks to my parents, Merry, my lovely twins, and dear Julia". She looks much better, and I am certain that when she plays or holds either Sheba or Uta, she looks like her old self. Merry is definitely much better and very optimistic, although something about him changed slightly, but as Grandma Anne said "I changed too, when my Joyce died so many years ago". He is keeping strong for Luna, and everyone is so proud of him for being so caring and supportive. I'm sure that Luna will get back to her old self, we just need to give her some more time._

 _Now you ask me how are Roland and me. Everything is so splendid, so_ so _splendid, Sheba, I can't express my happiness! I am pregnant, my dear, that's the key to my happiness I'm talking about here. Can you believe it? Me, Leslie Ford, well, Leslie McMiller, the mother? When my Mum discovered that I'm pregnant, she thought that I must be joking, she doesn't trust me I know, but she is very happy for me nonetheless._

 _Julia, I couldn't be happier and neither could Roland. Although he hopes for our first baby to be a son, I hope for the girl, a girl just as sweet as your Joyce or Luna's two pretty girls are._ _Talking of which, I realised that Sheba looks exactly like Luna, and Uta like Merry, and they even behave like Luna and Merry! Sheba is quiet and timid, wheras Uta is loud and very vivid._

 _I can't wait to see you, you dear thing of mine! And we can finally talk about the babies together! You are due in May, you say? I am due somewhere around June, but that doesn't matter, our babies will be the bestest of friends._

 _I stopped working yesterday, as Roland insisted, you know_ he _is the boss, unfortunately, and I had to obey him, but to be honest I do need a rest. I think that after all you were all right, I was over working myself ever since… ever since Jake proposed and left me so blank. Well, thank Goodness that we are friends again! So don't worry._

 _Now I have to go, dear,_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Leslie McMiller_

* * *

"The day of work is over! At last!" Lake shouted as she sat down on the chair, sighing with happiness over the thought that it was Friday eventually.

Julia chuckled and so did Gladys and Roxanna who sat down by Lake together in the kitchen, drinking their tea "Yes, at last!" Julia smiled at her friends "Do you have any plans today girls?" she asked them.

"I'm making a dinner for Malcolm, and then we might go to the movies." Gladys said excitedly and drinked her tea.

"I will stay at my apartment and clean it up." Roxanna added "I haven't cleaned in there for a while, and I think it's about time." she grinned lightly.

"Girls, I thought that I can leave it for later, but I _can't_." Lake bursted out and her eyes started gleaming wickedly.

Gladys, Roxanna and Julia looked at her with interest in their eyes "Go on, tell us!" Julia said and smiled at her nervously.

"I'm getting _married_!" Lake exclaimed and the three girls gasped once again, throwing all of their hugs and kissed on radiating Lake.

"Oh, Lake this is so splendid!" Julia said to her and squeezed her hands "Do you think that Jim is the one?" Julia aksed her with a raised brow but with a gentle smile crossing her face.

"Yes, he is the one _and_ only." Lake giggled "I have never felt this way about Lucas, _never_." she shook her head "It's like he is the only thing I ever want to talk about." she chuckled.

"Oh, I know this feeling." Julia winked at her, and then looked at the gold band resting on her fourth finger on her right hand.

"But where is your engagement ring?" Gladys asked her suddenly.

Lake laughed "I knew _you_ , Gladys, would notice it first!" she patted Gladys on the shoulder "Well, Jim said that he wants me to pick the ring myself, as he wants me to wear something which I would fell in love with at the first sight." she sighed in delight and the girls giggled again.

"What are you still doing here, midwives?" Sister Marie stormed into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. The girls stood up immediately and chuckling, came out of the room hurriedly, and walked together down the road, chattering and laughing as if there was no other world around them.

* * *

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _It's the year of 1948 and I couldn't be more excited about it!_ _I can't believe that I haven't written here for almost a month! That's the record I think. Well let us get started then…_

 _We spent Christmas in Glen again. The whole clan arrived and we spent together the whole wonderful week, as I got a week-vacation from work. It was so good,_ so _good to see everyone once again, especially everyone whom I haven't seen last time when I was in Glen, so a month ago._

 _Walt and Lily were proudly showing off their sweet Jem-Jem who is just the sweetest little boy I have ever laid my eyes on! He really looks exactly like Dad, with his curly auburn-red hair and hazel eyes. I can already see that my Joy and Jem-Jem are Dad's favourite grandchildren._

 _Rose is getting better and better in sketching and I'm so proud of her because of that. Cilia is thinking about taking a course in History herself and starting teaching but I don't think she will do that unfortunately, she loves spending time with Knoxie at her "small Blue House" too much._

 _Leslie couldn't stop talking with me about our babies, and it was quite annoying I must say, I sometimes think that Roland has a lot of patience with a woman who talks like… her. But it was good to see Leslie not tired, with no circles around her eyes again._

 _Jake, looked better himself, although he was quiet, and I know that it was because of Barbara and that she moved to San Fransisco just a week earlier, and he was left alone in Chicago, again. He told me that when he learned about Leslie's pregnancy, he cried himself to sleep, but got over it, and both he and Les talked togther for the whole Christmas Day, just as if they were small children all over again. I have a feeling that Jake will find someone who he can share his life with very soon, I don't know why I feel like this but I do. He is such a wonderful man, it can't be possible that there isn't any wonderful girl out there in Chicago waiting for him._

 _Faye is very big now, very_ very _big. She is a bit downhearted, because of her parents not being able to come in February, when she is about to give birth to her baby. We all try our best to cheer her up, especially Gilly, who is such a good husband to her. Hopefully she will be fine as soon as the baby will arrive._

 _Luna is much better than the last time I saw her, but she's not speaking about Willis, and that's not a very good sign because we can all see that she_ wants _to but she can't. She told me that she was scared of having any more children and I tried my very best to convince her that there is no need to worry, as she already has two wonderful and healthy twins. She just grinned at me, and didn't say anything, probably thinking that it's very easy to say for_ me _._

 _Merry, is back to himself again, and somehow he is even stronger than he ever was. I am so proud of how he is getting on with his blindness and supporting his poor wife. They really are, with all their differences, the best match I have ever seen (apart from my own marriage to Blythe of course)._

 _Owen ended up his practice for a doctor, and eventually started working just after New Years' Eve with my Dad at his side. He grew up to be a very hadsome young man, he really is the perfect mix of Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken with auburn curls, grey eyes and frecles all over his nose and cheeks._

 _Nancy and Owen are in love with each other, that's the tragedy. Cee didn't tell me anything about that, no one did, I just see that they are. Nancy got over her feelings for Patrick very quickly as she realised that he loves Cee the most. I would never think that Nancy and Owen would end up… together. But as harsh as it sounds to Cee, they actually make a very pleasnt couple. Owen is so much more alive with Nancy, and Nancy is much nicer when she is around Owen._

 _Cee sees it too, but she wouldn't allow herself to think that they really love each other, she told me. But she is very sad, all the time. I think that she gave up on trying to bring Owen's attention to herself, but she still didn't give up on him, and that's the very problem. She even thinks of quitting Redmond, because she doesn't have any inspiration at all. Our parents and I forbid her to do so and I think that she will obey, I hope so at least._ _She started writing back to Patrick's letters, although she replied to his first letter he sent to her in September only a month ago. But I'm sure that both of them feel relieved that they started talking with each other again._

 _Cordelia and Tom are the best students in their class in Queen's and we all couldn't be more proud of our, not so small anymore, twins. Auntie Di is over the moon and does everything they ever want. Uncle Carl is just the same, but both Cordelia and Tom really are two wonderful kids._

 _Well, eventually, we got back home, three days before New Years' Eve. I was actually quite relieved that I was coming back home, I felt so sad whenever I looked at Luna, or Cee, I just felt so_ relieved _when I stepped into my own bedroom in the dear Sunflower House with Blythe holding my hand and asleep Joyce in his arms._

 _We spent the New Years' Eve alone, as Faye was very sleepy and decided that she will stay at home, the Verattis went for a week to New York to visit Patrick, Gladys and Malcolm with Lake and Jim went to Gladys' family in Seattle and Roxanna came back home for Christams and New Years' Eve to Avonlea, to her parents._

 _It was such a wonderful night, Joyce went to sleep of course, and me and Blythe were alone, in our living room, eating sweets, drinking tea and dancing to the radio. It was one of the evenings I will alwyas remember, I felt like a little girl again, although I am twenty six years old and pregnant with my second child. Blythe was dancing so gracefully, I really couldn't believe it. And he once told me, one year before the war started, that he will never dance with_ anyone _!_

 _There I have to stop, I can talk about my husband forever, my wonderful, darling Blythe… There I do it again!_

 _But talking about Blythe, a very unexpected and terryfing thing happened one week ago. Blythe and I were sitting together in our living room and Joyce was sleeping upstairs in her room. Suddenly our song started playing in the radio and Blythe clasped his hands, smiled at me knowingly and I stood up to him. Blythe put his hands on the sofa but couldn't stand up. I know that both him and I went entirely pale in that moment. Blythe couldn't feel his legs again. Even now my hands are shaking! I immediately called the doctor and he said, after examining Blythe, that he doesn't know why something like this occured but that it happens sometimes. He said that he is giving Blythe's legs three days time to recover again and if they won't he will prescribe some medication. Blythe stayed at home for three days and I have never seen him more pale or upset as he was during those three days. I won't write in detail every conversation we had and the amount of tears we both shed. But after two days in bed, right before I was going out to work, Blythe started to feel his toes and could_ move _them again! And so after the next three days he could stand up again, and now, although he walks a bit wobbly, he is getting better and better everyday passing. I couldn't be more relieved!_

 _Two days ago, Lake got married again, and is now officially Mrs Jim Edwards. She is so happy, I cried at her wedding, seeing her face happy again is the greatest pleasure for she looks like a beautiful angel when she smiles, especially when she looks at Jim, who looks at her in the same way she does._ _They went for the honeymoon to Scotland and I envy them a little bit. I always wanted to travel, I still do, and I just hope that I will fulfill this dream one day, with my husband and children by my side._

Children _! I still can't believe that Joyce will have a sister or a brother in five months time! I imagine him or her so many times, but I can never picture my baby entirely, just like I couldn't imagine Joy._

 _There, I have to stop, Blythe says that I have to go to sleep "immediately", although it's just eleven p.m!_

 _Always Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Can you believe that it's February already? I can't really believe that I haven't seen you and you family for two months already!_

 _Next week I'm finishing my work and going on a vacation until my baby will be at least three months old. I don't think that I'll be bored at all, with my darling girl Joyce running around the house, and asking me questions, or as she would say "quethtionth". She lisps just like Blythe's mother, dear Aunt Rilla once had._

 _I'm sending you our family photo. Blythe is holding Joyce, I'm standing beside them, and my horse Miranda standing behind us, she is in our family after all. I teach Blythe about the "horse riding beauty" and I must say that I'm really impressed, and so is Gilly, we both think that for a beginner, Blythe is really good at riding horses. He can't ride as often as he wants to of course, not just yet, not after this horrible week from a month ago when he couldn't feel his legs again._

 _You ask me about my work. Well, yesterday Gladys told us that she is pregnant and we all couldn't be happier for her, she is thirty four yers old after all. Roxanna and I talked in private when she was coming with me to the Sunflower House for a tea. She started thinking about becoming a nun, or a missionary to Africa. I am extremely shocked by her decision which is very drastic, but she seems so sure about it, and she really needs help in deciding. But in a way I understand her, she really needs a change, and maybe she will get happiness from it. I told her that she shouldn't become a nun (maybe she will fall in love after all?) and so she said that she will probably be a missionary but is still thinking about it._

 _There, you also ask me about how is Faye doing after the birth of her little Amelia, or I should say "Melia". It's been a week since her birth, and she is the plumpiest little infant I have ever seen. But she is incredibly sweet and charming with her black curls on her head, and big green eyes, just like her mother's. But Faye, well that's a different story._

 _Faye is recovering very slowly. She is lying in bed, and she seems very "out of life". She constantly thinks about her parents and her mother who is now quite ill with pneumonia. I worry about her, well, we all do. But still, Melia's arrival did her good, and she smiles more often. But then, two days ago, when Blythe and I visited them and Gilly stayed with us while Faye took a nap in their bedroom, Gil told us that he is thinking about moving with her back to England. He already spoke about it with Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken, and they both approve but with not very happy voices._

 _I don't know if they will or will not move there, but I think that if that's the only thing which could make both of them happy, and make their little house so full of love and cheerfulness, then why not?_

 _There, I must go, as Joy insists on talking a walk with her. Oh, this sweet daughter o'mine!_

 _Always Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_


	19. Spring '48

**Chapter XIX**

March came and with it also came the end of Julia working at the Gerard Majella's House. She didn't feel bitter or sad about it, not like she did when she had to stop working when she was pregnant with Joy. She was so exhausted, and so 'moody' that she was glad, yes she _was_ glad that didn't have to work for another five months.

This month was quite busy though, for both Julia and Blythe. Jem and Faith came over to the Sunflower House for a week accompanied by Grandmother Rosemary. Julia's parents and her Grandmother noticed how temperamental Julia was, that she was very tired and didn't really want to do anything at all. Although she claimed that she was _not_ moody, and especially not because of the fact that she was carrying a new life inside of her, that only proved all of them that she was.

Blythe and Julia had a few fights with each other during that month. Their arguments were always about some small, not meaningful things, but their every quarrel ended up with Julia crying and stroming out of the room. But also, each of those arguments ended up with Blythe following Julia and putting her into his arms, whispering soothing words into her ear, making her either to chuckle or to smile at him.

Julia's parents were talking with their daughter all the time, just like they always did when she was a small girl herself. They were looking at Joyce, who was running around their house, giggling even though she would fall over from time to time, and Jem even admitted that she really was his favourite grandchild, although Faith hit him in the arm and said that he shouldn't have said so. But Joyce really was extremely sweet, and giggly, and just… Anne and Julia in one person. Blythe loved her unconditionally, so much that even Faith was impressed by how capable he was of taking care of his small daughter.

Grandmother Rosemary was smiling whenever she looked at little Joyce because there was something, something small but still _something_ that reminded her of her John Meredith. There was this part of Joy when she was lisping some words and drawing at the table, which reminded her of how dreamy and yet sturdy was her husband.

Julia was positively excited about her growing stomach, and was proudly showing off the second nursery to her every guest of her house. And when she and Blythe were asked whether they would rather have a boy or a girl this time, Blythe said that this time, when his dream of having a daughter was completed, he didn't mind at all. Julia agreed with him, but quietly, somewhere deep inside her she wished her baby to be a boy, this time.

As soon as Jem, Faith and Grandmother Rosemary returned to Glen St Mary, Julia got a letter from Olive, telling her that she was pregnant too. Julia was very happy for her friend and in her reply, she asked Olive again when would she like to visit her in Canada, Olive replied that she decided that the moment her second baby will be born, she will buy the tickets and all of them will vist the Sunflower House. Julia also got a letter from Claire, who was sending her more and more photos of her sweet home in London, and her darling son Miller, who looked "Goodness, so much like you, Claire!", and her sweet daughter Hazel who was an image of her father.

Then March disappeared and turned into the carefree April, and so Leslie and her husband Roland visited both of the Ford's houses in White Sands.

"Leslie, you look quite pale, are you feeling alright?" Julia asked her friend when they all started their supper in Gilly's house the day after Leslie's and Roland's arrival.

"Of course I do, dear." Leslie replied quickly and smiled at Julia, putting her hand on her rounded stomach "Everything is _just_ fine." she assured her.

"I can examine you, if you want." Julia whispered to her and glanced at her meaningfully, seeing really how pale and quite tired her sister-in-law looked.

"No, you don't have to." Leslie chuckled "You midwives!" and with this Julia also had to chuckle but her worry over Leslie remained in her nonetheless.

"How is your work, Roland?" Blythe asked his brother-in-law as he held Joy on his lap, and she was drinking hot chocolate from the small cup.

"Just fine, Blythe, thanks for asking." Roland answered in a very gentleman-like tone "Although it gets harder to think about work when I know that I will become a father in just three months time." he winked at his wife, who blushed under his gaze.

"I know what you mean." Blythe and Gilly said at the same time and laughter spread across the table "I will become a father again, I still can't quite believe it, next _month_! Next month, Sheba!" he squeezed his wife's hand which was resting on his knee.

Everyone looked at them delightedly. Julia squeezed her husband's hand in return and sighed happily "I am completely ready by now. I even finished all of the _knitting_ work, can you believe it, Les?" Julia asked her friend with a chuckle.

"I told you you would learn it!" Leslie grinned at her sister-in-law.

"How are the Verattis doing?" Faye asked suddenly "I haven't seen them in a while."

"That's because they went on a holiday." Julia explained "Because I stopped working a month ago, and so Jenny didn't have to come and take care of Joy, she and Lorenzo went together to England for the whole month." she smiled at her friends spreaded around the table.

"To England, huh?" Gilly said quietly, looking at his wife with a small smile crossing his face. He thought that nobody heard him, but in truth everybody did and they all turned their heads in his direction.

"What?" Leslie asked her brother curiously.

Gilly looked at Faye and she nodded at him slowly, her face radiationg with joy everbody was hoping to see on her face ever since little Melia was born "We decided on moving to England next year." he said eventually.

Silnce fell upon the table and everyone looked at the bright happy faces of Faye and Gil. Julia thought that her heart stopped beating for a second and that her face got pale. She suddenly felt that she was loosing her friends, her family into the world so unknown to herself, and so _so_ far away from her.

Faye took Julia's hand and Leslie's hand in hers and squeezed them both sympathetically "That's what will make me very happy girls." she said to them with a grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

Julia let out a small cry and hugged Faye tightly "Oh, Faye, you don't know how much you will be missed." she said to her.

"That's… that's a big step, Gil." Blythe said to his older brother in a shaking voice.

Gilly put his hand on his shoulder and patted it gently "Yes, but it's also for the best." he replied and the two brothers started hugging each other too, both of their eyes turning wet, just like everybody else's in the room.

"We still have some time to January, so let's save our tears." Leslie chuckled to hold back her own tears and Gilly kissed her cheeks tenderly.

"Quite right." Faye said eagerly and took Melia in her arms, standing up from her chair "Anyone fancy some cupcakes?" she asked all the people around her and she didn't wait long for her answer.

* * *

In the middle of May, on a day when the birds were singing their enchanted song of spring between the trees in White Sands and calmness was vibrating in the air, Blythe Ford telephoned the House on the Hill early in the morning. His face was quite pale from tiredness and a sleepless night. His curly black hair was all messy and his hands were still shaking from emotions. But his eyes… _Oh_ his eyes! His 'grey-grey' eyes, like his wife always called them, were shining so bright that they could almost outshine the sun gleaming that day.

"Hello?" Jem Blythe asked in the receiver, expecting another call from a patient or someone in need of a doctor.

"Why, hello dear _grandfather_!" Blythe answered him the most cheerful voice that could ever be heard from a proud father.

Jem fell silent for a moment and then shouted: "Hurrah!" making Blythe to laugh, his mood raising higher and higher with every second "Faith! We have a grandchild!" he shouted out.

"Yes, you do indeed." Blythe said "A healthy baby _boy_ this time." Blythe's lips turned into a small grin and he looked up at the ceiling where just above him was his wife with a small bundle in her arms.

"A boy?" Jem said, his voice getting more and more excited "Hurrah for the little Ford! What a long and meaningful name did you give to my grandson?" he asked after few seconds.

"Paris John Ford." Blythe replied proudly "For the city where his mother and father revealed their love for each other and his great-grandfather who sent him to us from Heavens above." he said and sighed with delight.

"I like that." Jem answered "Paris John… Nice and a good name. But tell me, Blythe... Faith, woman, I will tell you everything in the moment! Tell me, Blythe why didn't you call us earlier so that we could come?"

"Julia had a difficult labour this time." Blythe replied with a shadow crossing over his face "And so we didn't want anyone else to worry. Besides, she needs a good rest now. Lake, you know her, who delivered our Paris, said that she will be able to have visitors in three days time. That's when you can come and visit us." he smiled again.

Jem sighed with relief "I'm glad that you didn't call us then, we would be sick with worry." he said sternly and then his excited voice came back again "Blythe, what does he look like? Paris I mean?"

"He has black curls on his head, big and nice forehead, pointy chin, hazel-eyes and tiny frecles." Blythe said in a thrilling voice.

"So, he looks just like you, only with Julia's eyes and frecles!" Jem laughed merrily "I can't wait to see him now. Yes, of course, Faith here joins in, _we_ can't wait to see him. How are they both feeling at the moment?" he asked again, coming back from the clouds.

"Paris is feeling better than anyone else now, even Joy is a bit tired." Blythe chuckled quietly "He is sound asleep in his cot next to our bed, and Julia fell asleep just before I called you. She is… very tired, but she's fine, more in love with Paris than she will ever be with me!" he said and Jem laughed.

"That's what I thought when Merry and Walt were born…" then something on the line interrupted them "I will let you get some sleep, son. And expect us on Friday then!" he said.

Blythe chuckled again "Alright then." he said and Jem hung up.

Blythe sighed happily and slowly came back to his and Julia's bedroom. When he entered it, Julia was sound asleep, looking like a perfect angel to him. Blythe always knew that Julia was strong and hard to break but only after that night he really considered her as a heroine, a real soldier who won over a battle between life and death. His eyes turned watery again as he kissed her on the forehead and then looked at his little daughter sleeping, cuddled into Julia's arms. She really was a copy of Julia and the two of them together looked more sweet than anything else in the world. Then he turned his head to the sleeping bundle in the cot beside them.

Paris was sleeping peacefully, making those tender and the most beautiful sounds of an infant's good sleep. His black curls were clotted on his head, his cheeks were red, and his hands were shaking as if he was dreaming something very important. Blythe snuggled down in his bed and fell asleep a few seconds later, as the happiest person in the universe.

* * *

And so three days later, Jem, Faith, Ken and Rilla came to visit the Sunflower House. Grandparents Blythe and Grandmother Rosemary stayed in Glen as Julia was still recovering from the difficult birth of her son, and she was advised to stay in bed, "no more than four visitors" Lake advised her and Julia although quite reluctantly agreed with her.

"He looks _just_ like Blythe!" Rilla squeaked over her new grandson who was calmly lying in his mother's arms, closely watched by everyone.

"Mum, didn't you notice his hazel-eyes and sweet, tiny, perfect frecles?" Blythe chuckled at his mother's funny expression and her wide smile whenever she was looking at Paris' sleepy face.

"It's so amazing how he and Joyce aren't alike in looks." Faith added and kissed her grandaughter on the cheek, as Joy was lying on the bed next to her mother, watching her small brother with interest in her grey eyes.

"But that's good." Julia said, still looking lovingly in Paris' eyes "Children should be different from each other." and she gasped when Paris opened his mouth slightly and squealed with delight on his face.

Blythe kneeled down to his wife and kissed her tenderly on the forehead "You're just right, sweetheart. Like _always_." he said and eveyone around him chuckled quietly.

Julia kissed his cheek sweetly and looked at her daughter with a smile "What do you think about Paris now, Joy darling?" she asked her and put a small strand of her red hair behind her ear.

Joyce giggled and touched Paris' hand gracefully "He ith thweet." she said eventually and everyone laughed merrily, followed by Joyce's musical giggle and Paris' quiet sigh of happiness.


	20. Two Broken Hearts

**CHAPTER XX**

Merry, Luna, Sheba and Uta visited White Sands in the early June.

It was a marvelous whether outside, all trees were green, the sky was cloudlessly blue, in the bluest of all the blues and the fields of sunflowers were just like the real ocean of gold whenever the wind touched them in its carefree and yet graceful manner.

Merry, as fresh and as positive as the month June, looked better than ever, and holding each of his babies in his arms, was anxious to meet Julia's first son, Paris. Luna, standing next to her husband ("Luna, you learnt to drive? Blythe, I _must_ drive too!") was her old self again. A colour came back to her face, and she was smiling again, but not in the way she used to smile, and with the years passing Julia would see that the smile Luna always held before this gloomy day in November, would never appear on her face again.

"Like you told me, Sheba." Luna said to Julia when the two of them sat together with their babies on the verandah "I came back from my own sad and lonely world, and now, Merry and I plan to have another baby, one day." she smiled shyly at Julia and Julia took her pale hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

"I can't express how glad I am for you. For both of you." she replied and then looked at her brother's two daughters sitting next to each other, playing with Joyce on the floor "I can't belive that our children are two years old." she said eventually, looking at her small daughter with pride.

Luna humphed and grinned at her two girls "I know, the time flew very quickly." she added "And I can't believe how unlike my two babies are." she chuckled quietly when Uta threw her doll far away in the garden and started laughing ever so hard. Joyce and Sheba joined in her laughter and so did Julia and Luna. Even small Paris, who was peacefully lying in his bassinett next to his mother, smiled showing off his toothless mouth.

"Oh, what a bunch of happy kids we've got here!" Merry and Blythe came on the verandah together and sat down by their wives.

"We certainly do!" Julia laughed at her brother "Merry, Uta is completely yours, in looks and on the inside." she said, admiring Uta's red flaming curls and hasty movements.

Merry smiled and squeezed Luna's hand gently "That's true. And Sheba is just like my Luna-Moona. Exactly the same. She is so quiet and yet very _very_ clever and charming." he turned his head to Luna and she touched his cheek tenderly.

"Thank you for a compliment." she whispered to him and everyone chuckled "But, your Joy is all yours Julia." she turned to Julia and Blythe "And I think that she looks just like Grandmother Anne looked like in her age."

Joyce giggled as if she understood what her aunt said and everyone else followed her laughter quickly "That's what we all think." Blythe said with a grin "And I love her all the better for it." he winked knowingly at Julia who pinched him in the arm playfully.

"But on the contrary Paris here," Julia mantled little Paris in his bassinett "-looks just like Blythe." she looked at her husband lovingly.

"He is the sweetest." Luna admitted and grinned at Paris who fall asleep peacefully.

"Talking of babies," Merry started "Is our _baby_ -sister going to visit you this summer?" he asked Blythe and Julia.

"Yes, she is. She will stay here for three weeks before going to Glen." Julia replied and grinned "With Nancy of course." she looked at Luna meaningfully who just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"My sister is too annoying at times." Luna confessed and sighed "I can't believe that your Cee has only her for a friend."

Julia and Merry sighed in unison " _Well_ , she writes with Patrick again." Julia said and her lips formed into a grin.

"And _he_ is going to come to White Sands just a week after our girls will arrive." Blythe added and raised his brows knowingly, making both Julia and Luna to chuckle.

* * *

Luna and Merry's visit was one of those visits which gave both Julia and Blythe an incredible joy and a feel of real summer and holidays, the days when you can feel carefree, not worrying about anything nor feeling anything unpleasant in their souls. They needed that time, because what they didn't know is that the visit of Cee and Nancy won't be a peaceful visit at all.

Three days after Luna, Merry and their twins came back to Glen, Cee and Nancy arrived in White Sands and as soon as Julia hugged her sister, she could see that something was wrong. Cee wasn't as joyful and smiley as she always had been. She had circles underneath her eyes and Cee explained that the last term at Redmond was really difficult and she had to complete all four pieces of paintings in just one month. Cee was almost disgusted with Nancy but she had to stick with her for she didn't have any other friends of her own and didn't want to feel like an outsider at school. But at the same time, she almost couldn't endure looking at Nancy's happy face, who didn't care about all of her exams at school and mostly cared about make-up and dances, _and_ boys. And especially one boy in particular, Owen Ford.

Cee told Julia that Nancy and Owen spent almost every free-time together for the past month, as Owen was already past his exams and had a month of practics before eventually finishing Redmond and Cee, ambitious as ever, wanted to spend every second on completeing her Art course and so she didn't have time to go with Nancy and Owen to all the picnics, dances and to the library. The only comfort for her were…

"Patrick's letters." Cee said a day after her arrival in the Sunflower House, when she and her older sister sat together in the Paris' nursery, while Julia was feeding her son, Blythe was gone with Gilly for fishing and Nancy went to town with Faye and her children.

"Cee, you don't know how glad I am that you and Pat started being friends again." Julia smiled at her sister tenderly and slowly put Paris into his cot as he fall asleep few seconds earlier. Cee and Julia with Joy holding her mother's hand, left the room quietly and they all went together downstairs back to the living room.

"I think that we never stopped being friends." Cee said when they were walking down the stairs together "We just… we were just on the pause for a while. Because of me and my stubborness of course." she grinned lightly at Julia who smiled back as the two fo them sat down on the sofa.

"You are a 'Blythe' after all." Julia said laughingly "And what about…" Julia started but she quickly bit her tongue, " _don't ask her about Owen and Nancy!_ " Julia reprimanded herself, remembering how Cee told her about "Nancy and Owen" and said that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "-what about some delicious lemonade?" Julia finished the sentence and Cee, taking little Joyce on her knees, nodded knowing exactly what her sister wanted to ask her.

* * *

Patrick came a week later and it was then that both Julia and Blythe realised how much he, Cee and Nancy changed. Patrick came back from New York as a quite impressing young artist. But, goodness, how much _more_ handsome and vivid he looked like in the summer of 1948! His messy black curls were even curlier than before, his skin even more brown than before, and his face, well, even more good-looking than beofre. Nancy sighed when she saw him, but clearly wasn't interested in him anymore, which actually surprised Julia.

Nancy let Patrick and Cee talk together and take walks only with each other. She declared that she was "not bothered to go and risk being bitten by a mosquito" while walking around the woods in the evenings. Cee's cheeks were flushed whenever the handsome Patrick looked down at her like _that_ , with this look which was still glistening in his eyes. Julia smiled at Cee when she saw how crimson raced on her cheeks and that's when she realised how much she changed too! She was so tall, and so slim, and so… graceful in her movements. Yes, she turned into a beauty at last, with cutting her hazel hair to her chin, she looked so perfectly natural. Julia could never question why Patrick was so much in love with her.

"Do you think that there's any chance for the two of them?" Faye asked Julia while they watched Cee and Patrick strolling down together down the road towards the sunflower fields.

Julia kissed Melia's brown locks and looked back at Cee and Patrick "For once in my life I have no idea how this love-story will turn out." she said honestly.

A day before Cee's and Nancy's coming back to Glen, right before the end of July, when Julia put her little Joyce to bed and Blythe put small Paris to his cot, the two of them decided on spending a lovely nice and warm afternoon with each other on their verandah. Blythe brought fresh apple juice from the kitchen and the cookies his mother sent to them that very day, and he put his arms around Julia's shoulders, and the couple sat down together looking at their garden, whispereing to each other words which only they could understand and they laughed together over the small jokes they both invented.

"I really can't believe that Cee and Nancy are coming back to Glen tomorrow morning." Julia said laying her head on Blythe's shoulder.

Blythe nodded slowly "I know, _tomorrow_!" he sighed "Only one month left until the two of us will come back to work." he humphed and Julia looked at him with a funny grin crossing her face.

"One month is enough." she said "I want to come back to work, I've stayed at home for four months now, and it's too long for me." she said decidedly and let herself be kissed by Blythe on the forehead.

Blythe opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he and Julia heard a loud shutting of the front door and then fast steps of someone walking upstairs. Julia looked at Blythe worryingly "Oh God, I hope it's not what I think it is." she whispered and stood up quickly along with her husband who started following her up the stairs.

"Cee?" Julia knocked on the guest-room. Silence. "Cee, can I come in?" Julia knocked once again, still silence. She looked over to Blythe who nodded knowing exactly what she's telling him to do and came back downstairs, not to interrupt the two sisters. Julia opened the door and was not surprised to see her baby-sister crying into her pillow on her bed "Oh, darling! What happened?" she sat down by her and put her arms around Cee who immediately cuddled with her sister.

"Why did he have to propose? Why _propose_?" Cee sobbed in Julia's blouse.

Julia stroked Cee's hair tenderly but stopped and looked in her sister's face with disbelief "Patrick _proposed_?" she repeated.

"Yes, he _did_." Cee said again and looked into Julia's eyes with hopelessness "Oh, I _hate_ him for doing that!" she said with anger in her voice.

"Don't say that, dear." Julia said to her gently "Well, I'm a bit surprised that Patrick _proposed_ to you, especially when he knows that you are just eighteen, but in a way I understand him. If Blythe asked he to marry him when we were eighteen, I wouldn't even have to ask for a time to think." she chuckled and then turned serious again, clunging to her sister's hands.

"Oh and I _hate_ Nancy! I _h_ _ate_ her!" Cee breathed out again through her clenched teeth and Julia looked at her completely astonished with how much passion her sister had.

"Cee!" Julia said "Why Nancy? What did she do?"

"She _told_ him to propose to me!" Cee said eventually and started crying again. Julia covered her mouth with a hand, hiding the sudden wave of shock which passed through her.

"Why would she do so?" she asked finally.

"Because she wanted to make my heart bleed and rob me out of my one true friend!" Cee sobbed and put her head on Julia's shoulder "She loves Owen, she told me today. And she wanted me to have a husband of my own, _yes_ that's what she said, a _husband_!" Cee cried again "She wants to ask Owen to marry her herself, she added of course, the beastly thing!"

Julia put a hand on Cee's chin and made her to look at her "Cee, for once and for all I will say this: Nancy _is_ a beastly thing in that moment and she _isn't_ your friend." she said sternly "Now, listen to me, you are strong and you are bold, yes you _are_ , don't look at me like that, Cee! You will go back to Redmond, and make new friends because I believe in you, because _everyone_ from our family does and mostly because I know that deep down inside you believe in yourself too." Julia grinned at Cee, her own tears flowing down her cheeks.

Cee looked at her sister and to Julia's greatest happiness, she smiled and dryed off her tears "Yes, I will do what you said. For once in my life, I will stand by _myself_ , without Nancy telling me what is good or bad." she looked serious again "And… if… Patrick will want to talk to me, I will allow him to do so." she chuckled nervously "I can't believe in what I just said!"

Julia laughed as well and kissed Cee's red cheek tenderly "Now, _that's_ my little soldier." she said.

* * *

And Cee kept her promise. The next day, Julia and Blythe waved Cee and Nancy off at the train station to Glen St Mary, and they had never seen Cee so beautiful and so… vivid as she was while she gracefully picked up her hat which was thrown away by the wind.

Cee didn't cry after her talk with her sister, she didn't speak to Nancy either, and it seemed that she and Patrick both didn't have enough courage to speak to one another although neither of them wanted to do anything else _but_ just that. But Cee was strong and it was her _smile_ that Julia saw when she jumped on the train.

Nancy was silent, and it was always considered 'weird' in their family. She was turning red whenever Cee looked at her, and they didn't speak to each other at all. Julia didn't talk to Nancy as well, as all she felt towards her was a total fury. Julia however spoke briefly to Patrick that very morning and learnt that Nancy did tell him to propose to Cee as she assured him that "Cee is madly in love with you", and so Patrick believed her, of course. Julia could see that Patrick cried all afternoon; his face was out of colour and his eyes were quite red. He told Julia that all he felt was shame, and embarrassment. All he did was to write Cee a note to wish her well and to apologise about his proposal, although he told her that he loved her still all the same. Cee got the note and her cheeks turned fiery when she put it to the pocket of her jacket.

But Patrick also wrote that he needed time to come back to himself and that if Cee still wants to be, at least, friends with him she must wait because he must overcome his embarrassment. After all, Cee and Nancy left White Sands with peace surrounding them, and Patrick came back to New York the week after also with calmness spread upon his face.

And so Julia thought that the month of July 1948 will end peacefully and calmly but she was wrong as just one day before the first day of August arrived, Aunt Rilla called the Sunflower House and with trembling voice declared that Leslie's little baby-son was stillborn.


	21. Sweet Changes

**Chapter XXI**

The funeral of Alexander Thomas McMiller was attended just by his parents and grandparents as Leslie requested. Julia was even glad, and she felt terribly selfish to admit it, but she felt glad that she didn't have to go to Glen and attend the funeral. She knew that she wouldn't bear Leslie's face, especially because she could well enough imagine how her face would look like during the ceremony.

But Leslie carried her grief differently to Luna when she lost her baby. Leslie wanted to talk, she wanted to be near her family and friends, she wanted to let out all of the grief away from her by was 'phoning up the Sunflower House once a day and spent hours on talking with both Julia and Blythe. Julia listened to her carefully and with such patience that even Blythe was impressed.

Julia suggested for Leslie to come to White Sands but she rejected, saying that she wanted to be there with her parents as "Mother is the most comforting person in the whole universe, and Dad will always hug me in this special way, _you_ know, Sheba.". And so after two weeks' time, Leslie was 'phoning up Julia not once a day but once a week, as she started working as a nurse again with Jem. Everyone felt a big relief although they all knew that Leslie wasn't herself just yet.

But summer wasn't sad and unhopeful all the way through. The Sunflower House was as always filled with love and hopefulness, especially with the two small children growing up as fast as all the children grow. Paris was in the very centre of attention whenever someone visited the Ford family. Gilly and Faye with their children made even happier family than they ever did before, with Faye singing, huming and dancing around, counting days to moving back to England or rather " _Oh_ my dear England!" as she referred to it.

The Verattis also visited the Sunflower House lots of times during the summer, and they all talked about Paris and how much he looked like Blythe and with contrast to his sister Joy who looked just like Julia. They also talked about Patrick and Cee and shook their heads in unison.

Either ways, the summer went, as every other summer did or will do, and Julia felt glad, oh _how_ glad that she was coming back to work!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a week since I started working again in the dear St Gerard Majella's House, and since Blythe started his regular work at the university._

 _It's so nice to have something to do every single day again! I didn't know how much I missed midwifery when I was here at home. It's such a joy, every single day is a different experience different happiness or sorrow in different family... and really, I don't think that I will ever be more greatful for the job that I have._

 _But I realised that I miss home more now when I have two of my children and just one. It's like I grew two different hearts in me and now the two of them are aching and not just one. Paris is such a darling baby, a "baby-dear" as Blythe calls him. He is as smiley as Joy was when she was his age. Well, as she is even now, I should say. Joy is keeping up with her name, and I think that she will always do so._

 _But we have another addition to our family! Two days ago, Blythe brought home a german shepherd, a beautiful and graceful dog whom he called Bonny, as she is very… bonny. One of Blythe's students had to sell her as Bonny doesn't like cats at all, and his parents preffered their three cats to the darling Bonny. And so we adopted this dear creature which is very fluffy and wonderful in my opinion. She is our guard now, that's what she is._

 _But talking about the new addition to a family, Gladys gave birth to a healthy daughter Alberta. Lake was 'on call' when Gladys called us and we were all biting our nails waiting for news. And so our Gladys has a little daughter and she is overjoyed with her happiness. She is after all, thirty five now, and she waited for this day her whole life. But however glad she is that she has a daughter a new healthy baby, she is eager to come back to work, and she will come back in November._

 _But there are even more news to say here, (so many news, isn't it?) as Roxanna announced on the day when I came back to work that she signed up to be a missionary to Africa and she will leave in December, slightly before the Christmas Day. She is positively thrilled and I am thrilled for her too, although Lake has doubts about it. Roxanna even seems more colourful and happy ever since she signed up, she said to me that it's what God calls her to do and that's why she feels so sure about it._

 _Now, Dad called us yesterday and said that Leslie is again, overworking herself, and in his opinion she is trying to overcome her grief by it. Blythe, Gilly, Faye and I are so worried about her... Dear Leslie, how could I ever think her foolish for marrying Roland? How could I ever think her foolish at all? She is such a darling to us all. I don't know if I would be able to overcome a grief like this, if my Paris or Joyce would… No, I can't think about it like that, it's painful to even imagine things like this._

 _Leslie wrote me a letter, eventually, and she penned it through the whole three pages, and I penned her back, a letter three pages long as well. It's because of that letter that I realised that she was right to marry Roland. She wrote to me: "Jules, Roland is my shield, whenever I'm with him, he shields me from this grief almost entirely, I can feel it, but I can't_ touch _it.". And I know that she means those words. She also wrote that she had long conversations with Jake, who is very understanding as well, of course, and that is like another older brother to her._

 _Jake, well, he wrote me two weeks ago and said that he is in the whirl of work, and that he can't even think about anything else but his violin. In a way I understand him, and I'm glad too, that he doesn't have to think about Leslie and her sadness as he wrote that he feels terribly sorry for her too. But Jake has some luck there in Chicago. He wrote me and Blythe that he found a new kindred spirit, a young boy who just finished Julliard, and plays the cello. His name is Alfred and everyone calls him Freddie. Jake says that he is the first person who reminds him of Merry, and that's why the two fo them are getting along so well._

 _There, I also have to mention the letter I got from my dear sister. Cee and Nancy came back to Redmond and the two of them, for the very first time in their lives, are going their seperate ways. Cee already found a new friend (like I told her she would if she tried) and from Cee's descriptions, Amanda Bykes seems just like herself, which is exactly what Cee needs best._ _She even said that she and Owen started talking with each other more, through letters of course but even so, they are talking to each other and it makes her so hopeful. Oh, Owen… I really hope that he won't break her heart but everything seems to me that he will. Blythe gets letters from him, and in each of them Owen always mentions Nancy, and almost never Cee._

 _Patrick wrote me a letter saying that he can't bring himself to talk to Cee yet and asked me whether I think that she still likes him or not. I replied that of course she does, and it's true. Cee told me that she is ashamed just as much as he is, and is also afraid to speak to him, even through letters. But she would love to be able to speak to him again and somewhere underneath I feel that they will, after some time._

 _There, I need to go, Paris just woke up and I believe that he is hungry, oh this dear monkey of mine, at least he doesn't have to worry about love affairs (yet)!_

 _Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

September turned into October, and October turned into November again. The leaves from the trees were gone already, the sky was getting more and more grey, and the days were getting shorter.

Faye and Gilly finally sold their house in White Sands and bought a new one in Surrey, England. Gil was extremely excited, Blythe even thought that maybe even more excited than his wife, about moving to England.

Little Paris was Mr Veratti's favourite, and whenever he and his wife were visiting the Sunflower House, he would ask: "Where's my little 'scimmia'?" and his little "monkey" would be quickly found in his arms. Jenny revealed that Paris looked very simmilar to Patrick when he was his age, and that's why Lorenzo loves holding him so much.

But Paris himself was as charming as he would be one day, when he would be older. His curls were so curly, even Blythe himself didn't have such curls in his age, and his beautiful hazel-eyes were shining just as much as his mother's eyes were whenever she looked down on him. Joy adored talking about her little brother "Parith ith my favourite friend." she used to say and then adding slowly: "After Mummy and Daddy of _courthe_.".

On one day, when Joy fell asleep in Blythe's arms and Paris was already sleeping in his cot upstairs, Julia started reading her newly arrived letters. One from Cee, telling her all about Amanda's passion for John Keats, another from Jake describing how he and Freddie started composing their own music, one from Cilia telling Julia how was her one-week long holiday with her husband and son in Montreal at Rose's house, and there was one other letter.

Julia read it quite quickly and she put a hand on her mouth while reading it half way through. That's how Blythe found his wife when he came downstairs after putting Joy in her bed. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked her slowly, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's from Leslie." Julia replied handing him over the small piece of paper "She says that she has been through some tests and the doctor said that there is something wrong, something which makes her unable to become pregnant." she said and sighed heavily, her eyes filling up with tears.

Blythe read the letter even quicker than she did, and his own eyes became even more grey than before "I don't understand." he said eventually "She was pregnant with Alex, and she can't have any more children?"

Julia shook her head "It appears so." she answered wistfully "I don't know what to say to her, how to comfort her. If something like this would happen to me, I don't know what I would do." she said and buried her face in Blythe's chest, thinking about her two children sleeping peacefully above her.

Blythe sighed "Dear Les," he said "-I wish we could do something to help her."

Julia sighed as well, and then all of a sudden, she stood up rapidly and stood in front of Blythe with a smile on her face and shining hazel-eyes "I _know_ what she will do!" she said eventually, her cheeks turning red.

Blythe looked at her with confusion "What do you mean?" he asked her, but couldn't hide a sudden excitement which overcame him.

"They can adopt!" she exclaimed excitedly "There are so many children waiting for such loving parents as Leslie and Roland would be. And if Leslie wants a baby so much, and can't stop thinking about anything else _but_ that, why wouldn't she agree on adopting?"

Blythe's face turned into a smile and he stood up to face Julia "You are brilliant, my wife." he said to her adoringly.

"I should hope I am," Julia replied and took his hands in hers "-or Leslie will never be able to overcome her grief again."

* * *

 _Dearest Sheba,_

 _It's a very short letter and I hope you'll forgive me. You see, I stopped working as a nurse as soon as I got your 'phone call telling me about this splendid idea you thought about._ _Anyway, I stopped working as a nurse and immediately went to the nearest orphanage which is located in Bright River. I whirled myself into all of the effort both me and Roland have to give in order to be able to take a child from this orphanage into our home._

 _All in all, we were put on the list with all awaiting parents-to-be (how lovely it sounds!) and we started having "preparation-sessions", which in my opinion are entirely useless, Goodness, I had them all months before my darling Alex was born._

 _Well, now, Roland and I couldn't be happier, and more excited as we are now. Roland just keeps talking about what kind of "kiddo" we will get and I look through all of the magazines with the newest patterns for children's clothes, which are getting more and more wonderfully sweet, I'm telling you, dear Julia._

 _Julia, I know that this baby that we're going to take under our roof, will never be able to replace my darling Alex, no one will_ ever _do so, but this baby is already creating a new place of its own in my heart and soul, and although I'm not physically pregnant, I feel like I almost am. I am awaiting a new life to come into my life, and I can never thank you enough for suggesting this sweet idea!_

 _Oh, the sweet changes! I wait for you with my open arms!_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Happy mother-to-be,_

 _Leslie McMiller_


	22. Wishes

**Chapter XXII**

The month of December knocked on the doors of the houses in every part of the world, and was gladly welcomed.

Before Christmas, two very joyful things happened. One of them was the leaving of Julia's dear friend Roxanna. All of the midwives of St Gerard Majella's House and so even the nuns, made a party for dear "Roxy". Julia had never seen Roxanna so happy and full of life before as she was on the day of her leaving. She was radiating with hope more than ever and wasn't afraid at all. "I'm doing it for Cameron. I can _feel_ him standing next to me." she whispered to Julia and smiled so angelically that Julia had tears in her eyes. And so Roxanna left her Canada and headed towards Africa for the journey which would change her life forever, although no one, not even she herself, knew that yet.

A week after Roxanna's leaving party, Julia got another bunch of letters and started reading them, as usual, on a Friday evening while sitting in her chair next to the fireplace with Joy cuddling with Bonny on the floor next to her mother, and Blythe playing with little Paris on the sofa.

Suddenly Julia squeaked in joy and stood up, just to come straight to Blythe and kiss him hard on the lips. "What happened?" Blythe asked her and a smile crept upon his face.

Julia held a piece of paper higher in her hand "A week and a half ago, Olive had a little son Fairfax Godfrey she called him," she started with fiery cheeks "And just three days after the birth of her son, she and Niall bought tickets to Canada for _April_!" she squeaked again and this time Blythe stood up with Paris in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

"How marvelous!" he grinned at her "We will meet their children and they will meet _our_ little monkeys, won't they now, Paris?" he tickled Paris's chin and he smiled shyly at his parents.

Joy pulled her mother's skirt and took out her small arms towards her. Julia chuckled and took her dear daughter in her arms "They will all ceratinly like each other." she said and Joy looked at her mother questioningly.

"Who, Mummy?" she asked.

"Your auntie Olive will visit us very soon, darling." Julia replied to her sweetly.

"Ith she going to bring us presentth?" Joy asked again and raised her chubby hand to touch her mother's cheek gently.

Julia looked over at her husband and the two of them couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the whole "not-small-at-all" clan of Blythes, Fords and Merediths gathered around the Christmas table at the old sweet Ingleside. Everyone was there, chatting and laughing together, with not a single person with a gloomy, sorrowful face.

Rose was showing off her newest drawings and sketchings ad everyone had to agree that she was incredibly good in arts, although if she would start drawing ten years earlier, everyone would probably tease her about it. Her husband John was so proud of his wife that he almost couldn't keep his eyes off her. Rose's brother Jake, agreed with his status of a bachelor, and his face wasn't pale anymore, instead he was happily chatting with everyone, _even_ with Roland. He played two songs which he and his friend Freddie composed together and at the end of his recital, everyone had tears in their eyes.

Cilia and her sister Luna sat together with Julia and the three bosom friends talked together about their babies playing with each other on the floor next to them. Cilia's Knoxie was already three years old and played with Walt's little girl Julienne, and _only_ with her. Luna's twins, Sheba and Uta, laughed and joked together with little Joy, Rose's dear girl Nanny and Eddie, while Jem-Jem and his cousins Paris and Melia were being passed from one pair of arms to the other around the table. Little Jackie, who wasn't so little at the age of seven, looked more and more like his mother with brown curls on his head and always rosy cheeks, and was sitting on his great-grandfather Gilbert's lap who was telling him stories about Santa. Cordelia and her twin Tom weren't sweet little kids lying on the floor with all the babies of the new generation, instead they sat together and talked with their older cousins and aunts and uncles just like the fifteen year olds would do.

Everyone was looking at Gilly and Faye from time to time, their faces were shining and it seemed that they were more in love with each other than ever before. Faye's colours returned to her face and the old gleam came back to her green eyes. They were supposed to leave just a month later, and everyone knew and already felt that they would be greatly missed.

Leslie looked radiantly and couldn't stop talking about her "baby-to-come". Julia was extremely relieved about her sister-in-law's better condition of heart and body. Roland also looked better but Julia could see that there was one strand of his back hair which turned grey. Grandmother Blythe was as excited as Leslie for the adoption of her new baby. She thought that Leslie was about to give as beautiful gift to that blessed baby, as she herself received when Marilla took her in her care so many years earlier.

Cee was changed but she was changed for the better. She talked with all of her siblings and was more talkative than she had ever been before. Walt gave Julia a knowing glance and Merry squeezed his sisters' hands and thanked the Lord that everything is turning _just_ right, everything is just perfect as it always had been before the war started.

But… Something _must_ have happened, eventually. And this something would turn Cee's world upside down entirely.

When the Christmas dinner was over and it was time to go home, Owen suggested on walking home with Nancy. Cee didn't see nor hear that they came out of the Ingleside together as she was playing with her little niece Joy and so she came back to the House on the Hill with clear mind and cheerfulness in her heart. She fell asleep with calmness spreading across her face.

But in the morning, there was a sudden knock on the door of the old dear house of Dr James Blythe and his family. "Una!" Faith exclaimed and let in her sister along with her brother-in-law.

Una's brows were furrowed and Shirley's face was simply emotionless. They all sat down together in the living room, with the whole clan of the Blythe family waiting for them to explain their unexpected visit. Julia held her little namesake, Julienne, on her lap, Walt sat next to his sisters with Joy playing with his brown curls, Blythe and Jem whispered to each other words of confusion and Lily was sitting next to Cee, Cee holding little Paris and Lily holding her son Jem-Jem.

"Well?" Faith asked her sister as she sat down next to her with tea cups in her hands. Everyone turned their heads towrds Una and Shirley Blythe as the two of them looked at each other meaningfully "We came as we wanted to share with you the news." Una started and looked at Cee wistfully.

Cee sat straight on her seat and clung to Paris a bit tighter. Shirley squeezed his wife's hand and faced his family with blank eyes "Nancy is engaged to Owen." he said eventually and the room fell silent. Julia gulped and looked at Cee whose face was so pale it could almost be compared with the whiteness of the snow lying outside the House on the Hill. Slowly, everyone turned their heads towards the poor Cee who simply stared at Shirley and Una as if they just told her that she had a disease which would kill her in a few days time.

Cee blinked after few seconds and turned to her mother "If you'll excuse me, please." she whispered and put Paris gently into his grandmother's arms. And with this she ran upstairs and shut the door behind her.

Julia, Lily and Walt started standing up but Jem put up his hand to stop them "Leave her, kids." he said and sighed heavily "She'll come back when she's ready." He was right, although it was not a happy day at the House on the Hill. Cee was upstairs, she wasn't making any sounds whatsoever and both Julia and Faith wanted nothing but to go and talk to her, but Jem was stern and said that they really should leave her.

But when Cee eventually came downstairs, after spending the whole day in her room, without eating or drinking anything at all, her face was still pale, her eyes were red, and her hands were shaking. Julia's heart stopped when she saw her sister in such state. Cee let out a small cry and she threw her arms around her mother who immediately embraced her and started stroking her hair. Julia nodded at Faith and took Joy in her arms and everyone left the mother and daughter alone.

The last thing Julia heard when she closed the door behind her were Cee's loud sobs and her trembling voice while she was repeating: "She took him! Oh, _she_ took him!".

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's already past New Year, as we all welcomed the year of 1949 a week ago._ _For this year, I only hope for everyone who is dear to me to be happy and to find all of those little pleasures in life wherever they are, and in whatever they do._

 _I wish for my darling friend and brother-in-law Gilly and his wife, my real bosom friend, Faye and their children (who left White Sands just two days ago) to find peace and love in the big and strange land called England, a country so far away from our dear Canada._

 _I wish for my sister Cee to start her life once more, and forget about Owen and Nancy's engagement. Oh, how much I dreaded the parting from her right before New Year's Eve! I will never forget this haunting look in her eyes, her messy hair, and oh so very pale cheeks! She talked with me of course about what had happened, but unlike the last time when Nancy suggested Patrick to propose to Cee, Cee couldn't bring herself to start a new life. She couldn't bear looking at Owen, and certainly not on_ Nancy _. Cee revelead to me that she was so hopeful for the last few months, that she was almost sure that Owen changed his mind about her and that when she came back to Glen for Christmas, she even thought he would kiss her. But I know that to be honest, it was all her hopefulness and her own imagination, I'm quite positive that Owen didn't want to kiss Cee, but_ only _Nancy._

 _I wish that Patrick will write to Cee eventually and that Cee will finally fall in love with him! This would be the best thing that can ever happen to the two of them._

 _For this year of 1949, I wish for Jake to finally find the love of his life and be a real happy violinist whether it would be in Chicago, Glen, or even in London._

 _I wish for Luna to find her own happiness in motherhood again, and for her and Merry to have another sweet roly-poly baby which can, at least a small bit, cover her grief and wounds on her heart which appeared when darling Willis died in her arms a year ago._

 _I wish for Leslie and Roland to adopt a healthy baby of their own, so that they can fulfill their wonderful dream of a joyful parenthood._

 _I wish for Roxanna to enjoy her time in Africa, to fulfill the call from God, and to come back to us with a smile spreading across her rosy cheeks. And just a little, although I won't admit it to her (not_ ever _) I hope for her to find love once more._

 _I wish for Lake and Gladys to continue on being as cheerful and hopeful and simply happy as they are now, with their families._

 _I wish for all of grandparents to stay in good health and always be as jolly as they remain to this day._

 _And eventually, I wish for my own small family to be constantly happy. For my dear husband to write even more poems than he does, to keep publishing them and success in doing so. I wish for my children to remember their childhood as the most wonderful days of their lives, just like I remember my own childhood to be._

 _There, these are all of my wishes for the year of 1949 and although I know that not all of them might happen, I at least hope for most of them to come true._

 _Now I'm going to bed as tomorrow is Monday and whether I like it or not, I will have to get up at five o'clock again!_

 _Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

It was the end of January, the end of the first month of the year 1949, when one of the wishes that Julia hoped for that year, actually happened. It was an early Saturday morning and the Fords just finished their family breakfast and Blythe with his wife were cleaning up while Joy started running after poor Bonny and Paris was delightedly smiling at the scene from his bassinet.

Suddenly the telephone started ringing and both Julia and Blythe looked at each other worryingly "Who is calling us so early in the morning?" Blythe asked and put down the towel on the table.

"I'll answer it." Julia replied quickly and went to the ringing telephone with blank mind. Blythe took Paris in his arms and followed Julia to the telephone. She breathed out a heavy sigh and picked up the receiver "Hello?".

"Julia? Is that you darling? Did I wake you up?" an excited voice sounded up in the telephone.

"No, dear Leslie, you didn't." Julia answered and sighed with relief, smiling at Blythe who also sat down with more relaxed expression on his face.

"Oh, Sheba!" Leslie squeaked "You won't believe what happened _only_ an hour ago!" she said.

Julia's eyes started twinkling "Oh, Leslie, stop this nonsense and tell me at _once_ what's going on, you _goose_!" she chuckled.

"Right," Leslie started "-today, at only seven in the morning, our telephone rang and rang, and Roland went to answer it. It was the lady from the orphanage, and she said that they found us the baby." she squeaked again.

Julia whooped and laughed merrily "Oh, Leslie! That's wonderful news!" she exclaimed "Is it a he or a she? And when are you going to take the baby home?" she asked quickly.

Les laughed cheerfully "Our boy _Jonah_ Bill McMiller is already at our home." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Julia covered her mouth with her hand and gasped " _Leslie_!" was all she could breath out.

"Yes, I have a _son_ , Julia!" Leslie said proudly "Alright, alright, _we_ have a son, Roland here corrects me. My darling boy is all roly-poly and is only three days old, that's why we had to take him home today and not any other day. It all happpend so fast to this poor fellow." she sighed "You see, his mother died in childbirth and father died only a month earlier. Jonah doesn't have any other family who could take care of him and with such a newborn baby, he needs a constant help. So, we took him, and he's _ours_." she sighed with delight "We will have to sign all the papers tomorrow of course but now, I couldn't be more in Heaven than I am today."

Julia felt how tears formed in her eyes and she chuckled again so to hold them back "Oh, my darling sister-in-law!" she giggled "You have no idea how happy we all are for you." then she turned to Blythe "Blythe, your sister is a mother to a baby boy called Jonah!"

Blythe clasped his hands together and whooped "Congratulations my dear sister!" he said loud enough for her to hear.

Leslie chuckled again "Tell him that I thank him and send him my love, won't you Jules?" she asked.

"Of course I will, Les." she replied and smiled at her husaband who was playing with Paris on his lap.

"I have to go now, it seems that my parents are knocking on our door as they want to see the baby of course." Leslie said briskly "I'll call you tomorrow then Sheba, and thank you _ever_ so much."

Julia sent her kisses "Take care dearest." and they both hung up.

"It seems that the year started happily." Blythe said to his wife and stood up to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, it did." Julia answered sweetly and kissed Paris's black curls "I can only hope that it will continue on bringing us nothing _but_ happiness." she said.


	23. Some Happiness

**Chapter XXIII**

 _Dearest Olive,_

 _Is it really just a month until we will see each other again? After four years of not seeing each other_ at all _? How crazy does it sound, dear friend? I_ cannot _wait to see you, and your Niall, and your beautiful children! Isn't it weird to think that the last time we saw each other was on my wedding day, when both of us had no children on our minds just yet? Too many question marks, I know, I'll stop there._

 _I have news to tell you, Olive darling. Lake, believe it or not, is_ pregnant _! We are all so happy for her, and I swear that I have never seen her as happy as she is now. Also I had a letter from Roxanna, or rather a postcard from Africa and an attached photograph of Roxy playing with "her" children in front of the house made entirely out of straw. She looks so happy on this photograph, I have no doubts that she made a good decision about going to Africa._

 _But listen to this wonderful news, my Luna, my dearest sister-in-law, is pregnant as well! How amazing and hopeful is that, tell me dear friend? When she 'phoned me to tell me the news, I could hear that her voice sounded just like when she told me about her first pregnancy with twins. And Merry! Oh, he's dancing with the clouds, that's what I can tell you._

 _There, yesterday my cousin Cilia, her husband Marshall and their sweet son Knoxie visited us on their way to Glen and I couldn't be more glad that they did stop by to see us. It's been such a long time since the two of us had time to actually sit down together and talk, talk and_ talk _. Cilia is doing just fine, and she started her course in History in the Charlottetown's college! I really do admire her for her courage and determination. She said that she was hesitant for quite a while but eventually decided on making up her mind about going to college. She hired a nanny, a very nice young girl who is saving her money for a trip to her family in Australia, and Cilia goes to college three times a week for four hours._

 _She is so beautiful, Olive, I always thought that it was Cilia who was the most beautiful out of our clan, and not Rose like everyone claims so. She looks just like dear Aunt Una (do you remember her?) but with Uncle Shirley's brown hair. She is so gentle, you know, Cilia and Luna were always the best sisters for one another other, and when they are sitting next to each other, well it's just a perfect image, I'm telling you._

 _Cilia and Marshall are such a lovely couple. They are very in love with one another, as much as ever, and very happy indeed. I asked Cilia whether she would like to have more children and she said that her "little Knoxie is all she ever dreamed of" and that she might not have time for more children as she wants to become a private teacher after finishing her course in college._

 _You ask me about Cee and how she's doing. My answer is: not entirely good, I'm afraid. She writes to me regularly, but these are not happy letters that I receive, unfortunately. They are shorter and less detailed than the ones she used to write me. Cee's handwriting is very rushed and she always tells me how much work she has to do. If I will ever hear someone saying that course in Art is an easy option, I will tell this person off at once! But my sister is a very gifted person, that's for sure._

 _She still didn't write to Patrick and Patrick still didn't write to her as well. In my opinion, now, they are both too ashamed to actually write to each other after such a long pause of not sending letters to one another at all. I have a feeling that this Amanda's friendship is nothing compared to her friendship with Patrick. But what can I do? Even if I would tell Cee to write to Patrick she wouldn't do it, she would be too scared and wait for a "man" to write to her first._

 _But changing the subject, I'm worried about my Rose's John. She wrote to me lately that he has been quite weak and "out of life". I don't quite know what to think about that and neither does Rose. She's worried about him, of course, but not incredibly as he doesn't seem_ entirely _out of life. Besides, the doctor examined him two days ago and when Rose called me she said that the doctor thinks he's just overworking himself. Why everyone in my family always overworks themselves?_

 _There, and I have to tell you about one more thing, Blythe just finished his second book of poetry and is thinking about publishing it soon! I am very excited especially because "The Violets of Yesterday and the Roses of Tomorrow" are quite popular all over Canada and the United States. Blythe is thinking about the title carefully and so I still don't know what this book will be called. However I read it all and I think it's very beautiful. This one contains all of the poems which Blythe wrote during the war and straight after._

 _There, this letter is quite long now, isn't it? I suppose it's my last letter to you before I will see you. "_ See _you"! Can you believe it? I certainly can't._

 _Forever your crazy,_

 _Julia Una Ford (your one and only Bath)_

* * *

April came quite quickly, and it brought a happy Harris family into the Sunflower House. A week before Olive and her family's visit, Julia took the whole two weeks off work so she could spend them with her friends whom she hadn't seen for four springs. She was so excited for her friends' visit that she could hardly stand still while waiting at the White Sands' train station, watching out for one particular train. When the train did come, Julia jumped and put her son into Blythe's arms, as she was almost afraid she could drop him. Her face was radiating with cheerfulness, excitement and emotions.

Suddenly, a tall young woman with dark brown hair falling to her shoulders, glistening brown almost black eyes, dressed in the beautiful grey jacket and a brown skirt, stepped out of the train. She held a boy with blonde curls and her own black eyes who was playing with her hair all the time, her other hand was resting in the even taller than herself man's hand, who held a girl of three looking just like her mother only with her father's blue eyes.

Their whole family looked so wonderful and so joyful, it was almost hard for either Julia or Blythe to shout out their names as they were quite speechless. And they didn't have to shout them out, as the tall and beautiful woman spotted them and squeaked so loudly, everyone at the station fell silent. " _Bath_!" Olive shouted and ran to her friend with a laughing child in her arms.

" _Olive_! My darling friend!" Julia breathed out when she caught Olive in her arms and kissed her rosy cheeks with tears in her hazel-eyes.

Olive put her hands on Julia's shoulders and looked at her closely with a smile spreading across her face "Am I dreaming or did you get even more beautiful than before?" she asked with her funny raised brow.

Julia chuckled "You _must_ be dreaming then, dear Olive!" she said and kissed her cheeks again.

Olive then turned to Blythe and gave him a warm hug and that's when Niall put down his daughter on the ground and took Julia's hands in his own "It couldn't be only four years since we saw each other, could it? It seems only yesterday when I watched you walking down the aisle, dear Julia." he smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I think that it really was _just_ yesterday!" Julia answered with a chuckle and kissed his nose.

"Are these your children then, Bath and Blythe?" Olive asked with a grin and patted Paris' black curls tenderly. Niall shaked his hand with Blythe and they were both looking at their wives with wide smiles on their faces.

Julia smiled at her daughter and a son and took Joy in her arms "This is Joyce." she said and Joy smiled at Olive in her own charming way, making Olive to laugh "-and this fellow here is our newest arrival called Paris." Julia kissed his chubby hand and then looked down on the little boy held in her friend's arms.

"Nice to meet you, Joy and Paris." Olive said and giggled once more.

"And I believe those two are Fairfax and Artemesia?" Julia asked and looked at the shy pretty boy held in Olive's arms, and the quiet but jolly girl who was looking at her closely while still holding onto Niall's hand.

Olive smiled at her children "Yes, they are." she said proudly.

"But I prefer to call them Foxy and Artie." Niall added and a smirk crossed his face when his wife sighed hopelessly and shook her head so dramatically everyone, even the children, laughed in unison.

"Niall and his nicknames for _my_ babies." Olive said and kissed Fairfax's forehead tenderly.

" _Our_ babies, Olive." Niall raised his eyebrow and winked at Julia and Blythe who chuckled together.

"Yes, yes, _our_." Olive said quickly and turned to Julia again "Now, show me your beautiful house which couldn't be named more wonderfully even if it was the very Buckingham Palace." she grinned and Julia took her arm gently.

"With greatest pleasure." she replied.

* * *

Olive and Niall adored the Sunflower House and both agreed that its name was simply perfect for both its location and atmosphere inside. On the day when they all arrived at the dear old house and sat down in the living room, chatting and joking as if there was no other world around them, Julia thought that it felt almost too good to finally see them all together in her own house.

Olive didn't change one single bit, and she was even more chatty than the last time Julia had seen her. She started a part time job as a nurse in the hospital near their house and eventually felt more free and complete than ever. While she was working, Claire and her children were coming over to her house, accompanied by Clarie's mother-in-law, and they were taking care of Artemesia and Fairfax.

Niall, got even more handsome than he already was. He was so happy, _so_ happy, and so in love with his wife and two beautiful children, that it was nothing but pleasure to watch him as he talked about his amazing career and paintings. Both he and Blythe got to know each other better and immediately became friends for a lifetime with Niall talking about the beauty of art and Blythe about expressing the beauty of art in the form of poetry.

Fairfax (" _not_ Foxy! _What_ a name!") was the quietest baby Julia had ever seen or heard of and all of the two weeks, he usually laid in his bassinet or smiled at his parents talking with Julia and Blythe. Artemesia (" _never_ an Artie, thank you very much.") became a bosom friend of Joy and the two of them could understand each other in their own language _only_ as they played that they are both princesses and Fairfax and Paris were their princes.

Niall and Olive met Mr and Mrs Veratti and immediately became bestest of friends. Olive and Jenny shared a passion for cooking (something in which Julia wasn't interested at all) and Niall shared a passion for learning Italian with Lorenzo.

Julia and Olive spent endless hours talking, dancing and singing together, they were taking walks every day down the fields of sunflowers, right to the very centre of the town. They were talking about everything, and everyday between their conversations they were always bringing their "do you remembers" from the time about their work at the war.

"I must say that I feel rather sad about leaving this place in three days time." Olive confessed while eating the rest of her apple pie.

Julia, Blythe, Niall and Olive were sitting together in the dining room, while eating the rest of their dinner, or rather dessert. All of their children were fast asleep upstairs in the nursery and "Bonny the dog" as Blythe was calling her, was silently lying on the floor with her head resting on Julia's feet.

Julia took Olive's hand in hers "I'm very sad too, dear Olive." she said with a bitter smile on her face "I wish you could move to White Sands."

"As much as I love it here," Olive admitted "-I wouldn't swop my darling London for any part of the glorious Canada." she grinned at her husband and he winked at her knowingly.

"Besides, we are still going to visit my grandparents in Summerside." Niall added with a a smile "They still have to meet their great-grandchildren."

"Yes, we both will have a nice month off work." Olive sighed with delight "As much as I love my work as a nurse, after those past two months which were extremely busy, I know that I will be more than happy to spend this free time with my family." she squeezed Niall's hand.

"And just the day after you will be gone to Summerside," Julia said "-I have to go back to work and I'm very greatful for that as I really missed it. And I have to catch up with all the news from Gladys and Lake of course!"

"It's such a shame that I met them for just one evening." Olive sighed again "I love both of them even more now, after when I actually _talked_ to them, and not just heard about them from your stories through letters that you write to me." Olive chuckled and so did Julia.

"I'm happy you did meet them." she agreed "There will be plenty of opportunities for you to meet them again, I'm sure." she winked at Olive.

"Bath, when are you going to visit us?" Olive asked her suddenly with a serious expression on her face.

Julia and Blythe looked at each other blankly "We will _one_ day, that's certain." Blythe said slowly, still looking at his wife curiously.

"Yes, we _will_. Olive, _don't_ look at me like that!" Julia laughed at her friend "Of course we will."

"But _when_?" both Niall and Olive asked them at the same time.

"Let's say…" Blythe started and looked into Julia's eyes again "Two years." they both said in unison and laughed together.

"Oh, _alright_ , you two _horrible_ monsters!" Olive said and everyone chuckled again, thinking that if anyone could ever get changed after the war, it certainly _wasn't_ Olive.

* * *

 _Dear Walt,_

 _I absolutely love your family photograph that you sent me! Lily looks so pretty and you look so handsome, my dear brother! And your beautiful babies… Well, Julienne is_ not _a baby anyomre, is she? She's four years old, goodness me! But at least darling Jem-Jem is still a baby. Anyway, y_ _our photograph is framed and it stands on our cupboard in the hall, another photograph added to our collection._

 _Can you believe that Olive, Niall and their children left us a month ago? And that they arrived back in England only two days ago? It's really crazy how the time flies! Especially when I think of my little angels growing up so quickly. Paris is going to be a year old in three days time and Joy is almost three years old._ Three years old _! It seems that I held her, so tiny and fragile, in my arms just a week ago and now she's running and talking all the time!_

 _But let's not talk about our children growing up so quickly, let us focus on the present, especially because I have to tell you very important and wonderful news! Blythe's second book of poetry (which he called "Stars of the Pitch-Black Sky") will be published in September! He got a 'phone call just yesterday and I couldn't be more proud of him! And Blythe himself is jumping up and down whenever he thinks of it, making Joy and Paris to laugh every singe time he does so._

 _You ask me whether or not I will visit you in Kingsport. The answer is, yes I will. But I don't know when this can happen. Both Blythe and I are in the whirl of work now (as always!) and with Blythe's book being almost published, he will be even busier during the summer. But I promise you Walt, I will come to Kingsport and admire your house one day._

 _I am so glad that Gilly and Faye are settling down just fine, down there in Surrey. I am so proud of both of them! I just wish that they had more time to write longer letters and give us more details about their new house..._

 _There I must go, Joy and Paris are waiting for their dinner, and Blythe will burn another chicken again (I can smell it in the air already)._

 _With all my love,_

 _Julia Una Ford_


	24. Surprises Good And Bad

**Chapter XXIV**

The June of 1949 arrived very quickly and Julia couldn't quite believe that half of the year was already gone. However it was certainly the busiest month in the history of her career.

Every single day (apart from the weekends) she was waking up at five in the morning, doing breakfast for her family, waiting for Mrs Veratti to arrive at her house to take care of her children, eventually coming out of her house with Blythe, both of them going in the opposite directions. Although Julia was working part time, in this particular June she worked full time, as there was too much work for her not to work. After Roxanna went to Africa, Sister Marie and Sister Joan started searching for another midwife to come instead of her, but there was no other midwife available yet and so they all had to deal with the enourmous amount of work by themselves with the help of Julia, Gladys and Lake.

But in all of its business, Julia had some happy moments in the month of June. The Sunflower House had a surprise visit from a tall young man, with curly brown hair and shining black eyes, carrying his old violin in his dusty suitacse. "Jake Meredith!" Julia gasped when she opened the door of her house.

It was a Saturday evening and Julia and Blythe were enjoying the afternoon on their verandah, talking together while Joyce was playing with her dolls-house and Paris was playing with his mother's hair. Julia was just about to go to the kitchen with Paris in her arms, to give him a biscuit, when she heard a loud knocking on her door.

"I thought that I should visit you one day," Jake explained when he received a kiss from his cousin on the cheek "-and it happens that I'm going for a month-vacation to Glen, as you know, so here I am." he smiled at her and Julia squeezed his hands.

"I'm so glad you came, come on in!" she said warmly and stepped aside to let Jake into the house.

"Is this the little Paris from the Christmas time?" Jake asked when he tickled the boy in Julia's arms who giggled instantly.

Julia kissed her son's cheek tenderly "Yes, it is. He changed, didn't he?" she said when they all went inside the living room.

Jake chuckled "Yes, he really did!" and then turned around as Blythe entered the room with Joy creeping behind him.

"Look what the Chicago wind brought to us!" Blythe said and a wide smile spread across his face. He came closer to Jake and hugged him tightly, and so the two friends were reunited.

As Julia watched Jake for the rest of the afternoon, she saw a big change in his behaviour. He seemed much more himself than he did in so many years: his eyes were shining, his cheeks weren't pale anymore, and he talked with such pleasure, he was so full of life, that even Blythe was surprised.

Jake was getting higher and higher in his position as a violininst in the orchestra, and he had even more work than ever, especially because he started composing himself. The key to his joyfulness was first of all, his friend Freddie, with whom he was working and composing, who really was becoming as dear a friend as Blythe or Gilly always were to him. The second key was that Leslie was eventually happy again, and he couldn't wish her anything else but the happiness she deserves.

Julia couldn't but wonder whether he would fall in love one day again. She could see that he already knew that leslie would never be his girl but he didn't seem to look for love at all either. And with this, she just had to let things happen.

"Is Cee coming to White Sands for summer?" Jake asked their friends after finishing tea with them, being almost ready to go back to his car and drive to Glen.

"Yes, she is." Julia replied happily "She will come in the first week of July, _without_ Nancy, for once and for all." she said and sighed with relief.

"That's good then." Jake agreed "She will get some peaceful two months, I hope."

"Oh, but she won't come here for the whole two months of course." Julia added "She will stay here for three weeks and in August, she will go to Glen, to our parents, before coming back to Redmond for her final year."

"And is Patrick going to be around?" Jake raised his brow and grinned mischievously at the two of his friends who laughed immediately.

"Julia convinced him to come." Blythe smirked and Julia poked him in the arm, making Jake to chuckle again.

"Did you now, Sheba?" he asked her "You really inherited our Grandmother Blythe's gift for matchmaking then." he smilled at her and she laughed once more.

"I'm afraid I did." she replied "And I hope that my plan will be fulfilled." she added and sighed as if to herself.

* * *

Jake came back to Glen and Cee arrived at the Sunflower House just two weeks after. She arrived there with a small grin on her face, her pale cheeks were outchining her whole face and her hazel-eyes were missing out the old gleam they onced possesed.

Julia spent an evening talking with her about her tiring work at school, and Cee said that she was really glad that the summer started and that now she could sleep as much as she liked to. But Cee couldn't escape talking with Julia about Owen and Nancy.

"I'm better with the thought of it… Now." she said while bouncing little Paris on her knee.

Julia raised her brow slightly "Are you sure, Cee?" she asked.

Cee grinned at her lightly "Yes, I am sure." she replied warmly "After all, everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?" she said and looked at Paris, to avoid Julia's eyes.

"But Cee, are you _still_ in love with Owen?" Julia asked her again, as she couldn't hep herself from asking this question.

Cee looked at her sister again with serioussnes in her eyes "No, I'm not." she answered sternly and then sighed "I got over it all, you know. It took me a while, but because of your letters, and because of our parents' letters and Amanda herself, I realised that Owen must be just… unreasonable to marry Nancy." she said and when she looked at Julia's face, she chuckled. Oh, how much julia missed _this_ laugh of hers!

"Unreasonable?" Julia said after she stopped laughing "Cee, you are too polite. Owen is simply _stupid_." she said and the two of them laughed together again, making Blythe, who was sitting at his office working on another bunch of poems he wrote that week, to chuckle himself and to inspire him to write another, cheerful sonnet.

* * *

A week after Cee came to the Sunflower House, a tall, young man, with black clotted curls and just as black eyes, came back to his parents' house for another two weeks, just as his friend, Julia Ford, convinced him on doing so.

Patrick showed up at the Sunflower House the day after, fresh as a new penny, shining in his new elegant suit and some stains of paint still visible on his fingers of his right hand. Cee was out at the verandah, reading a book, while her sister and Blythe along with their children made their way for dinner at Lake's house.

Cee didn't hear the sound of the opening door nor did she hear how Patrick entered the verandah ever so quietly, and so she was startled when she heard his quiet voice filling up the air around her: "Hello there, Cee." Patrick took off his hat slowly and grinned at her shyly.

Cee jumped from her seat and put her hand on her chest " _Patrick_!" she breathed out and managed a blank smile, when her cheeks turned fiery.

Patrick put his hat on the armchair and put his hand on her shoulder gently "I'm sorry for frightening you, Cee." he said with worry "I truly didn't mean to."

Cee sat down back in her chair with a real smile this time, appearing on her face "Please, sit down." she said kindly and Patrick did just that. They sat together in silence for a while while just looking at each other, as if admiring the situation they were both put into, just to sit next to each other after not having any contact whatsoever for the last long year.

"So," Patrick stammered "-are you… are you doing fine?" he asked her and clasped his hands together.

"Yes, quite fine, thank you, Patrick." she replied sheepishly "Although the past year in Redmond was something much more than tirirng." she sighed almost without making any sound.

Patrick nodded slowly "I remember when I was doing Art course at the college." he answered "It was as if a monster of work attacked me from each side and I couldn't escape him at all." he smiled at her and Cee chuckled quietly, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have laughed in front of… Patrick.

Patrick's eyes started to twinkle when he heard her laughter, this soft little sound, which could always make his heart beat faster "And how's your work?" Cee asked him suddenly.

"Just fine." he replied joyfully "My business is prospering and it makes me feel so inspired and proud. And New York is just… _amazing_." he sighed with delight "It really is my one and only home." he said.

Cee smiled at him "I wish I knew a place where I can feel entirely at home." she said absent-mindedly.

Patrick's brows furrowed "What do you mean?" he asked her "Isn't Glen your home?"

Cee shook her head "No, I don't feel that it is anymore." she answered wistfully "Not with Julia, Merry or Walt not living there anymore. They were always, and still are, so full of life, each of them in their own way." she smiled when memories started passing through her mind "I love my dear House on the Hill, but I feel as if I should go somewhere on my own, and build a house of my _own_."

Patrick looked at her seriously and his heart started to pound like crazy. He harrumphed "Oh, Cee, _how_ I wish that I could build you this house." he said passionately, even before he realised that he said this thought outloud.

Cee raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes. She started breathing heavily and her cheeks turned positively white. Patrick observed her, with his hands on his cheeks, covering the embarrassment over what he just said. He stood up from his seat and knelt down just to put his hands on Cee's very own "Cee, I'm _so_ sorry for what I said." he apologised with just as much passion as he said the last sentence to her "Please, dear, don't shut me out again. I won't endure another year without you being my friend. You don't know how _hard_ it was for me, this past year…" he started and his eyes filled up with tears.

Cee put her hand on his cheek and made him to look at her "Patrick," she interrupted him, her voice being so soft, it was hard to believe that she wasn't an angel and not just an earthly human "-those past months, were a real _torture_ to me." she gulped "I don't think that I've ever been so miserable, not even when my brothers, cousins and a sister were at the war. Yes, I've been miserable when Owen proposed to Nancy at Christmas, but… You've heard about it, didn't you?" she asked quickly.

Patrick nodded "Yes, I did." he said plainly.

"Well," she continued "-but then I realised that the one reason I always thought that I loved Owen was that he was always as shy as I was, and that I thought he could be the _only_ person who could ever truly understand me, the way I am. But now, I see that I was wrong." she stopped and looked at Patrick's hopeful face. Patrick nodded at her to continue, and she chuckled suddenly. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned nearer his face with tears in her hazel-eyes "My answer is _yes_." she whispered.

Patrick gazed at her as if he was under a spell, he shook his head quickly and then grabbed her hands in his "What do you mean, dear Cee?" he asked, but he knew exactly what she meant.

"I allow you to build this house for me, Patrick Veratti." she whispered again and laughed, shocked by what she just said. Patrick laughed as well, and he caught her in his arms, twirling her around.

After a few precious moments, he put her down and still holding onto her hands, he bent down, so that their foreheads could meet "May I?" he whispered lovingly.

Cee nodded and put her hands expectantly around his neck. And that's how Patrick and Cee shared their very first kiss, the kiss which bound them together, for the whole eternity, and unlike some of the couples, they knew it perfectly well.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Blythe and I just dropped Cee off at the train station as she's going back to Glen today. With a beautiful emerald ring shining on her finger!_ _Cee and Patrck are officially engaged! I can't express how happy I am for both of them, their heartbreak is ended and there is nothing but love lurking from each corner of their road which they will go down together._

 _I have never seen Cee so happy with such rosy cheeks, and energy coming from her eyes. And Patrick! He is dancing and singing all the time, whether he is or isn't around Cee. They are so in love, so in_ love _with each other! I'm still surprised to say that, but overjoyed nonetheless._ _They are going to be married after Cee's graduation next year and they are going to live in New York, of course, Cee will work with Patrick at his studio and they will be forever happy._ _Jenny and Lorenzo are very greatful and they are_ very _happy to see Patrick so full of life again. He will stay for another few days and then, he will leave us again._

 _I will be right back, the 'phone downstairs is ringing._

 _..._

 _I am back, and although it was more than half an hour since I put the sentence above on this piece of paper, my hands are still shaking. It was Rose that called us. Two weeks ago, John had another attack and this time, he couldn't breathe at all. The doctor prescribed for him to do some tests which he did of course, and just today the results came: John has a lung cancer with no hope to live more than a year._

 _Oh_ God _, I can't breathe myslef while writing this! Rose is… she is… I don't even know how to describe it apart from the word 'broken'. She is broken inside and out. She could hardly say what's going on when I picked up the receiver. I asked her whether she would like me to come, but she said that she doesn't want me to and that all she wants to do is to be with John, for as long as they can._

 _But John? Rose's John? This funny, very handsome soldier in the navy who married my cousin when we all thought she would never marry anyone at all? Such a wonderful husband and father… I can't believe it, neither can Blythe, and certainly Rose and John himself can't believe the news either. And darling Jackie! He is old enough to love his father entirely, he is nine years old after all! Oh, now my heart breaks into pieces…_

 _There is one thing that Rose said to me today, and I know that this will certainly haunt me forever, with me hearing her shaking voice inside my head: "Sheba, why John? Why_ my _John? Why did he survive the war at all? What was the point?_ What _was the point, then? To leave me_ now _? With a broken heart and two children to bring up by_ myself _?"._

 _I have to finish here, I can't write anymore, and Joy asks me "What's wrong, Mummy?" and I think that I can't resist her watchful eyes._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_


	25. Change Of Route

**Chapter XXV**

 _Dearest Olive,_

 _I'm glad that now you feel complete with your job as a nurse, and in the heart of Kensington! I couldn't be more proud of you, my dear friend (by the way, your new uniform looks absolutely beauitful and makes you look so serious, although you really aren't, are you?)._

 _You ask me about the news, well I have a few I must say. First is Rose. Aunt Nan visited her two days ago and I'm so greatful that she did. I talked with Rose by the 'phone, of course, but you know that it's not the same, is it? Anyway, Mother called me and told me everything Aunt Nan told her about her visit. It's all hopeful, at Rose's house, in Motreal. Rose and John are always near each other, either giving each other loving looks, or holding each other's hands. They didn't tell Jackie about how bad the condition of his father is, only he knows that his father stays with his family at home as he is 'a bit' ill and wants to spend some time with his family. Dear little Jackie, he is so happy and joyful because he always comes back from school and now it's his father that opens the door to him… Nanny is of course too small to understand anything except that she sees John more often than ususal, she is just three years old after all._

 _Rose, she is… she is better, that's what both me and Aunt Nan think, at least. Her voice isn't shaking so much and she is much_ much _more talkative than on this gloomy day when she called to tell us the news. And, of course, she's not talking about anything what will happen to her and her family after, well… after John will die (it's such a weird thing for me to say, I won't ever believe it!)._

 _John himself is more concerned about his wife and kids rather than himself. Aunt Nan says that it almost seems to her that it's Rose who is sick and not him. John has the attacks more often now and the doctor warned him that in two or three months he will be sent to the hospital. But he seems quite fine, in thoughts at least, Aunt Nan told my Mum that he is very pale and very thin, but his face is calm and peaceful and he smiles whenever Nanny or Jackie are around runing and singing._

 _This whole thing makes me realise how precious my life is. How greatful I should be for having my husband and children all so happy and healthy, and so full of life… I don't know if I could endure it all as bravely as Rose is. Now, let's stop there, I can't think about Rose and John all the time after all, or I shall go mad._

 _Let's talk about Patrick and Cee instead. They are much happier couple to talk about. Cee doesn't see any other world apart from her upcoming graduation and marriage to her (yes,_ her _!) Patrick. She is so excited about starting her new life, without either Nancy or Owen hanging in the air around her all the time. I don't think she still remembers that Owen and Nancy's wedding is getting nearer and nearer, and I'm so glad because of that._

 _Another news is that Blythe eventually published his second book of poetry! Hoorah! Blythe and I had a real party with the Verattis, Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken who came for the weekend with a bunch of cakes and cookies that Aunt Rilla and Grandmother Blythe made for us and our chidlren._

 _Blythe had such a busy summer, you can't even imagine it. He wasn't working at the inuversity of course, but he worked in his office and had meetings with the publisher and I hardly ever seen him at home as I worked as well, as you know._

 _I am incredibly proud of how hard he always works and how wonderful poet he is (I can't believe that I actually married a real poet! Can you, Olive?) and this book of poetry is just as beautiful as his first one, I know you'll like it, dear friend, and do not fret I will send you a copy as soon as we will be in town this weekend as we're getting the copy for my parents, Grandmother Blythe (obviously!) and Blythe's parents first of all._

 _Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I heard from Claire that she and her husband are going for a week long holiday to Greece! Gosh, how lucky they are, now tell me, Olive? Just think about all the Greek history and all of the antic and historic places you can visit!_

 _There, I have to go now, I promised Joy a ride on Miranda and you know that my little (is three and a half year old still considered "little"?) daughter can be just as stubborn as her mother is._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

In the middle of September, on one chilly morning, Julia woke up as usual at five in the morning. It was nothing unusual about that day, Blythe was still sleeping on the other side of their bed, breathing regularly with a small grin touching his lips. Joyce and Paris were fast asleep in their rooms, and Bonny the dog was watching every move Julia made.

Julia stood up, quickly washed her face and brushed her hair, she changed into her old pink uniform and let Bonny out to the garden. She then as quietly as she could, went to Joy's room. The little girl slept with her slightly opened small red lips, with her red locks all over the pillow. She looked so funny yet so angelic at the same time, that every morning Julia always watched her from the distance for a few moments before waking her up. Eventually she put a tender kiss on Joy's forehead and her daughter smilled at her mother and with a high pitched "Mummy-Bee!" she threw her short arms around Julia's neck.

Then, Julia went to the Paris's room and the sweet boy was still sleeping on his belly, moving his mouth lightly, dreaming something very interesting and probably tasty. Julia grinned and closed the door behind her.

As usual, she and Joy went downstairs to the kitchen and Julia made herself and her little girl breakfast. She left her husband his own plate of pancakes on the side and sat down with Joy on the sofa in the living room. Julia was enjoying her morning coffee and Joy was drinking her hot chocolate with hungry movements.

"When will Jenny come, Mumsy?" she asked her mother while sipping her drink from the cup.

Julia put down her mug on the table and kissed Joyce's red curls "Very soon, my darling. Why? Did you miss her?" she asked with a half-smile.

Joy giggled "Yeth, a bit." she said with this sweet little lisp and Julia laughed merrily. That was when a sound of knocking on the door filled up the room and both Julia and Joy jumped from their seats and made their way towards the front door.

"Hello Jenny! It's nice to see you again." Julia greeted her smiling friend as she came into the house gaily.

Jenny smiled and gave a jumping Joy a kiss on the cheek "Oh, it's incredibly good to start a day like this!" she replied cheerfully "With my two favourite girls right here greeting me with fresh cup of coffee." she sat down in the kitchen and took the cup from Julia's hands.

Julia smiled at her "Isn't Cee going to be your favourite girl after she'll marry Patrick?" she asked her laughingly.

Jenny chuckled "No, Cee will just join the club." she said and Julia laughed as well and then jumped when she looked at the clock hanging on the wall "You go and wake up this husband of yours, and I'll get Paris downstairs." she said quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Julia saluted and went upstairs.

Blythe was already changed into his brown suit and he was almost ready to go downstairs when his wife entered their bedroom. He smiled at her adoringly and left a morning kiss on her lips "Good morning, my girl." he said.

"Good morning," Julia replied joyfully "-how come you are up by _yourself_?" she asked him with a funny raised eyebrow.

Blythe chuckled "It's Monday. You know how I am on Mondays." he answered and kissed her again.

Half an hour later, Julia put on her shoes and a "nurse cap" on her head, she took out her black bag out of the broom cupboard and eventually said her final goodbyes to her husband, children and to Mrs Veratti. But just before she went outside, her small daughter ran after her and wrapped her arms around her legs "Mummy, don't go to work. Thtay with me, Mummy, _pleathe_." she cried.

Julia's heart went still as she turned around and embraced her little girl, kissing her nose and forehead few times "Darling, but I _have_ to go, you know that, don't you? I will be back in just five hours." she said gently although her heart ached so badly she couldn't hear a word that came from her mouth.

Joy wiped away her tears and kissed her mother again "But _pleathe_! Thtay with me, Mummy-Bee!" she said again, or almost begged her mother to stay.

Before Julia could say anything, Jenny appeared from behind and took Joy's hand gently in hers "Joy, dear, come inside and let your mother go to work." she said to her a bit too sternly and then turned to Julia and rolled her eyes "Children will never understand, dear. Go or you'll be late!" she chuckled as she took poor Joyce in her arms.

Julia managed a weak smile and waved to both of them, sending Joy a soft kiss reserved only for her. She got on her bicycle and started riding away, with gentle, entirely strange tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"Julia, you can't just leave midwifery! It's your _life_!" Blythe protested.

It was the afternoon, and Blythe just finished dinner with his family. He and Julia sat down together in the living room, as the children were asleep in their rooms. Julia had a miserable day at work as she couldn't stop thinking about her daughter's wet and sad face as she was leaving her house in the morning. As soon as she came back from work, she decided on talking with Blythe and so she did, but Blythe wasn't exactly like Julia imagined he would be in this kind of situation. They hardly ever argued and Julia thought that they wouldn't argue about _that_ , about her own decision, but she was wrong.

"But my heart tells me to do so, Blythe!" Julia responded angrily walking around the room and waving her hands "Family is _much_ more important than work!"

Blythe crossed his arms " _Yes_ , but you love your job. You said yourself that you don't want to be a housewife!" he argued again.

"I _do_ love my job, but I love my chidlren more." she replied "Besides, I will find something else to do."

"What, for example?" Blythe asked her, completely shocked by the whole conversation "You will start sketching like Rose? I don't think that is what you want to do."

"Who is talking about sketching?" Julia asked him with furrowed brows "I _will_ think of something, just give me time!" she sighed helplessly.

"But you want to _quit_!" Blythe continued "Just because Joyce said that she doesn't want you to go to work, _once_! It's not reasonable at all, Julia."

"I knew that long enough." she answered, her eyes flashing "She didn't say it once, she asked me to stay with her many times before but this time was different, she _cried_ , Blythe our little girl cried…"

"Yes, but chidlren grow up." Blythe interrupted her "Joy will go to school in two years' time, and what will you do then? With just Paris to take care of, _what_ will you do? Ride on Miranda half of the day?"

"Blythe, _stop_ arguing with me!" Julia outbursted and sat down by him, putting her hands on her cheeks in despair, feeling how tears already started forming up in her eyes.

Blythe sighed sadly, feeling ashamed of himself "I'm sorry, darling." he said tenderly and embraced her tigthly "I didn't mean to fight."

Julia sighed again and put her head on his chest "Besides," she said suddenly "-I won't have _just_ Paris to take care of in two years' time."

Blythe sat up straight and looked at his wife curiously "What do you mean?" he asked her.

Julia looked in his grey eyes and laughed merrily, with tears still gleaming in her hazel eyes "I'm pregnant, Blythe." she announced happily.

Blythe gasped and kissed her passionately at once "Why didn't you tell me, you wicked wife o'mine?" he asked her, and kissed her hands once more.

Julia laughed at his reaction "Just because I'm wicked." she replied "And that's another reason why I want to quit midwifery. We will have another baby, a _third_ baby. Jenny won't manage with a newborn and I won't blame her, just because I don't want her to take care of my third baby as well." she said seriously.

Blythe sighed wistfully and took Julia's hands in his "I know." he answered "But really, darling, is that what you want?" he asked her and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

Julia nodded "Yes, it is." she replied and just as suddenly, she clasped her hands together and her cheeks turned positively red from excitement "I know what I will do! I _know_ what I will do, Blythe! Oh, _Blythe_!" she giggled and kissed his nose quickly, laughing like a little girl.

Blythe looked at her, confused "Julia, tell me what is going on in your mind, I can hardly understand you today." he chuckled, while observing his wife's rapid movements.

Julia grasped his hands with twinkling eyes "I will _write_! Blythe, I will write books! I always knew that it was something I could do, if everything else would fail." she said excitedly "I can write about my experince during the war, the nursing, how all of my brothers and cousins went to war, how I once thought that I loved Tory and realised that I really loved _you_ instead…" she stopped and squeaked.

Blythe laughed "That's brilliant, Sheba! Fantastic is just the word to describe it!" he said and kissed her cheeks again.

"Yes!" she shouted out and fell into his arms " _Yes_! Now I couldn't imagine the world a happier place than it already is!"

* * *

Everyone was simply shocked by Julia's sudden "change of route" as she called it. The St. Gerard Majella's House was crying after her, almost. The Sisters were very sad but understanding at the same time, Gladys shouted out "Jolly good plan, friend!" and Lake shook Julia with anger and then burst into tears on her shoulder: "I will miss you _so_ much, dear!" she cried "But I know that what you do is just the thing that will make you even happier, and so I even _want_ you to do it.".

Mr and Mrs Veratti were overjoyed that Julia would be able to visit them more often and that she finally found a way to combine her passion with her family-life. Joyce was jumping up and down on the first day of October when her mother eventually went to work for the last time and Julia cried with her, with happiness screaming from their hearts.

Everyone in her family thought that it was a very good change of plan, especially because Julia was literally walking between the clouds of joyfullness every single day, feeling complete and content, espeiclally with the thought that this time next year, she would hold another sweet dimpled baby boy or baby girl in her motherly arms.

And so Julia left her midwifery adventure, and opened a new road in front of her, "Oh, with so _many_ lovely opportunities!" she used to say and sigh in delight every single time she was taking up the pen in her hand.

* * *

A week after Julia left St. Gerard Majella's House for good and started making out the plan for her first ever book, Lake's husband, Jim, telephoned the Sunflower House to announce that Lake delivered a healthy boy whom she called Benjamin for her father who died exactly ten years before his first grandson was born. Three days after Julia took her chidlren and visited Lake and little Benjamin at their house.

"I forgive you for leaving midwifery now." Lake said to her while still smiling at the small bundle in her arms "The world seems much more colourful and vivid now that my Benji is here!" and she kissed the little boys' brown curls tenderly, making Julia's eyes to turn watery.

Two weeks later, Julia thought that the world _really_ couldn't get any more colourful or vivid as Lake described it. She finally finished her first chapter of the book and was very pleased with it, especially because when Blythe, who read it first of course, nodded in amazement "If I knew you could write like this, I would make you to start writing in the first place!" he said to her and Julia couldn't be more proud of herself.

Paris was all giggly around his mother and Joy always wanted to play in princesses with her, and made Julia a crown out of flowers and leaves she found in the garden.

And suddenly, at the end of October, just a day before Faith and Jem were supposed to come for a weekend to White Sands, black rainy clouds appeared on the clear blue sky. It rained for the whole day, and it was quite foggy as well, not generally a nice weather to go outside at all. In the evening, when Julia and Blythe danced together to the radio in their living room, and Joy played with her dolls on the sofa with her brother Paris slowly falling asleep in his bassinet, a loud ringing sound of the telephone filled up the jolly air around them with worry and stiffness.

Julia picked up the 'phone with a cheerful "Hello there!" and to her biggest surprise she heard a soft sound of weeping on the other side, which made her far more serious and so she turned down the radio a bit so that she could recognise the voice in the receiver "Hello?" she repeated, fearing that the voice belonged to Rose.

"Julia?" a shaking voice said.

"Lake!" Julia's voice grew more worried than it already was and she put the telephone nearer to her ear "What happened?"

"It's… Jim." she cried again.

"What do you mean, Lake?" Julia repeated again and sighed impatiently "For Heaven's sakes, tell me what's going on, Lake!"

"Jim… was killed… in a car accident." poor Lake breathed out, leaving Julia completely speechless.


	26. Cold Winter

**Chapter XXVI**

 _Dearest Merry,_

 _You crazy,_ crazy _brother o'mine! I am so happy for you, although you know it already, as we spent I don't even know how much time on talking on the 'phone about your new child addition. A_ boy _! Horrah for the little Blythe, as Dad would say! I wish I could go and meet your little Cuthbert now, but I know that there is so sense in doing so, we will see each other in two weeks anyway, at Owen's and Nancy's wedding of course (if you've forgotten about it already, and I know that you did)._

 _I am so_ so _happy for both you and dear Luna. Her very voice sounds so much better than it has been in so many months, you know it better than I do though. I'm sure that little Cuthbert won't replace darling Willis, but he already makes his own place in all of our hearts. I'm certain he will be just as crazy as you, my dear brother!_

 _You asked me in your last letter about Lake. Oh dear, my darling friend Lake… I can't tell you how hard it is for me to visit her every two days. I have to, and I_ want _to but she is so much changed, you see. She cried and cried when we first met after the death of Jim, and she poured out all of her grief and sorrow on mine and Gladys's shoulders (as Gladys's husband, Malcolm, was Jim's brother). "At least he got the chance to meet Benji." she said and I couldn't agree with her more, although quite bitterly. But there is where the better news come, you see her mother-in-law's sister lives in England, in Nottingham, and she invited her and her little son for two months stay and Lake gladly agreed. I know that it will be the best thing for her, to escape from home, from the place she and Jim loved most. And so Lake in this very moment is crossing the Atlantic and heads towards England._

 _Now, you ask whether I really feel good, "in my condition" as you called it. Merry, you know that I_ do _feel good, I don't know why people are always so worried about every woman in our family who is pregnant. Merry, I couldn't feel healthier nor more excited about this new baby of mine. Can you believe that it's going to be my third baby? I always thought when I was a little girl, that I would have no more than two children, thank you very much; and now, a_ third _on the way! But it really is the nicest and the most hopeful feeling in the world, that's for sure._

 _I am really busy at home, Blythe says that I write "like crazy" and I think I have to agree, I really_ can't _stop writing! I don't think I ever thought about writing as seriously as I do now, and believe me, it's so enjoyable to just write about you, and Walt, Cee, Blythe, everyone and everything that happened to each of us during the war. My diary, of course, is my best source for each chapter, but I love analysing everything I've written down anyway. I could go on and on like that forever, at least Blythe is a writer himself and understands me._

 _It looks so funny sometimes, me writing my novel at the kitchen table, with Joy running after Bonny the dog, Paris laughing as loud as he can from his chair next to me, and Blythe sitting right across the table in front of me writing his poetry. We really are a crazy family, aren't we?_

 _Alright then, I have to go and prepare my promised apple-pie for Jenny and Lorenzo as they are invading the Sunflower House in around two hours' time and I was writing this whole morning,_ again _._

 _Love,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

At the very end of November, a winter wedding took place in the old church in the Upper Glen. The whole family gathered, just like Nancy insisted. Even Persis and her husband came all the way back from France, along with Grandparents Ford and Patrick himself, who accompanied Cee of course. Only Rose and John were excused from the wedding guest list, as John was in the middle of packing up for the hospital. Gilly and his family were excused as well as they were supposed to come to Canada for Christmas anyway.

The whole ceremony was a real feel of magic everyone wished to feel for many months. Maybe it was a wedding itself, maybe the loving looks Nancy sent to Owen and Owen sent to her in return, maybe it was how Cee's cheeks were whole red whenever Patrick's arm landed on her shoulders, maybe it was the small Cuthbert making squealing sounds once in a while during the ceremony, or maybe the baby Jonah who laughed and laughed and couldn't enjoy the echoing sound of his giggling in the church more than he did. Whatever the reason, all that Julia could feel was that most of her family certainly rejoiced and that this wedding was one of the most hopeful events they ever attended.

Nancy looked like Nancy Blythe would look like on her wedding day, perfectly wonderful and beautiful. She could outshine everyone and Owen couldn't be more proud of his bride when she walked down the aisle on his arm after Jerry announced them 'husband and wife'. "All of my babies are married!" Rilla cried half-bitterly, and half-happily upon seeing the happy faces of each of her children while standing next to their spouses.

Then it was the feast of course, and everyone talked and laughed again, trying not to think about Rose or John, at least for that day. Julia finally had the occassion to meet both of her new nephews, Leslie's sweet dimpled boy Jonah, and Luna's wee boy Cuthbert whom Merry was constantly referring to as an 'angel'. Everyone started talking about Blythe's new book of poetry. Grandmother Blythe couldn't hide her pride over having a real poet in her family and she and her grandson had several conversations about not just Blythe's work but also some of their shared favourite poets.

Julia answered all of the questions about her own book or rather the"war-book", as she referred to it, and everyone agreed in unison that she couldn't make a more sensible choice to start writing books instead of being a midwife. Jem and Grandfather Blythe hesitated a bit, they were always so proud that their daughter and granddaughter went on the medical career, but when she said that she really loved writing and that she didn't say that she won't ever come back to either nursing or midiwfery, they both sighed in relief and agreed with everyone that it was nothing sweeter to see her smiling and laughing and not worried at all once more.

Walt again invited Julia and Blythe for a visit at his house in Kingsport but unfortunately got the same response as the last time, they would come when they would find time to do so, eventually.

Luna laughed again, and was so happy, especially while holding little Cuthbert in her so loving arms. Merry told Julia that when his son was born and he heard this loud and strong crying sound, he cried like a child himself for he knew that this time the baby would live and make his wife happy again.

The whole day was a real treat, and a real joyous day for that matter. And so when Nancy threw her bouquet which landed straight into Cordelia's hands, making her cheeks turn positively red, and drove off with Owen for their honeymoon in Florida, Julia was very reluctant to go back to White Sands.

It was all so good to see everyone, or almost everyone of course. Only then she truly realised, after almost five years of living her own life in White Sands, she realised how much she missed her family, and how much with every year she was missing them more. She missed each of her parents, grandparents, siblings and cousins but she also missed the whole of her family, this unity they always shared with one another. But Julia knew that the pain that appeared in her chest would quickly disappear as soon as she would go back to the Sunflower House. And she was right.

When late at night, she and her husband arrived at the door of their house, and started quietly going upstairs with Julia holding the sleeping Joy and Blythe the fast asleep Paris, Julia kissed her husband's cheek and whispered to him: "I'm glad to be home.".

* * *

Christams 1949 were spent in White Sands, in the Sunflower House.

Gilly, Faye, Eddie and Melia came for the whole three weeks to PEI. They were staying in the House of Dreams with Rilla and Ken, who were delighted to see them so fresh and content again. Everyone was very excited about seeing them again and were relieved to see that Faye was her old laughing self, Gilly just as much in love with his wife and chidlren as ever, and Eddie with Melia growing up as quickly as children should grow.

Blythe laughed at his brother while they were talking, as Gilly sometimes pronounced some words with a British accent "I _can't_ help it, you know!" he chuckled himself "Everyone: my wife, kids, neighbours, students, everyone talks in this elegant accent and just I pick it up myself." but he really didn't change, and even if, then only for the better.

Owen and Nancy were all fresh and new as well, they just moved into their new house in Bright River, where Owen started his career as a local doctor. To everyone's surprise Nancy was so nice and sweet all the time, so unlike her old self, it was almost impossible not to smile at her. Even Cee talked with her for a little while and their new friendship started to blossom all over again.

Unfortunately Patrick couldn't come for the Christmas dinner with his parents as they took his only child for two weeks long holiday in Toronto. But even so, Cee was as gentle and beautiful as she always was, and her eyes weren't tired nor sad anymore, and everyone couldn't be more happy about that.

Rose and John came with their children as well. No one could bring themselves to say to John that he looked good, because he _didn't_. He was very pale, and so unbelievably thin, everyone was holding their breath whenever they looked at him. He spoke very quietly as he struggled to breathe normally. But he didn't seem very sad about the whole situation he was in, he laughed and joked with everyone else as if everything was as it always had been. Jackie and Nanny were always observed by him, he was almost _drinking_ their sights into his memory.

Rose looked good, Aunt Nan whispered to her niece, Julia. Rose was almost radiating with a completely different view on things, she wasn't pesimistic at all, for example when Jackie asked her for a permission to play outside in the snow with Bonny the dog she didn't tell him not to go because he would catch the cold, like she told him just a year earlier, she told him to have _fun_. Julia was almost shocked by her change, but it was a good change and she knew it. Julia and Rose talked a little in private when they both put Paris and Nanny into the nursery room when the children fell asleep in their arms, and Rose said that she really was quite alright now, and she _was_ prepared for John's death.

"After all," she said to Julia when both of them put their little ones into the bassinets "-I will have to live for him, I promised him, Juliet, snd I _never_ broke a promise to him, and I _never_ will." she said decidedly, not a single tear coming up to her eyes.

"I admire your bravery, Rose." Julia told her and kissed her cheek tenderly "You know that whatever happens, I am here for you."

"Thank you, darling." she replied warmly and squeezed her hands tightly "Everything happens for a reason, John told me a week after the news came. I couldn't believe him at first, but now I think that, even though I _will_ loose him, maybe God has some higher plans for him." and she smiled, in one of her old kind of smiles.

Julia sniffed and smilled back at her, knowing that Rose would be fine, whatever might happen in the future.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It is almost the end of the first month of the new year of 1950. The "fifties" are here, and I can't quite believe that the war ended five years ago and not_ one _year ago, everything goes so fast._

 _This Christmas was the last ever Christmas for John Richardson. Just three days ago, Blythe and I received a call from Father who told us that John passed away. He was in the hospital at the time and Rose was by his side, and held his hand as he drew out his last breath._

 _Rose didn't want the whole family to come for the funeral, and so it was only her, Jackie, Nanny, John's parents and Aunt Nan with Uncle Jerry at the ceremony. Aunt Nan said that Jackie cried along with Rose and John's poor mother. But after the ceremony, Rose had a long talk with her son and her father and Uncle Jerry, being the Reverend, made them possible not to cry anymore after all, and Jackie was determined to make his father proud of him from this day on._

 _Darling Rose called me yesterday, eventually. We talked for a while and she apologised for not 'phoning me up earlier. "Don't be silly, Rose dear." I said to her "How are you keeping up? And the kids?" I asked her._

 _"I am fine, Juliet, that I am." she said in a strong voice "I promised my John, on the day he died, that I will be strong for him and that I won't grieve him for long, he is in a better place now, after all. He was so weak on that last day and he told me that he was glad that his torture would be over soon. And.." she gupled loudly "-and he asked me to never give up the fight for life. And I will do just that, Juliet, I_ have _to." she said eventually and I could almost imagine how hot tears started strimming down her face._

 _"I know you do." I replied to her, my own tears coming down my own cheeks "And I am so proud of you, Rose."_

 _Rose already prepares for selling her house in Montreal and moving back to Glen, to Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry. They will move there in summer, so that Jackie won't miss out school and so Rose has many things to cope with, with all the moving out process and therefore her mind is a occupied with different thoughts, thank Goodness. And I'm so happy that she will move to Glen again!_

 _Now, some more happy news._

 _Blythe's book is another best-seller! He is so relieved and proud, and I couldn't be more delighted than he is. His success is overwhelming, that's what his publisher said and I couldn't agree more. When Blythe got a white envelope from Mr Shopfield (who is his publisher) and saw what's inside, and how_ much _, he took me in his arms and promised to go with me and allow me to buy_ any _dress I ever dreamed of and_ this _doesn't happen every day._

 _Lake came back from England a week ago, and she is herself again. She was so full of new ideas of how to start her new life, that I could hardly believe that she lost her husband just two months ago!_ _She told me all about her two months' long vacation. When Lake arrived in Nottingham, she was very tired and very miserable, only the small Benji kept her still in her senses. She didn't want to do anything else but to cry for the first few days. But then her "aunt Connie" talked with her about loss as she also lost her husband, at the end of the First War. They both talked and talked and Connie talked Lake out of her grief. Lake said that she stopped mouring over Jim when Benji smilled at her for the first time and she knew that it was just like Jim would smile, he has his lips after all._ _And so dear Lake is much better now and already sold her house for the smaller apartment near St Gerard Majella's House._

 _I would help her with little Benji after she will go back to work in two weeks' time, but no matter how much I would love to help her, I just_ can't _. I have my two little troublemakers at home to take care of, last few chapters of my first book to finish, and a growing stomach messing the thoughts in my mind entirely._ _But just like with Rose, I know that Lake will be strong and capable of_ everything _. They are my two heroines and I know it, I_ always _did._

 _With this hope I for the new year I finish this entry. I hope that this year would bring nothing but happy smiles on each of our faces._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_


	27. Hope

**Chapter XXVII**

It was February, the month so cold, that even Bonny the dog was very reluctant to go outside, and this wasn't the kind of thing considered as normal in the Sunfower House. In the first week of this freezing month, Julia finished her "war-book" at last and was very happy about it, just like her husband was when he read the last page and looked at his wife with dancing eyes "Reading this book was like drinking from the bowl of memories." he said to her proudly and Julia squeaked and kissed his nose quickly.

"So you liked it then?" she asked him expectantly.

"Are you serious, Sheba?" Blythe said to her laughingly "I absolutely _love_ it!" and the two of them laughed together for a moment "When are you going to publish it?" he asked her suddenly.

"I will go the publisher on Monday morning." Julia said decidedly and sighed in delight "Oh, I can't wait to do so!" and she ended up being embraced by Blythe again.

And Julia did just that. She went to the three different publishers on Monday morning and at the end of the day there was nothing left for her to do, but just to wait for them to read her book and give their answer to whether or not they will publish it.

In the meantime, Julia got a letter from Claire who apologised to her for not being able to write to her for a few months, but she was incredibly busy, as she wrote. Claire had lots of hard time with her growing children, Miller who was five years old already and started going to school, happened to be very naughty and Claire simply couldn't stop goint to pick him up from school without a sorrowful expression on her face. Wheras Hazel was quite sickly and Claire couldn't think of nothing _but_ her children for the past couple of months. But she finally found time to write to Julia as "Hazel was getting better each day and Miller came to his senses and started behaving much better than he did", and Julia couldn't be happier to receive her letter again. She could only hope that Claire would find some free time to visit her.

In March, the Sunflower House greeted four visitors with flushed cheeks from the chilly breeze blowing in their faces. Walt brought his family for a week stay at his younger sister's house, just to see her one more time before visiting her once more in not far away future, to see the new roly-poly baby in her arms.

"Have you decided on a name, for once _before_ the baby will be born?" Lily asked her sister and brother-in-law while bouncing Paris on her knee.

Julia smilled at her friend but shook her head, laughing "No, we did not." she declared and Blythe laughed as well, it was always their small family joke that they never decided on a name for their babies before they were actually born "We have a few names on our minds, but just like with Joy and Paris, we will decide after the baby is born." she said decidedly.

"So what are those that you have in mind?" Walt asked his sister and winked at Blythe knowingly.

"Well, for a start, Blythe and I decided that our baby won't be named after anyone nor anything, so unlike Joyce was named after Joyce Blythe, and Paris after the city his father and mother got engaged in." Julia looked at Blythe meaningfully and everyone chuckled "But it's definitely too many names that I like for me to tell you all about them!"

"I bet it will be a poetic name." Walt said "Like Rosalind or Marigold for a girl, or Tennyson or George for a boy."

Blythe laughed "Certainly _not_ Tennyson." he replied "What if our child would be someone completely not interested in poetry? He would be furious at us for giving him a name like Tennyson and I wouldn't blame him."

"I know that you will give a perfect name for the new Ford baby." Lily said warmly and kissed Paris' cheek tenderly "Who will deicde on the name this time? It was you Julia who decided on Joyce, and Blythe on Paris, so what about this one?"

Julia and Blythe looked at each other and smilled contentedly "We decided that we will try to go on a compromise and decide together, one way or another." Julia said and they all chuckled again.

Just a day before the day when Walt and his family were supposed to come back to their home in Kingsport, two joyful letters arrived in the Sunflower House. "Owen will become a father in September!" Blythe exclaimed when he read out the letter he got from his younger brother, to his wife and brother and sister-in-law.

Everyone gasped in unison and cheered together "Can you imagine Nancy being a mother?" Walt asked "It is such an impossible thought that the small naughty Nancy will be a responsible mum."

"No one said she _would_ be responsible." Julia pointed out and chuckled "But I'm sure that she will do everything to make us think that she is!" and the laughter spread across the room again.

"There is one letter for you, dearest." Blythe gave Julia a small creamy envelope with a light grin spreading across his face and gleaming eyes.

Julia took the envelope in her hands and looked at the neat handwriting blankly "It's from one of the publishers." she whispered and everyone's eyes were fixed on the envelope she was holding.

"Go on! Open it!" Lily demanded and clasped her hands excitedly, feeling that she was witnessing a life-changing event.

Julia took a deep breath and started tearing off the envelope quickly. She finally unfolded the letter and started reading out the content even more quickly. When she finished and looked at the hopeful faces around her, she couldn't hide the smile creeping up into her eyes and brightening up her face "It's _published_! My book will be published in May!" she shouted out and everyone stared whooping and laughing all at once when Julia and Blythe kissed each other and Joy with her little friend Julienne popped their faces into the room, trying to see what's going on.

"Ith thomething wrong, Mummy?" Joy asked her mother worriedly when she reached her mother's skirt and touched her hand slowly.

Julia chuckled and took her daughter in her arms, kissing her cheeks twice each "Nothing is wrong, my darling. Quite the opposite to be precise, everything is _so_ wonderful, I will buy you and your cousin sweets tomorrow in the morning." she said to her warmly.

Joy and Julienne gasped together and wide smiles appeared on their faces "As many as we want, auntie?" Julienne asked her quickly. Julia nodded and the two girls started shouting and dancing in the middle of the room, making their parents to laugh just as childishly as them.

* * *

With the end of the first week of April, the day that the Ford family was impatiently waiting for eventually arrived. It was slightly over midnight when St Gerard Majella's House was called by the Sunflower House and Sister Joan appeared at the doorstep withing fifteen minutes with a wide smile appearing on her wrinkled face.

It was a long night for Blythe Ford. He was sent downstairs and all he could do was to just sit on his sofa with Bonny the dog's head resting on his knee assuringly and wait. Joyce and Paris were sent to the Verattis so that they could spend the night sleeping soundly and not being disturbed by the noise coming from the upstairs bedroom of their parents.

And so Blythe was sitting on the sofa, his head buried in his hands, repeating the same prayer over and over again "Please God, let them be alright, let my Julia and the baby be just fine. That's all I ask from You.".

He was thinking about his whole life that he spent with Julia, how inseparable they were when they were small children, and how dependent on one another's opinions they always were, whether it was about Blythe and his poems or Julia's ideas about becoming a nurse. He thought about everything they both went through during the war and how their love was strong by then, not even war could break it or touch it in any way.

Blythe smiled as his eyes caught the picture standing on the table beside him, their wedding picture, when he and Julia danced their first dance as a married couple. How _ecstatic_ he was on that day! Nothing else mattered to him only the thought that Julia, his "Bathsheba", was his wife and he, Blythe Ford, was her husband and that they officially started their life together.

The picture standing next to their wedding photograph was the picture of Joyce lying in her mother's arms, just three days after her birth. It was one of those days that Blythe would always remember as if it happened the day before, the birth of his and Julia's very first baby. How _proud_ he was! How proud of both of his girls and simply overjoyed with his little girl being his own.

Then it was the photo of a two days' old Paris being kissed by his older, two year old at the time, sister. Blythe's brows furrowed as he would always remember the night when Paris was born, but the memories would be quite different to the night when Joyce was brough into this world.

Blythe remembered all of the screamings and crying coming from upstairs, and this one moment when he thought that everything would turn into a real horror. He remembered how he rushed upstairs when he heard nothing but silence, with terryfing, gloomy thoughts coming through his head like bullets. But he also remembered that when he entered the bedroom, Julia all weak and white as the sheet, held a tiny little human with black curly hair, and Blythe remembered, oh _how_ well, that he started crying like a little child.

In that moment Blythe realised that even though the love that he and Julia shared with one another during the dark years of the war, it was nothing compared to the love they shared now, when their lives were tangled together for eternity, not only by how much they both went through but also because of the dear children they had together and the house they both built, hand-in-hand.

Suddenly before Blythe realised there was a sunrise creeping behind the window's curtain, and with it there was a loud sound of an infant's cry filling up the the whole room, like a scent of a newly brought flowers from the garden. Blythe's face started to gleam with a great joy and relief and he hopped from his seat, almost disbelieveing in the thought that he just became a _dad_ , once again.

Ten minutes later, Sister Joan came downstairs straight to the living room where Blythe was sitting and nervously clapping his hand upon his knee. She smiled at the sight of him and laughed merrily. "Congratulations Mr Ford." she said to him, her smile radiating from her face "You have a little daughter."

Blythe stood up quickly and took Sister Joan straight into his arms "Oh, Sister! Thank you! _Thank you_!" he shouted out and could hear the soft sound of laughing coming from his and Julia's bedroom.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Sister Joan asked, although she knew that it wasn't necesary at all.

Blythe's eyes started to twinkle just like they did two and four years earlier "More than anything." he declared and followed Sister Joan upstairs, his hands shaking more excitedly than ever. Sister Joan opened the door and let Blythe inside, she herself going back downstairs to prepare some tea. She knew that it was the moment when the parents want to be left alone, without any stranger around them.

Blythe entered the room quietly and as gently as he could, then he closed the door behind him. When he turned around, his face started to glow with relief and pure definition of happiness. "Come here, Blythe." Julia whispered loud enough for her husband to hear "And meet your beautiful daughter.".

Julia was all pale and her face looked really tired. Her red curls were all messed up on her head and her hands were still a bit shaky from all of the exhaustion and emotions that overwhelmed her. But her eyes, _oh_ her eyes! Her hazel eyes were so full of love, so full of happiness and motherly tenderness that Blythe couldn't hide how soft and warm tears started running down his flushed face.

Julia's eyes were watching every move of her little bundle which she was holding in her protective arms, and she was gasping every single time her little daughter gazed up at her "Just look at her, Blythe." Julia whispered, still looking at her small daughter lovingly "Isn't she beautiful?"

Blythe's eyes wandered off from Julia onto his small daughter's face. She was a tiny little creature, but the sweetest and the most dimpled of all the Blythe's children. Her eyeslashes were ubelievably long, her eyes were all her mother's and so as hazel as they could ever get, her nose was all Anne Shirley's nose with small little frecles gleaming on them. Eventually her lips were just like Blythe's, but her hair was just like her Grandmother Rilla's: dark reddish curls that could be already seen on her tiny head.

" _Very_ beautiful." Blythe whispered back and touched the little girl's hand gently, almost afraid of breaking it "How is that all of our children are so unlike each other?" he asked and Julia chuckled.

"It's even better, isn't it?" she said softly "All of them are beautiful on their own way." and she kissed the small forehead of her daughter lovingly.

Blythe looked back at his wife and kissed her cheek "Darling you are the strongest, the most wonderful and the most perfect thing that ever happened to me, do you know that?" he said to her adoringly.

Julia eventually looked in Blythe's eyes and her eyes filled up with tears "I do." she answered with her voice shaking "I know that beacuse that's exactly what _you_ are to me."

Blythe kissed her again and smiled proudly "You did a great job today." he said to her.

"I must say, I have to agree." Julia replied and looked back at her daughter "But it wasn't half as difficult as it was with Paris, and just a bit longer than it was with Joyce. But it was all worth it. Wasn't it, _my_ little baby-girl?" she cooed over her and Blythe chuckled again.

"You mothers," he said "-are just the sweetest creatures in the whole world." and then he looked at his sleeping girl in Julia's arms "How are we going to call her then?" he asked.

Julia humphed and then smiled "I've got the most perfect name for her. I knew it since the moment I saw her face. Do _you_ have a name in your mind?" she asked him quickly, excited like a little girl.

Blythe thought for a moment and then when the baby-girl opened up her eyes again and looked angelically at him, he nodded "Yes, I do." he said.

The parents looked at each other again and smiled "Hope." Julia and Blythe said at the same time, and looked at each other with delight "Hope, my _dear_ baby girl." Julia said and kissed Hope's chubby hand "Isn't it what you and I always used to say to each other during the hard times at war? You told me in one of your letters: " _Keep hope for hope is the only thing stronger than fear_ ". Do you remember?" she asked her husband and squeezed his hand.

"I do remember." Blythe replied happily "And now my daughter is another reason to remember it."

"She better _be_ hopeful!" she said and she and her husband laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the little Hope who fell asleep in her mother's arms again.

Blythe smoothed Hope's tiny hand tenderly "What about her middle name?" he asked again.

"Hope Rilla Ford." Julia answered almost breathlessly "It's the most perfect name in the world, isn't it?" she turned to Blythe again and as a reply he kissed her on the lips.

"Hope Rilla Ford," Blythe said to his daughter with tears in his eyes "-welcome to the world, my darling."


	28. Summer '50

**Chapter XXVIII**

Little Hope was certainly the star of the first month of her life. The Sunflower House was bombarded by the enourmous amount of visitors who were very impatiantly waiting to meet the new "Ford baby". First of all, Joyce and Paris met their little sister and loved her the minute they saw her. "She ith _tho_ tiny, I could _eat_ her!" Joy exclaimed and gave a big kiss to her sister, wheras Paris giggled again and kissed Hope's another cheek.

Gladys was beaming over Hope, Lake announced that she already envied the little one's eyelashes, Mrs Veratti couldn't give Hope enough of her kisses and Lorenzo was constantly talking to her in a passionate Italian. Julia's parents, Blythe's parents and Grandparents Blythe along with Grandmother Rosemary came for a week long stay in May to greet their little granddaughter and great-granddaughter.

Faith and Rilla held each other's hands as they saw Hope and thanked God that she didn't join the journey of Luna's Willis and Leslie's Alexander. Jem and Ken were simply in love with their granddaughter and already started calling her "Hopie" which Julia didn't quite like the sound of, but was unable to stop the "crazy grandfathers" from "grandfathering".

Grandmother Rosemary thought Hope to be indeed the sweetest baby she has ever seen. Grandfather Blythe was very pleased with her as well, although underneath he wished that her hair wasn't dark red, but just as red as his favourite Joy's curls were. Grandmother Blythe however smiled as she held her little great-granddaughter and her grey eyes started shining as if she was a girl herself "She looks just like little Rilla looked like when she was born." she announced "But there is _something_ in her cheeks and her eyes that none of the other great-grandchildren of mine have." and on that, Hope opened her big hazel eyes and showed off her toothless mouth, which made her proud great-grandmother to laugh cheerfully.

Shortly before the leaving of the Sunflower House's Glen-visitors, Julia's book which she called " _The War of Nurse Blythe_ " was published and she was able to give about dozen copies to the hands of her proud relatives who were coming back to Glen with such pride in their hearts they could hardly bear it.

 _Dear Diary,_ Julia wrote at the begnning of July.

 _My book got an amazing turn and I couldn't have jumped higher than I did when the publisher told me just that. My book already wandered off to the States and is making its way to England, just like Blythe's books of poetry did! Blythe wasn't surprised at all and he invited me to a special dinner a day after the publisher told me about the success of my book._

 _But that's not the end to all the happy events that happened, as just yesterday my whole family witnessed the wedding of my baby-sister Cee to Patrick Veratti._ _It was the most magical wedding I have ever attended (except for my own wedding to Blythe of course) and I had tears in my eyes throughout the whole ceremony. Cee was all beautiful and her cheeks were rosy-red, while her eyes gleamed with happiness and joy and..._ love _for everything around her. She wore Cecilia Meredith's old wedding dress, and so our grandmother's whom we have never met and for whom Cee was named after._

 _The dress wasn't all snowy white, but was rather touched by time and it looked almost grey, but with the help of grandmothers Blythe and Rosemary, the dress looked as alive as the bride who wore it. The dress had beads on the top and a few random sequins at the bottom. There were small violets pinned onto its collar, making Cee look like a real angel._ _Cee wore Mother's old veil and held a perfect small rose-bouquet, with the roses Blythe and I picked up from our Secret Way to the Light (of which no one else knows and probably never will,_ maybe _apart from our children, one day) for her the day before._

 _Patrick was all bright, talkative and nervous just as every other groom would be. He looked so handsome,_ so _handsome I swear that I could see all of my girl-cousins looking at him as if he was a king himself._

 _Dad walked with Cee down the aisle and I could see how small tears were forming in his dear eyes, and I couldn't blame him. During the ceremony I held Mother's hand which was shaking as Cee was the last one of us to get married and move away from home. Jenny and Lorenzo were extremely touched by the speech Uncle Jerry gave and they were overjoyed by the happiness that radiated from their son's face._

 _All in all, Cee became Mrs Cecilia Elizabeth_ Veratti _and Patrick kissed her so passionately that nobody couldn't do anything else but to laugh and cheer._ _Then it was the wedding feast and Cee with Patrick didn't hear nor see anything apart from each other. They were talking about something and laughed over something else, then whispered about something completely different and laughed again; it was simply a pure joy to look at them._

 _I was glad not only because that Cee and Patrick married eventually, but also because I was able to see my whole big and loud family again._

 _I met Merry and Luna's little Cuthbert who is a perfect mix of his parents. He has dark red curls on his head and dark blue eyes like Luna's very own. And he smiles and laughs, all the time! Luna is so happy around him, and both me and Cilia came to a conclusion that she can hardly see anything_ but _her children and dear husband._

 _Jonah is really getting to be quite a young gentleman, with his blonde hair and brown shining eyes. His parents are very proud of him. And that's where I have to say another extremely surprising and yet wonderful news. Leslie took the chance of having her entire family around her and she stood up from her chair and announced to us all that she is pregnant again. I couldn't be more thrilled for her, as I know that however much she loves her Jonah whom she consideres as her very own son, she always wanted to have a baby from her skin and blood. Everyone simply jumped on Les and Roland who laughed and laughed together and said that they couldn't imagine anything more perfect to surprise them._

 _Jake played some of his new compositions and we all think that he is a master of the violin, no matter what other people might ever think, our Jake_ is _a brilliant musician for his music brought tears into our eyes and this only a good music can do._

 _Rose and her children are living with Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry now and are much happier and much more full of life since the last time I saw them all. Rose was dancing and singing with Cilia, Luna, Leslie and me during the wedding feast and it seemed to me that she really started her life again, along with clever Jackie who was running around with his sister._

 _Nancy was proudly showing off her big growing stomach and saying that she is_ sure _that she is having a girl, I just hope that she's wrong and that she would learn, for once in her life, that one can be wrong sometimes._

 _But Nancy couldn't overshadow the first meeting of my little girl with the whole clan. Hope really_ was _a cherry on the cake during this wedding feast. Ever since the day she was born, she always brings this sweet magical atmosphere into the place, as if she was an elf and not a little 'human' baby. She is already two months old and it seems to me that she knows exactly what's going on around her and she simply wants to charm everyone around her with her long eyelashes and big hazel eyes. She cries sometimes, more than Joyce did (who never actually cried) but she giggles just as often and so I manage not to loose my nerves when she gives this highpitched sound warning me that she will cry in a few seconds time._

 _Uncle Ken simply adores her, it's probably because she looks so much like Aunt Rilla. He just loves his little "Hopie" as he and my Dad call her now. I can already see which of my children are whose favourites. Hope is Uncle Ken's, Paris is my Mother's and Joy is entirely Dad's and Grandfather Blythe's. Thank Goodness that this doesn't matter to neither me nor Blythe, we love our children equally and we are so extremely proud of each of them, even if they haven't even started school yet, whatever they do is just perfect to their parents._

 _Anyway, Cee said her goodbyes with the brightest smile she had ever worn on her face and she and her husband (!) Patrick made their way to the train station, as they started their journey to New York, to their new home and new life together as the "married artists" as Rose started to call them._

 _I simply can't wait to receive my first letter from no one else but_ Mrs Cee Veratti _!_

 _Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

Summer went very quickly, just like every other summer does. With the success of Julia's first book, her publisher advised her to produce a sequel about her life after the war and she gladly agreed and started writing "like crazy", as Blythe described her, once again. "I would never think that writing is such a wonderful thing to do." she announced while she was in the kitchen with Hope in her arms, who was waiting for her mother to give her some of the warmed up milk.

"I always thought it to be very enjoyable." Jenny agreed. She was in habit of visiting the Sunflower House each day at midday just to check whether Julia needed some help with her three "little monkeys".

"It really is." Julia nodded "Now I know why Blythe always spends hours in his office, working on just one or two poems!" Julia chuckled and kissed Hope's little forehead who smiled immediately.

Jenny grinned at the two of them and hugged little Paris, who was sitting on her lap, more tightly "Hope is definitely one of the sweetest little infants I have ever laid my eyes on." she said.

Hope, as if she understood, giggled and put her hand on her nose in a funny way, making both of the women to laugh "She definitely has _this_ charm, hasn't she?" Julia replied "Am I wight you wittle monkey?" she tickled her baby daughter under her chin.

"Did you get a letter from your sister eventually?" Jenny asked Julia suddenly.

Julia sat down on the chair next to Jenny and smiled in delight " _Yes_ , I did." she replied "And I couldn't get any happier for my dear Cee. She seems so full of life, I don't think anyone managed to do that before your Patrick came on the stage." she grinned knowingly at Jenny.

Jenny chuckled "They definitely do suit each other." she said "But I still can't quite belive that they _are_ married!" she exclaimed "And that they live together for a _week_ now, nowhere else _but_ in New York!"

Julia shook her head "I know, I can't quite believe that my sister Cee, is an artist and is _married_ to an artist and now lives in New York, in the _States_! I wonder what our dear Susan Baker would say about _that_." she smiled mischievously and then took Paris in her other arm as he was reaching out for her attention.

Jenny grinned for she knew who Susan Baker was, not only from Julia but also from Anne Blythe with whom she had been corresponding ever since their first meeting in the Sunflower House when Julia and Blythe moved in there "I'm sure she would be a indignant, but she would be very happy for dear Cee who found happiness and love in her life when she thought she would find none." she said eventually.

Julia nodded in agreement "I'm sure you're right, Jenny." she replied and then giggled when she looked at both her son and daughter in both of her arms smiling at each other "Look at them, Jenny, don't you think they are the most _perfect_ babies you can imagine?" she said sweetly and then looked over Jenny's shoulder "And _where_ 's Joyce? Joy!" and suddenly a dimpled, frecled face appeared at the kitchen door "Oh, there you are darling!" and Julia stretched out her hand towards her "Come here and Jenny will take the picture of us all!"

Joy runned across the room to her mother's "occupied" arms while Jenny took the camera out of the cupboard and took the picture of a perfectly happy mother with her three very different from each other children, and in many years to come each of them would look at that photo and think that they all looked like nothing but the merriest family in the whole universe.

* * *

 _Dearest Leslie,_

 _How wonderful that you already refurbished the nursery room, although don't be so fast with everything! With my experience (can you believe that I really have_ three _children of my own?) my advice to you is to plan things really slowly and make the best of all the preparations for the baby, it's the most fun thing to do!_

 _You think that you'll have a boy, hm? Don't rely on your instinct, dear, you know that it can be deceiving. I never knew or felt whether I was having aboy or a girl, but do you remember when my Mother and Aunt Nan told us that when they were pregnant with me and Rose, they both thought they were having boys! Good for me and Rose that they were wrong!_

 _I just can't wait to meet your little son or a daughter, Les!_

 _There, you know already that right now I am in New York with my wonderful husband Blythe. But you enquired more details of our "anniversary trip" (we are married for five years!_ Five years _, Les! It's so incredible but yet such a lovely darling thought!) to the States._

 _As you know, we are staying with my sister and my brother-in-law (!) Cee and Patrick and I must say that they really have a lovely house. Not a big one, but a very cosy one which definitely looks nothing but like a house of an artist. All of the rooms are in different, warm colours and there are paintings, sculptures, paints and canvases everywhere! And Cee looks so natural in there, it's insane!_

 _So yes, Cee and Patrick work together in Patrick's studio in the very Manhattan, and they work there for several different museums and markets. They have loads of work to do every single day and it's a very good choice that they are living in New York, in the very centre of busyness._

 _Anyway, Blythe and I decided on forgetting about the whole world for this one precious week as we consider it as our "real" honeymoon (but could my honeymoon in the Sunflower House be any more wonderful if it was the trip to the States?). Although I am not able not to think about my three angels staying at the Sunflower House with Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken._

 _We sleep till however long we want to, we go to sleep whenever we want to, we visit places whatever we want to, we go to all the restaurants wherever we want to…. You get the idea, right, Les? We don't think of anything else but how to spend time in a relaxing and fun way fro both of us._ _We still have two more days to go, until we come back to White Sands, but we already visited many_ many _places, too many to tell you about each of them._

 _I really feel like I am falling in love with that city, it's so big and mysterious. Glen isn't mysterious at all, neither is White Sands, or Four Winds. But New York is something like London, a big, almost huge city, with so many places to see, admire and learn about._

 _But however much I love big cities, I don't think I would endure living in one. I don't mind visiting them from time to time, or even working there, but to live: no, not really. Blythe thinks quite the same as me, but he is fascinated by New York to the degree where he is taking pictures_ too _often I think (if that's even possible)._

 _But we are enjoying ourselves very much. And although I love my work as a writer and my role as a mum, I think that I really needed some vacation, some_ space _, you know? And with whom I would go on a nice and relaxing (not to mention, romantic) vacation if not with Blythe?_

 _But now, when I feel refreshed and new, I am glad of coming back to the Island, to my beautiful Joy, Paris and Hope, to my wonderful friends Lake and Gladys, and just coming back home, to all of you my dear family-folk._

 _I cannot wait to visit you Leslie and I promise you that I will soon! (as soon as I will feel that my second book can stay a bit longer on my desk, untouched by my pen)._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford (or rather_ Mrs Blythe Ford _)_

 _P.S. Leslie, did you really like the strawberry cake that I sent you? I'm not too certain about it, you know how bad in cooking I always was… Just tell me that it was horrid, and I will do my very best to make it the best strawberry cake on the whole Prince Edward Island (just for you my darling)!_


	29. Happy Days Come Back

**Chapter XXIX**

 _Dear Olive,_

 _It is November now, and so many things happened, it's hard to tell you all about them._

 _First of all, you ask about how my book is going. The answer is: very well, thank you. I write every single day (apart from Saturdays and Sundays of course) for about four hours and although it seems like a lot, it really isn't because then after I will write every chapter down, I will have to correct it and believe me it is not as easy as you might think it is._

 _But coming away from my book, I have some news about my Dad. Nothing_ very _serious, don't worry. The thing is that my Dad has chest pains from time to time, which aren't serious, not unless he is over working himself and Olive, he_ is _. He always was just like Grandfather Blythe did. That's why two weeks ago, Dad officially retired and my Mum couldn't be merrier. Now that they both have more time at home, they visited us last week and are going to visit again with Grandparents Blythe at the beginning of December._

 _Because of Dad's retirement, there is just one other doctor in Glen, Dr Drew, and he really needs someone to replace my Dad, as there is always a lot of work between Four Winds and Glen St Mary. Therefore, Marshall Douglas took the opportunity and he and his family (and so my dear Cilia and little Knox) will move back to Glen in a week's time! How wonderful is that, tell me Olive?_ _Aunt Una and Uncle Shirley couldn't be any happier that now two of their daughter will be living near them in Glen and now I am certain that whenever I will visit Glen I will be able to see my Cilia every single time! How marvellous!_

 _And of course I have to inform you about the newest addition to our family for you see, Nancy and Owen became parents! They have a little daughter whom they called Delilah Una Ford. When Owen called us, he described her as looking exactly like Nancy, so she has all the black curls, and shining brown eyes. I'm sure she will be a charmer just like her mother is._

 _There is no end to news, dearest Olive, but you know, with as big family as mine is, it is quite common to have all of the exciting things happening all at once. And so, prepare yourself for the brightest news I received this month: Cee will become a mother next May!_

 _Oh, Olive, I never thought that I could picture my baby-sister as a mother, but I really_ can _! She will be so lovely and so gentle and_ natural _with a little bundle in her caring arms. And Patrick! You can imagine him dancing around the room, can't you? He is just as crazy as my own Blythe was each time he discovered that I was pregnant._

 _There, the "news-time" is almost finished. The other news is that Christmas this year will be held in Walt's house in Kingsport. I am positively thrilled as I have never visited his house (I feel so ashamed because of that, but you know how busy I was for those past five years of my life!). Lily is very excited about being the hostess of the Christmas Day but she knows that most of the food will be done by our grandmothers anyway, they wouldn't allow "dear Walter's Lily" to overwork in any way._

 _You also ask me about all of my girls from the "midwives-clan". So, Gladys is more than good, a smile never comes off her face and her baby Alberta is a real sweetie and a real "Daddy's girl" as Gladys calls her. Lake is doing just fine, and is very in love with her son Benji who looks so much like Jim it's almost unbelievable. She isn't in mourning anymore, and to be quite honest I'm not sure if she really was in a state of 'mourning' over Jim. I think she would be to this day if it wasn't for her trip to "Auntie Connie" in Nottingham._ _But she's not in love, and she told me that she's not planning on having any more love affair for a while. She's simply not ready and I can't blame her, her heart was broken_ twice _because of her love for two men. First was Lucas who cheated on her, now Jim who was tragically killed in a car crash… I'm more than hopeful that she'll finally find a man who could make her happy!_ _Eventually Roxanna; she is coming back to White Sands in January, for a month's vacation to visit us and her family in Avonlea. I am so excited to see her again and hear about everything she was doing for the past two years!_

 _I had a letter from Faye, and Blythe had a letter from Gilly today. They are doing splendidly (or so I hear) and they sincerely apologise for not being able to come for Christmas this year but Gilly is working so very hard with all of his students and so we can't be nothing but just proud of him._ _They sent us the picture of their house in Surrey. Oh, this is exactly what I_ always _pictured England to look like! They have a lovely cottage surrounded by the greens: grass and bushes and trees, and the door to their house is (Faye told me proudly) yellow! Oh, I really wish I could have enough time to visit them!_ _And dear Eddie and Melia are growing up so fast! Eddie is Joy's age and Melia is Paris' age, so they are four and two respectively. Eddie looks just like Gil, with his black curls and grey eyes and pointy chin, but Melia looks just like Faye, with green eyes and thick black hair on her head._

 _Olive, I'm sending you_ my _family picture that was taken a week ago, when my parents came for a visit. Don't you think that Joy looks positively adorable in this red coat that my Mother made for her? And Paris is wearing Grandmother Blythe's knitted hat which she was knitting for him this past month. And there's little Hope in Blythe's arms, she changed now, didn't she, since you last "saw" her on the picture I sent you. She was fivedays old on that picture and on this one, she's six months old!_

 _I'm telling you Olive I know exactly what kind of people my children will grow into. Joyce will be a sweet charmer who knows her mind and isn't afraid to speak it outloud, Paris will be a handsome crazy dancer (whom he is even now), and Hope will be a darling caring girl one day. And "that you may tie to", Olive Harris!_

 _With all my love for you and your family,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

 _P.S. It's never to early to wish each other a Merry Christmas and therefore: Merry Christmas, my dear friend!_

* * *

Christmas really came quicker than anyone else expected it to come. Before Julia knew it, she was sitting in the passenger's seat in the car which Blythe was driving, with her three children on the back and millions of little presents packed up in the trunk, making her way to Kingsport.

Julia found Kingsport a very nice place to live in, it was surrounded by trees and several parks. Blythe talked about how nothing at all changed there, not since he was in Redmond College almost ten years earlier.

Walt's house was really big and spacious and could certainly accommodate all of the people belonging to the Blythe, Meredith, and Fords' clan. It was so nice inside as well, Julia could see what Walt meant by the "renovation" he did in his house just a year earlier. Everything seemed so modern, with all the walls painted in warm blue and grey, and the furniture shininhg in dark brown. Yes, she really liked how her brother decorated his house.

"And eventually you're here!" Walt exclaimed when they all sat down in the kitchen, to the tea and some chocolate cookies.

Julia grinned at him gladly "I know!" she chuckled "I am very happy to be here, Walt. And Goodness!" she gasped when she spotted a long shelf hanging on the wall in the hall "I see that you _too_ collect all of our family photographs!" she laughed.

Lily brought in more cake and sat down by her husband "Oh, we both love collecting photographs, Walter and me." she said joyfully "And it's so nice to have friends coming over and then having something which allows us to show our family off."

Julia laughed "I agree." she said and then looked at the clock "When is everyobody else going to come?" she asked excitedly.

"We have no idea whatsoever." Walt replied "You know our family, they won't even call us to say that they're on their way." he rolled his eyes and everyone else chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose that's how our family works." Blythe agreed and then kissed Hope's cheek, as she was sitting on his lap and listening to every word their parents and auntie with uncle were saying.

"Hope is such a sweet young lady." Lily said and tickled her little nice who smiled at her shyly "I can't believe that that's the first time I see her, when she's already say, seven months old?"

"Eight." Julia and Blythe said in unison and the two of them laughed "But look at your children," Julia said "-they are all so big now! I can't believe that Julienne is five years old already, and Jem-Jem is three."

"Our children grow too fast I think." Walt added "But then it's so much fun to watch them grow, even if it's so fast." he smiled at little Hope, who started grinning at him.

"That's exactly right, dear brother o'mine." Julia agreed and before she or anyone else could say anything else, a knock on the kitchen window was heard and they all turned to the direction of where the sound was coming from. There was Jackie and Grandfather Blythe knocking happily on the window and waving at them like two little children. Walt, Lily, Julia and Blythe all laughed together and stood up at once, making their way out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Let the Christmas time begin." Walt whispered into Julia's ear and Julia quickly kissed his cheek, because that was exactly what he used to do each Christmas Day when they were small children themselves.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday, we came back from Kingsport and now we are counting days to the New Year of 1951. It's just four days left now._

 _Christmas this year was very magical, very homely and very warm and even refreshing I think. Maybe it was because the Christmas was held in Walt's house and not at the old Ingleside as it always had been before?_

 _Everyone was so joyful, it was really one of the best Christmases I have ever experienced in my life so far. All of the children were running around and joking for all of those few days we all spent together under the same roof. No one was in the "depths of despair" of any kind, and the atmosphere was simply enchanting and very Christmasy indeed._

 _Jake was playing Christmas carols on his violin for kids, and Rose and I started dancing and singing togther just as we used to when we were little. Lily, Cilia, Leslie, Luna, Rose and me joked with Lily's father William, who we all found incredibly funny, especially because of his orange bow hanging around his neck._

 _Nancy's little girl Delilah is simply beautiful and surprisingly, she's a very quiet baby. Owen's eyes were always on both his wife and his small daughter, and Blythe couldn't hide a small smile coming up to his lips. They were always so close, Blythe and Owen, and they could always understand each other. How many times I've heard Blythe saying that he missed their long conversations about stars? And so Blythe and Owen talked together for most of the Christmas Day, and I could hear them talking about their children, which to be honest was a weird thing for me to realise. To think that now both Blythe and Owen are fathers (and husbands!), a thought like that would be considered extremely funny for our clan, just ten years earlier._

 _It was such a shame that Cee and Patrick with Gilly and Faye couldn't come for Christmas this year... But I understand why Patrick decided it would be better for his little pregnant wife to stay at home, and not travel from the very States just for a few days all the way to our Prince Edward Island._

 _But_ Leslie _, was beaming with her growing stomach and was simply_ annoying _by not being able to talk about anything else but her future "baby-boy-boy" as she called the child growing inside her. I swear, I hope that she_ will _have a little girl, just to prove her wrong!_

 _It was really all so nice, those past three days we were in Kingsport. Blythe, my children and I all slept together in the living room on the gigantic sofa-bed, squeezed with Rose and her children. Rose and I talked till midnight each night and I felt like a fourteen-year old girl again! I don't know how this darling house of Walt's managed to squeeze all of us under the same roof for those three full days, but oh that was the very fun about it!_

 _Now we are all impatiently waiting for this new year, as we are all extremely excited about what it will bring for us!_

 _Yours Julia Una Ford_

* * *

January 1951 came and it ended with a real blast.

Roxanna came back from Africa as planned and by God, if anyone had ever thought that this angel-girl could never shock anyone, they _were_ wrong. Roxanna came back to White Sands and she looked as if she was given a new life. Her skin was light brown because of the African sun, her eyes were radiating with joyfulness and in her arms… _in her arms_! Julia, Gladys, Lake and all the Sisters jumped from shock. Roxanna was holding a small _boy_ of one year of age, whose skin was all velvety black and his brown eyes were twinkling whenever he looked at his "mama" and therefore, Roxanna.

"Roxanna adopted the small Ebo just a few days after his birth." Julia explained to Blythe that afternoon, when he came back from work "His mother died at childbirth and Roxanna promised her that she would take care of him after she's gone. She didn't want to tell anyone about Ebo, and wanted to surprise everyone and she _surely_ did!" Julia chuckled.

"So what is she planning to do now?" Blythe asked Julia curiously, and sat down by her on the sofa.

"She and Ebo are heading to Avonlea right now, on the train," Julia replied "-to Roxanna's parents, and Roxanna said that she will stay there with them for a while, to get some space and to show her boy every place she loved so much when she was a child herself." she sighed contentedly "And then she thinks that she will come back here to White Sands and work in St Gerard Majella's House again." she clasped her hands together happily.

Blythe smiled at his wife "It's good that she found love, although not in a way _you_ thought she would." he said to her, a little smirk crossing his face.

Julia chuckled "I agree, I'm really happy for her." she said and suddenly, their telephone started ringing furiously. Blythe and Julia looked at each other with confusion, it was so late in the evening! Who, in Heaven's name, could be calling them?

Blythe stood up quickly from the sofa and picked up the 'phone "Hello?" he said "Oh hello, _Roland_." Blythe looked meaningfully at Julia who stood up to her husband immediately and her lips formed into a smile as she waited for Blythe to share the happy news she and her entire family was waiting for so long. Eventually Blythe finished the conversation and turned to Julia, who squeaked in joy as he kissed her both cheeks "It's a _girl_! Leslie has a little daughter." Blythe announced proudly, as he just became an uncle.

Julia gasped and put her hands on his cheeks "I knew that Leslie was wrong about having a boy!" she laughed "How is she doing and how did they call their baby?" she asked him excitedly.

"Leslie and the baby are more than fine." Blythe answered joyfully "And the name they chose for this little girl is 'Bertha Marilla'." he grinned "Eventually there really _is_ a "Bertha" in our family."

"Oh, Blythe!" Julia sighed with delight and with a warm feeling spreading across her chest, she snuggled into his strong arms "I sometimes doubted that God really is there, but now I know, oh, I'm _certain_ , that He really _is_ there!" she said.


	30. Another New Suggestion

**Chapter XXX**

"Leslie, your Bertha is a real defiition of beauty." Julia announced when she held the wee baby girl in her arms.

Leslie, Roland, Jonah and the baby Bertha visited the Sunflower House in early March and planned on staying for the whole four days. Leslie was happier than Julia had ever seen her, Roland was almost bursting with pride every single time he held either Bertha or Jonah in his arms and Jonah himself was laughing all the time with his best friend Paris, and was absolutely fascinated by his baby sister.

"Oh, isn't she?" Les replied proudly and watched as Julia cradled the little girl to her breast as Leslie held sleeping Hope in her motherly arms "And she looks like Roland." she said cheerfully "With her brown curls and blue eyes. _Blue_ eyes!" she exclaimed and Julia laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping children in both her and Leslie's arms.

"But she has your rosy cheeks and frecles, Les." Julia added "What did Grandmother Blythe said about _that_?" she asked her with a mischievous smile on her face.

Les chuckled "She said: "Thank the Lord that the little Bertha doesn't have as many frecles as _you_ , dearest Leslie". And she leaned towards me with a whisper: "I sincerely apologise, dear"." and the two of them laughed together again.

"It's time to put those darlings to bed." Julia said and the two women made their way as quietly as they could to the nursery room upstairs.

Julia put little Bertha in Paris' cot and Les put Hope in her own bassinet. The two girls looked like perfect angels and the already asleep Paris, who was lying under the blankets in his small bed, smiled as if he was dreaming something wonderful. Julia and Leslie looked at each other knowingly, with tender loving motherly smiles on their faces, and went back downstairs.

"Do you really think that Jonah and Joy are quite safe in the hands of our husbands?" Leslie asked Julia for the millionth time while she started preparing tea for both of them.

Julia grinned towards Leslie "Of course, darling." she replied "They are very safe, don't worry, and for Goodness sake's, _believe_ in men for once!" she chuckled.

Leslie smiled contentedly at her friend and took the offered up in her hand "Do you think that that walk 'around the White Sands' will take them long?" she asked again and Julia sighed helplessly.

"Leslie, leave our men alone, and please do enjoy your tea." she ordered and when Leslie obediently took a sip from her cup "Now, tell me, can we discuss Rose's _love_ affair at last? For as long as we have until our husbands will come back from their walk." she clasped her hands together, ready to start their interesting and thrilling conversation.

Leslie hurrumphed as if she was about to make a speech "So she wrote to you then?" she asked her.

"Yes, she did." Julia sighed "Two days ago exactly. I have no idea what to think about it!" she exclaimed half-excitedly, half-worringly "How… and _when_ did it even happen? Who is this mysterious Ian Davidson?" she asked.

Leslie smiled impishly "He is a private art teacher, _and_ a pianist." she answered and Julia covered her mouth in surprise "Don't look so shocked, my dear Sheba. You know that Rose only likes special and unique men." she winked at her knowingly.

"Yes, but I didn't know that her 'sketching teacher' was a man she… liked in _that_ way." Julia confessed.

"Uhm." Leslie took another sip from her cup " _We_ didn't know as well. We, all of the people who thought that knew her and saw her every single day ever since she moved back to Glen!" she sighed "Well, anyway Rose started her private lessons as soon as she moved back, last summer, but you know that already, don't you?" she asked assuringly.

Julia nodded eagerly, very interested to hear all the things she herself wasn't quite aware of as she didn't live in Glen St Mary.

"So," Leslie continued "-Rose started her lessons and just the day after, we all saw that she enjoyed them very much. Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry saw _the_ Ian Davidson of course, but they would never think that he would be the interest for their daughter!" she chuckled "After all, Rose didn't talk much of Mr Davidson, nor about her sketching lessons but we all thought that she just wanted to keep it her own little sweet untold secret…"

"But," Julia interrupted her "-even at Christmas I couldn't see a difference in her at all!"

Les nodded in agreement "Precisely." she said "Because it all happened about two weeks ago. I went to the manse with Jonah and Bertha, as Aunt Nan asked me to come for dinner, Roland was supposed to work late in town, and therefore she offered me to spend a nice evening at her house. But when I got to the manse, Aunt Nan met my eyes and I knew that something was wrong. She asked me to go and speak to Rose while she would take care of the children. I was surprised to see her so worried and so I hurried upstairs to Rose's bedroom. She was there, crying into her pillow like a little girl."

"Poor Rose!" Julia put her hands on her cheeks.

"I hugged her and asked her as gently as I could what was the matter, she turned to me and said: "Oh Les, I'm in love and _that_ 's my unhappiness!" and I was simply speechless. Before I could say anything, Rose said again: "Isn't it ungrateful to love someone… someone _else_ when your husband died just a year earlier?". Julia, I have never heard a voice as miserable as hers at that moment, she was simply trapped in her own soul."

"What did you say to her, Les?" Julia asked her nervously.

"I trembled all over and was very suprised, _almost_ shocked." she said again "But then I realised that the man she had to talk about was Ian and so I asked her: "When did you discover that you are in love with him?" It was a pointless question really, for I knew the answer to it. "Today, for _God_ 's sake!" she exclaimed, the _reverend_ 's daughter!" Leslie chuckled but then turned serious again "She told me that Ian told her about his own feelings that day, after their lesson when she walked him to the door and Rose knew that she loved him by then, that she really _did_ care even though she told him that she couldn't."

"No, she did _not_ say that!" Julia protested in disbelief "Not our brave, fearless Rose!"

"Our fearless Rose was and still _is_ full of fear." Leslie said "She told him that she lost her husband a year earlier but Ian already knew that, and she told him that she couldn't let herself love him not _yet_ at least. Ian was understanding and promised not to say another word about it, not until she's ready, but _oh_ , Rose is in _such_ 'depths of despair' it's ridiculous!"

"I wrote to her," Julia added "-that if she really loves him, then she should tell him that at once, or she will regret it later, when Ian will turn his head into another 'direction'." she said wisely, remembering her own fears when she was in love with Blythe while he was engaged to Cornelia.

"That's exactly what we all are trying to tell her, _even_ Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry." Leslie replied "But you know Rose, she _is_ stubborn. And she doesn't know what to do at all. I only saw her so miserable after John died." she shook her head bitterly.

"I can understand why she is so undecided." Julia admitted "It's everything that she has to take in, isn't it? This new opportunity and she is scared that she might appear unfaithful to John, although we can all see that she is and always _will_ be."

Les nodded "That's exactly it, Jules." she said "Did you write her that?"

"Yes, I did." Julia replied more joyfully "And oh, I hope that she _will_ listen to me!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Rose wrote me back today. She wrote that she appriciates my letter and that she really needed all the words I wrote her. She told me the whole story herself, and it was no different to what Leslie described to me. But for the question whether she and Ian still have lessons together, she answered that they don't as she couldn't bear to look at his face._

 _I can't express how deeply sorry I am for my dear Rose. Her letter to me was long and I could see that she struggled to write down all of her feelings fighting each other in her chest. But she_ did _write to me and I wrote her back immediately, telling her that if she needs time to think, then she should take this time, especially because Ian was waiting and not turning his back on her._

 _I don't know what_ I _would do, if I were her. It really is a difficult and annoying situation she's in, not because of John, I know that he would be happy for her if she really did find the man she loves again, but because of Jackie and Nanny. That's what Rose is worried about most of the time, she fears that it would be extremely big decision for her to make, as Ian would be a step-dad to her children. I'm sure that Ian is a lovely man, otherwise he wouldn't steal Rose's heart, but still, will he_ love _her children as well, and will the children love_ him _?_

 _Rose also told me that she is afraid of losing another man she loves, just as suddenly as she lost her John. And I entirely feel for her, no one expected John to die, just like that at the age of just_ thirty _! But then here's me and Rose being both ridiculous girls! If Rose loves him, she ought to tell Ian right away and don't waste her time over worrying, we've all done it enough during the war._

 _Well, I suppose all I can do is to wait for her reply and her calls which she makes regularly. I know that she's occupied now, as Jackie has a cold and wants his "Mummy" to be near him all the time._

 _Going away from Rose's case, Cee wrote to me and asked me a favor which I accepted so gladly, it's hard to describe. Cee asked me to be her midwife when "her time will come" in May. She doesn't even realise what gift she is giving me! No matter how much busy I am with my writing (which I love more and more with every day) I really miss midwifery and that's the simple truth._

 _She is quite scared of bringing her baby into the world and I can't blame her at all, she heard enough of Luna and Mery's Willis, Leslie's Alexander and arrival of my own Paris. Cee was always so caring and so sensitive, and this is not only the pleasure, but my duty to go to New York and help her. My darling sister a_ mother _!_

 _Blythe and I decided that I would go to New York for the whole May with Joy, Paris and Hope and that he would join us for a week at the end, as that's when half-term in his university begins and he would be able to come._

 _I got a letter from Merry last week, he sent me his latest family photograph and oh, how_ much _I miss his dear crazy soul flying around wherever he goes! He asks me when we'll be able to come to Glen and I had to tell him the simplest of all truths: I don't know. Blythe is working with students in their last year, so he works just as hard as them towards the exams in early May, and I myself work just as hard on my second book while trying to answer all of the funny questions Joy asks me and trying to keep an eye on Paris who dances all around the room, not to trip over the ever lazy 'Bonny the dog'. At least Hope is still not yet a year old (although she wil be in a_ month's _time!) and she doesn't walk and most importantly dance, as fast as her brother does._

 _Merry's twins are simply the sweetest of all darling twins out there in the world. And it's really impossible how unlike they are! In both looks and personalities as Merry says. Sheba looks just like Luna, with her black curls and blue eyes, and she is as quiet as Luna always was. Wheras her twin Uta, is just like dear Merry, all the same red flaming curls, and hazel sparkling eyes of a real copy of her dad! Merry says that Uta is the loudest child he had ever "seen"._

 _There, I have to go, Hope makes very familiar for me sounds from her cot, telling me that the nap time is over. No time for my journal notes, thank you very much!_

 _Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

It was in April when Julia finished her second book and started editing it with her publisher. She was very happy that she had to spend only two hours each day for going to town for her meeting with the publisher, and that the rest of the day she could spend on relaxing and watching over her children, thinking about the new ideas for her "real", as she called them, books, which weren't about her at all, but more about things happening in her own imagination. Oh, she had plenty, but she decided that she will pick the _one_ idea after her current book would be published. For now, she decided on enjoying all the time with her growing kids, especially with Joy, who would be going to school ("To _school_! But Blythe she was born just _yesterday_!") that September.

Two weeks after the first birthday of Hope, Julia sat down contentedly on the verandah, awaiting for Blythe to come out of his office and spend some of the "Friday hours" talking with her as they always used to do throughout their married life.

It was finally begining to get warm again, and the sun was still giving out its last rays towards the Earth until it would hide entirely behind the horizon in a few minutes' time. Julia loved her little spot there, looking at her garden which grew out to be very lovely and full of violets, roses, mayflowers and daisies; and at the stable in which Miranda was spending her lazy days there… _Yes_ , Julia felt that she could never imagine her Home, with a capital "H", to be any more perfect than it already was.

Her thoughts were disturbed when the jolly Blythe Ford sat down by her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and putting his arm around her shouldres like he always used to. Julia looked at him curiously, with a small smile creeping upon her face "Why are you so happy today, Blythe? Did something happen of which your wife isn't aware of?" she asked him and Blythe's eyes started twinkling in a way Julia had never seen them glow before.

"You see, I have an idea that I want to talk with you about." he said eventually and Julia sat straight back to look him in the eyes "You know when Grandmother Blythe informed us about Uncle Davy's moving away to the States, nearer his children this summer?" he asked.

Julia nodded slowly, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Well," he continued "-you know that for some time, I've been trying to think about how to change the school I'm working in. I do love the White Sands University, but I would love to teach children, small children, like our Joyce about the beauty of English literature. And so," he took Julia's hands in his "-I thought that maybe we _could_ buy Green Gables from Uncle Davy and move to Avonlea, where I could start teaching this September." he finished and looked at Julia worryingly as the smile from her face vanished and a furrowed brow replaced it.

Julia gupled and looked away, at her garden again "You can't mean it, Blythe." she said in a low voice " _Can_ you?"

Blythe put his hand on her cheek and made her to look at him, as he grined at her lightly "I know it is a hard decision. It's very hard for me to decide it too, but don't you think it would be nice to move to a new place, to the famous Green Gables, let's say? And to make new friends?" he asked her.

Julia's blood started to boil "The _famous_ Green Gables?" she repeated after him "I don't care if Green Gables _is_ famous or not! I do not want to move out of _my_ Sunflower House!" she said decidedly and crossed her arms angrily.

Blythe sighed "I knew you would say that." he said "But, Sheba, it is a chance for me, you know that I'm just as ambitious as _you_ are. I want a change and I want to learn more, even if it's just a new experience. Please, at least try to think about it some time. I'm not asking now, but we would have to buy Green Gables until July because that's when Uncle Davy will move to the States, and he promised that until then he won't sell the house to anyone else unless we make up our minds." he said hopefully and took Julia's hands in his again, seeing that her face grew a bit calmer.

"I'm sorry, Blythe." Julia said tenderly and put her head against his chest "It's just such a big change. And the very thought of leaving this _darling_ house is making me feel sick!" she said and tears started forming in her eyes.

Blythe kissed Julia's red hair and stroked it gently "I know." he agreed "But will you at least think about it, just a _little_?" he asked her, trying to hide his excitement.

Julia sat up again and kissed his lips "I _will_ , dear." she replied softly, although in her mind she wanted to scream as she _knew_ , that the decision had been made already, and not only by Blythe but by Julia herself as well.


	31. Changes Planned And Unplanned

**Chapter XXXI**

 _Dear Olive,_

 _This is the first and the last letter you will get from me in New York in this beautiful month of May, as me and my husband along with our children, are coming back home to White Sands tomorrow._ _I am dreadfully sorry that I couldn't write to you at all during this month, but as hard as it is for you to probably imagine, I was so busy here at the house of Cee and Patrick! We had so much to talk about, to dream about, to show to one another… But you know how it is between the kindred spirits, don't you?_

 _My journey to New York was utterly tiring and when I finally saw the Statue of Liberty on the horizon, while I was still on the ship, I almost cried with happiness. I don't know what's wrong with me, Olive, I cry all the time for whatever reason, ever since my little Hope was born. But believe me travelling on the ship, with your three kids running around full of energy, without any help from your husband, or whoever, it_ is _hard!_

 _Anyway, I got to New York with my crazy monkeys and I was greeted by the cheerful Patrick, and his very round "wifie" Cee. They stayed up till midnight, and so until we came, and, bless them, they prepared the "welcome chocolate cake", after which Joy and Paris couldn't go to sleep until two o'clock in the morning._

 _Either ways, you probably ask why Mrs Veratti didn't come with us? Well, the answer is that it's because she broke her ankle a week earlier and couldn't travel until it was necessary and so when the baby of Patrick and Cee would be born._

 _Cee was happy, but very nervous nonetheless and Patrick whispered to me two days after I arrived that he is very relieved that I_ did _come and that I will be able to calm her down a bit. I think that I did calm her down as a week after we came, Cee laughed with me over the family-album I brought while looking through the photographs of me and Merry playing tricks on Gilly and Jake so_ so _many years ago._

 _Anyway, I know that you are waiting for the news of the baby so I will speed up my pen now. Exactly two weeks after I arrived in New York, while Patrick was at his studio, and me and Cee were both sitting in the kitchen talking about the new cot that Cee bought three days earlier, Cee's face went white and I knew when I looked in her eyes, that "her time came"._ _I sent my children to the care of Cee's neighbour, a very sweet lady with whom we had everything arranged, and Cee and I decided on not telephoning Patrick and not making him any nervous to come back home early as he just would be distrupted as he wouldn't be any help to us after all._

 _Just after four o'clock in the evening, after the whole seven hours of me working again as a midiwfe (it was really wonderful!), Cee delivered a sweet dimpled baby girl whom she called Marilla Julia (!) Veratti. Oh, but Olive, she is not Marilla, she is_ Maya _, as that's how Joy called her when she first saw her, just one hour after the baby was born._ _Maya is all brown like her father (her skin reminds me so much of Uncle Shirley!), her eyes were hazel from the very first time she opened them, and her head is all covered in the black curls. She is simply lovely._

 _But there's also the funny story to the day of birth of dear, small Maya. When Patrick came home with a happy and loud "Hello there, ladies and a boy!" (adressing Paris, of course), both me and Cee laughed so hard, I could hardly stand on my feet when I came out of the bedroom to greet him and tell him the news._

 _"Hello there,_ Daddy. _" I said to him joyfully, the tears of laughter sprining down my cheeks._

 _Patrick looked at me confused, he didn't undersatdn at all "Hello there, Julia?" he repeated probably thinking that I must have been daydreaming._ _I raised my brow at him and Patrick went all pale and red at the same moment. He jumped and took me in his arms, screamings of joy spreading across the whole house. "You little cheeky monster!" he said to me and when I started laughing, he ran upstairs and I decided on staying with my own children downstairs and I left the new parents alone._

 _Blythe came a week later, and he looked_ so _exhausted Olive, I had never seen him so tired and so… weak. He said that he_ was _tired and he doesn't say things like that at all. My dear Blythe! I am seriously considering the buying of Green Gables now!_

 _Lorenzo and Jenny came to New York yesterday and are beaming over their grand-daughter even though Cee hardly ever lets anyone else take her little "girlie-girl" from her. Mother and Dad are supposed to come in two days time as well and so Blythe, my children and I will gladly go back to Canada, and leave Cee, Patrick and Maya with the happy grandparents._

 _Dear friend, my book was published three days ago and I already ordered you a copy of "Midwife Speaking" which I'll send to you as soon as I will come back to White Sands, so keep your eyes open for the pack in your mailbox!_

 _I must fly now, I think that Paris just broke another cup of Cee's… Oh, this_ son _of mine!_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

On one warm evening in June, Julia made her way to the St Gerard Majella's House and her heart was beating horribly fast, although she was walking quite slowly. She knew that Gladys, Lake and Roxanna (who came back from Avonlea just a month earlier) just finished their regular day of work and were having supper together in the kitchen. She was even more certain about that when she saw them all laughing together around the table, from the window. Lake was twirling around in her new fashionable grey dress, Gladys was watching her with admiration and Roxanna giggled like a little girl herself. How Julia dreaded to go inside and tell them! Oh, her own heart was crying.

Julia knocked on the door with a heavy heart and almost immediately Lake opened the door with crimson cheeks and a smile spreading across her face "Bath!" she exclaimed and put her friend into a tight hug "What in Heaven's name are you doing here?" she asked her.

Julia chuckled and followed Lake into the hall "I came because I wanted to see my dearest friends all together and tell them the newest of all news." she said eventually, trying not to sound wistful.

Lake put her hand in Julia's "I can't wait to hear them then!" she said and they both came into the kitchen.

Gladys and Roxanna jumped from their seats and greeted Julia with hugs and kisses. As they all sat down around Julia, and looked at her with expectant eyes, Julia took a deep breath and put on a smile "Dear friends of mine." she said decidedly "I have news to announce."

"Will there be a baby Ford number _four_?" Lake asked and each of the girls laughed merrily.

Julia shook her head "No, Lake." she said and opened her mouth to say the news when Gladys interrupted.

"You will come back to St Gerard Majella's House and work with us again!" she said and Lake with Roxanna cheered but again, Julia shook her head and took a deep breath once more.

"No, I won't." she said slowly "Even if I wanted to, that would be quite impossible as Blythe, my children and I are all moving to Avonlea in late August." she declared and felt as if a huge stone disappeared from her soul.

The girls looked at her blankly, their smiles fading away "What do you mean, Julia?" Roxanna was the first to ask.

Julia smiled at her warmly and patted her hand "Blythe and I bought Green Gables from our Uncle Davy as he is moving to the States next month. Blythe applied for the job as an English teacher at the Avonlea school and he was accepted two days ago." she explained "And just yesterday, after the whole evening of debating, tears and discussions, Blythe telephoned Uncle and told him that we will buy the house."

Gladys blinked, Roxanna's face was expressionless and Lake's eyes were full of tears. Julia looked at each of them separately and she herself felt how her eyes started to feel watery. "But… why?" Gladys questioned.

"Because Blythe needed a change and… although it's quite hard for me to acknowledge but…" Julia sighed and then grinned "I think that I need a change too. Besides, even though our Sunflower House is not small, with three children, a dog and the house overfilled with millions of pieces of paper it is _rather_ small. The rooms upstairs are not big enough, _especially_ for our family and Green Gables' upstairs bedrooms are almost twice as big as those in the Sunflower House."

"But.." Lake interrupted her and put her shaking hand on Julia's knee "Are you going to visit us from time to time?" she asked almost beggingly and small tears started to fall on her cheeks.

Julia chuckled bitterly and she felt that she began to cry as well "Yes, of course, my dear. Avonlea is not so far away from White Sands after all." she said and Lake put her arms around Julia's neck.

"How _much_ I'll miss you!" she cried on her shoulder " _You_ who helped me get through the hardest of times and to whom I can _always_ turn to!" she then dryed off her tears and looked straight into Julia's eyes "You will hate me more than ever for visiting you so frequently in this Green Gables of yours!" she chuckled and so did Julia.

"At least I will be able to visit you more, as my parents live in Avonlea too." Roxanna said and gave Julia a kiss on the cheek with a warm, caring smile on her lips "You will write to us, won't you?" she asked.

"And you'll be calling us?" Gladys joined in and put her big hand on Julia's smaller one.

"Of course I will, my darlings." Julia replied and the four friends spent the evening in the kitchen of St Gerard Majella's house, feeling that even though Julia would move away from them, they would always remain nothing _but_ bosom friends after all.

* * *

Everyone reacted differently to Julia's and Blythe's decision about moving to Avonlea. Their neighbours, Mr and Mrs Veratti, were shocked and quite dissapointed. Their family was very surprised as well, but excited for them nonetheless, especially because they would live in the old Green Gables. At the very thought, Anne Blythe smiled dreamily and sweet memories started crossing her mind.

Blythe was more than excited, he was simply _swimming_ in cheerfulness every single day, packing his countless poems, books and notes into the boxes and whistling. It was as if he was given a second chance to start his life, a better life. Julia smiled whenever she saw him, but her heart wasn't dancing as fast as Blythe's was.

She was glad, yes, she _was_ glad that she would move to Green Gables and not to any other house which she knew she wouldn't grow to love. But it _was_ hard to leave her dear Sunflower House and all of her friends, she knew it would hurt to close the doors and all the windows and drive away from her _first_ house, but she knew that it was something which might give her husband a big, new opportunity in his career and she would do _anything_ for her Blythe Ford.

And so, Julia began July 1951 huming and singing outloud while sweeping the floors, playing with her children, visiting the Verattis and her "midwives-clan" whenever she could. But that July started even better when Julia received very short letter from Rose. All of the lines were cut as the day before there was a great thunderstorm, and so Rose had to send a letter instead of calling her friend to announce…

" _Juliet_ " she wrote " _I am in a great hurry as I am meeting Ian in five minutes' time, and so I will tell you this, yes you guessed right, I made up my mind and in_ this _October I will marry Ian Davidson._

 _I realised that, after all, life is short and if I will delay my feelings further and further away, I would regret it one day, just like you told me I would. I realised it and ran straight to the telephone and called my dear Ian, I told him that I loved him and Ian was speechelss and, Juliet, he_ cried _. Can you imagine? And_ I _, Anna Rosemary,_ _cried too. He gave me a great emerald ring yesterday and there I am the happiest girl on the Prince Edward Island._

 _I know you're happy for me too,_

 _With all my love,_

 _Rose, soon-to-be Davidson_ "

"My sister really _is_ the most unpredictable creature I have ever met in my life!" Jake Meredith laughed on the Sunflower House's verandah.

Jake came for a week vacation to White Sands and then the week after he was supposed to spend another two weeks in Glen before going back to Chicago. He heard about the moving out of his best friend Blythe and his family and he immediately suggested that he would buy the Sunflower House from them as he couldn't bear to see this dear house go to any other unknown people. As he said, he wanted to buy a house of his own for a little while and therefore the Sunflower House, from now on, would be his "summer house" until he would actually settle down, _one_ day. Julia and Blythe were very relived to know that their 'first' house would be passed onto good hands and they knew that they would be forever greatful for Jake and his proposition.

"She is." Julia admitted and laughed merrily "But oh, Jake, she called me yesterday _eventually_ and she really sounded just like she sounded like as a fifteen year old girl. I really can't wait to meet this Ian of hers, the man who made her so happy." she winked at Jake who winked back knowingly.

"When are your girla coming, Sheba?" Blythe asked Julia when he came back downstairs with a still sleepy Hope in his arms.

"Gladys can't come, Alberta has a high temperature." Julia sighed "Roxanna promised the Sisters to come and help them prepare cakes and cookies for the "charity-party" they are organising for tomorrow, _but_ at least Lake will come with little Benji." she smiled "She should be…" she started but before she finished the sentence a sound of knocking at the door could be heard from the inside of the house, and Blythe grinned at his wife who jumped from her seat and let Lake in with small Benji in her arms.

And so for the whole evening all four of them spent the evening together, joking and eating cake that Lake prepared, later on dancing to the radio and cooing over the darling four kidlets running around the house. Julia went to the kitchen to get some more lemonade into while Blythe took Paris, Benji and Hope upstairs as each of them were fast asleep. Julia came back to the living room and opened the door, but she closed it almost in the same moment as she saw Lake _and_ Jake dancing together to the slow, romantic song "My Heart Cries For You" by Guy Mitchell.

Julia smiled and she almost forbid herself not to laugh cheerfully at them, as the sudden realisation dawn over her. _That_ was it! she thought to herself. Why didn't she think of it earlier? Jake twirled Lake around and her cheeks burned under his gaze. Jake sang the words in his low, manly voice and Lake repeated the words quietly (Lake, who is _never_ saying anything quietly!), her hand resting in Jake's own, matching each other perfectly just like spring matched the birdsong.

And in this moment Julia knew, she _knew_ that some changes are unplanned, as she could never think that she would sell her Sunflower House and then plan on moving to Green Gables, or that Jake and Lake would match each other so wonderfully. She realised that some changes are unplanned, and that sometimes, they can be even sweeter than those which _are_ planned.


	32. Farewell

**Chapter XXXII**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I will remember this August forever and ever. It's just like I will remember the August of 1945, when I was in the midst of preparing for my wedding and then marriage to Blythe._

 _We are moving out of the Sunflower House in exactly a week's time, therefore each day which I would normally spend on a carefree writing and playing with kidlets of mine, now I spend on packing, cleaning and organising everything for "the move" as Blythe referes to it. We are almost ready, all of our books, poems, clothes, etc. are packed and put into boxes. The only thing left for us to do is to put the furniture into the car and drive it all the way to Avonlea._

 _Blythe and I went to Green Gables last week for the whole three days, and we repainted the walls and I "played around" in the garden, while the children ran around and kept on asking who is going to live there! Joy, who sort of understands what is going on (for the clever five-year-old girl that she is), is very excited about moving into a new house, Paris who understands less, knows that something is going on and he certainly enjoys the fun. Hope, being a one year old giggling dear, just runs around and shouts at everything and everyone around her._

 _Green Gables is lovely, I always liked it whenever we were visiting Uncle Davy in our childhood. It is a queer feeling I got when I entered it last week, I could almost swear that I heard whispers, the ghosts of the past, laughing and joking and crying together all at once. I could almost_ see _my Grandmother Anne coming through the doors as a skinny eleven year old talkative and imaginative red-headed girl. It felt magical, and I like this kind of magic in the houses. I love dear Green Gables already and I only wish that I could love it just as tenderly as I love my Sunflower House in this moment._

 _But talking of Avonlea, I had the most wonderful news from Rose. She sent me a long letter two days ago and she attached the photograph of her, Ian (!), Jackie and Nanny. Ian Davidson looks positively smashing, but I imagined him so many times in my mind and I just knew that could be nothing_ but _handsome like a movie star. He is tall, taller than Rose's John was, and he has those melancholy dark eyes I could even notice in the photgraph. And the way he and Rose look together, they are simply made for each other! But there, I'm going away from what I wanted to say here: Rose told me that after her wedding to Ian in October this year, her whole family will move to Avonlea! My heart is dancing while I'm writing this, it_ really _is!_

 _Oh, it's so wonderful, and so comofrting that I will have my dearest friend of all, my darling Rose so near me every single day! She doesn't even realise how much this means to me… Or maybe she does because she wrote in her letter to me: "When Ian asked me whether I would like to stay in Glen after we're married or move somewhere else, I felt that a sudden realisation hit me and I answered him immediately: I would like to move to Avonlea, and Ian gladly agreed, saying that he would move all the way to Asia if I only wanted to. Juliet, we will be_ neighbours _! You have no idea how much I've missed you over the past years ever since the war started and you went overseas. Now we will always be able to meet up and cry on each other's shoulders!". So there, Rose and I will be neighbours and I couldn't get any merrier than I am now._

 _I am feeling… well… Quite positive, much better than on the night when Blythe first told me about his crazy plan of moving to Avonlea. I won't get as excited about the moving out as Blythe is, I'm sure about that, but… I must say that I_ am _excited nonetheless. How can I not be when I know that I will be moving to green Gables, to this magical, full of mysteries house? And how can I not be while my husband jumps every single time he looks at the calendar, or when Joy asks me when we will move so that she could see her new room at last?_

 _Jenny visits me everyday now. She_ _is a dear and always brings some delicious Italian desserts she or Loranzo cooked, then we talk about Maya and Cee and Patrick, and Jenny said to me yesterday that she is alright with us moving to Avonlea after all, she_ did _have to get used to it, but now she is fine._

 _Lake, Roxanna and Gladys are much in the same spirit as Jenny, and I'm so relieved! Roxanna's Ebo is so adorable and I simply adore his black curly-curly hair (I can't call it anything else)! But there, I have to say something about my dear Lake…_ and _Jake!_

 _Yes, they are definitely_ something _. After Jake had gone to Glen two weeks ago, Lake was all radiant and she was smiling whenever we met. Not that Lake doesn't smile all the time anyway, but_ this _smile and_ this _gleam in her eyes is different. It is the gleam and the smile I know very well myself. Therefore, I asked her shyly yesterday whether she feels something for our Jake. Lake blushed and giggled: "Bath, if only I_ could _deny it!" she said and then added that she and Jake are in a frequent contact with each other, they write letters and now call, as Jake just came back to Chicago._

 _I am unbelivably excited for them and I simply cannot wait to know more about their romance! My cousin Jake and my friend Lake! I still can't forgive myself for not thinking about it earlier! Grandmother Blythe will be so disappointed in my weak matchmaking tricks..._

 _However I am not going to let myself tell a soul about "Jake and Lake", even though I would love to tell it to my dear Rose, Cilia and Leslie, I just can't. Blythe knows about it, but then he knows my every secret._

 _It's just_ one _week to go! And then I will have to close the doors of my Sunflower House and send the keys to Jake in Chicago (what a comfort it is for my heart!), and drive to Avonlea._

 _This is probably the last diary entry I will do before we will move out, and therefore I shall remain,_

 _Yours,_

 _Julia Una Ford_

* * *

The day of "the move" came as quickly as the Fords expected it to come. It was a sunny, bright day, with the cloudless sky, wind softly blowing between the fields of sunflowers and the green trees. The world was peaceful, even though in the Sunflower House there was quite a hustling atmosphere.

Julia arranged that she would have no visitors that day, no Verattis and no "midwives-clan" coming over to say the last goodbyes. Therefore the day before, the Fords had a real party for all of their White Sands's friends and it lasted for the entire evening where there was no end to chatter, laughing, singing and dancing, just like the "friends's parties" should always look like.

Julia taped each of the boxes and Blythe put them all into the car, some of the boxes being already sent and waiting for them at Green Gables. Joy, Paris and Hope were all playing on the floor in the living room, enjoying the gained space by the room without any furniture in. "Well, that was the last box." Blythe came back into the living room and kissed his wife's cheek who was watching her children play "And Miranda is getting a bit nervous in her trailer, so maybe we should get going?" he asked her dubiously.

Julia sighed quietly and looked back from her children at her husband "I suppose." she said eventually and grinned at him lightly.

Blythe smiled at her radiantly and kissed her again "Shall I take the kids to the car then?" he asked.

His wife nodded and grinned at him "I will just stay here for a while, and I'll be right there." she told him and Blythe, understanding as he was, took Hope in his arms, Paris by the hand and told Joy to lead the way to the car.

When Julia was left alone, she breathed in the peaceful silence of the house she loved so much. Was it really just six years that she had been living there? It felt as if she lived there all her life.

She walked into each room downstairs, to the kitchen where she remembered well how Mrs Veratti taught her how to cook some of her specialities, to the dining room where she could well remember her first meals with her husband, to the living room where she could almost see all of the parties held there with all her friends dancing. She came out to the verandah, to her garden. It was lovely to see it looking so fresh and full, especially because when Julia and Blythe moved into the Sunflower House there was nothing apart from two trees gazing back at them from the garden.

Julia made her way upstairs. She came into the bedroom she and Blythe shared for the past six years. How desolate it looked! Without any furniture inside, just the light coming from the big window underneath which once stood their own bed. Oh, how much she loved this little room! Wasn't it just yesterday when all of her children were born in this room? Wasn't it the room where she first learned what a definition of "mother's love" means?

Julia smiled with memories crossing her head, and she slowly closed the door behind her. She then turned to the two sweet nursery rooms of her children. Julia grinned when she looked inside. How much she dreamed of being a mother and having small children of her own sleeping in excatly those rooms when she first moved into the Sunflower House? And what a joy it was to see them slowly filling up with passing years!

As Julia was going back downstairs, gently touching the banister of the stairs, she could hear the soft laughter coming from each of the rooms, a sound of crying and shouting and anger was there too of course, it was in every other house or otherwise it wouldn't be a 'home'. But she could also hear the quiet whisper of love, and passion and poetry creeping from each corner of this house, and Julia chuckled as the tears started coming into her eyes.

She dreaded this moment of parting with her dear house of dreams. But she didn't feel bad for leaving it behind her, she felt that, after all, she _was_ excited to move to Green Gables and to make this other house just as happy and loving as the Sunflower House was made simply because she and Blythe moved there six years earlier.

"Darling, are you alright?"

Julia turned around and saw Blythe standing in front of her with a worried brow above his grey eyes. She smiled at him, and pushed the tears away "Yes, I am now." she replied tenderly and Blythe stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Remember when we crossed the doorstep of this house and I promised you that I would always try to make you happy?" he said to her softly "I want you to know that I will keep on trying to make you happy wherever we will go." he put Julia's chin higher so that he could look into her eyes "Are you happy, Sheba?" he asked her.

Julia looked in his eyes with wonder. How was that possible that _he_ was her husband? This wonderful, caring and poetic man? Her husband, the father of her children, her bosom friend, her kindred spirit. The man she always loved and knew that she always would love, until the end of time.

Julia put her hand on his cheek and her eyes filled up with tears again. She chuckled merrily "I could never be any happier, dear Blythe." she replied.

* * *

 **This is not the end _yet_. There is still one more chapter to go, my dear readers! :) **

**Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing of course!**

 **Hopefully you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it! ;) - Bathsheba Blythe**


	33. Family Tree

**Hello there my readers, I will post a new (the _very_ last!) chapter in just a few seconds time, but I thought that I should post this full family tree before so that it would be easier for you to know who is who :) - Bathsheba Blythe**

 ** _FULL FAMILY TREE_**

 **JAMES "** ** _JEM_** **" BLYTHE + FAITH MEREDITH (MARRIED IN 1919)**

\- Walter " _Walt_ " Cuthbert Blythe (b.1920) + Lily Anderson (Married in November 1943), their children: Julienne Allison Blythe (b.1945); Andy " _Jem-Jem_ " James Blythe (b.1947)

\- Meredith " _Merry_ " James Blythe (b.1920) + Luna Blythe (Married in October 1945), their children: Sheba Una Blythe (b.1946) + Uta Bertha Blythe (b.1946); Willis Meredith Blythe (b.1947-d.1947); Cuthbert Walter Blythe (b.1949)

\- Julia " _Bathsheba_ " Una Blythe (b.1922) + Blythe Ford (Married in August 1945), their children: Joyce " _Joy_ " Faith Ford (b.1946); Paris John Ford (b.1948); Hope Rilla Ford (b.1950); Liberty Blythe Ford (b.1962)

\- Cecilia " _Cee_ " Elizabeth Blythe (b.1930) + Patrick Veratti (Married in July 1950), their children: Marilla " _Maya_ " Julia Veratti (b.1952); Matthew " _Matt_ " Walter Veratti (b.1954)

 **ANNE "** ** _NAN_** **" BLYTHE + GERALD "** ** _JERRY_** **" MEREDITH (MARRIED IN 1919)**

\- John " _Jake_ " Gilbert Meredith (b.1921) + Lake Edwards (Married in October 1956), their children: Guinevere " _Gwennie_ " Anne Meredith (b.1957); Lancelot Gerald Meredith (b.1959)

\- Anna " _Rose_ " Rosemary Meredith (b.1922) + John Richardson (Married in March 1941), their children: Gerald " _Jackie_ " Jake Richardson (b.1941); Juliet " _Nanny_ " Anne Richardson (b.1946); with Ian Davidson (Married in October 1951), one daughter Miracle Meredith Davidson (b.1963)

 **DIANA "** ** _DI_** **" BLYTHE + THOMAS "** ** _CARL_** **" MEREDITH (MARRIED IN 1927)**

\- Cordelia Joyce Meredith (b.1933) + George Alexander (Married in August 1954), their children: Isabella " _Bella_ " Diana Alexander (b.1959) + Atticus Robert Alexander (b.1959) + William " _Will_ " Carl Alexander (b.1959)

\- Walter " _Tom_ " Thomas Meredith (b.1933) + Magda Olejnik (Married in July 1956), their children: Kalina Diana Meredith (b.1957); Cecily Amelia Meredith (b.1959); Matylda Anne Meredith (b.1961) + Natalia Rosemary Meredith (b.1961)

 **UNA MEREDITH + SHIRLEY BLYTHE (MARRIED IN 1921)**

\- Cecilia " _Cilia_ " Susan Blythe (b.1923) + Marshall Douglas (Married in February 1943), one son Knox " _Knoxie_ " Shirley Douglas (b.1945)

\- Luna Rosemary Blythe (b.1925) + Meredith " _Merry_ " Blythe (Married in October 1945), their children: Sheba Una Blythe (b.1946) + Uta Bertha Blythe (b.1946); Willis Albert Blythe (b.1947-d.1947); Cuthbert Walter Blythe (b.1949)

\- Nancy Faith Blythe (b.1930) + Owen Ford (Married in November 1949), one daughter Delilah Una Ford (b.1950)

 **MARILLA "** ** _RILLA_** **" BLYTHE + KENNETH "** ** _KEN_** **" FORD (MARRIED IN 1919)**

\- Gilbert " _Gilly_ " Ken Ford (b.1920) + Faye Williams (Married in November 1945), their children: Edward " _Eddie_ " Blythe Ford (b.1946); Amelia " _Melia_ " West Ford (b.1948)

\- Blythe Owen Ford (b.1921) + Julia " _Bathsheba_ " Blythe (Married in August 1945), their children: Joyce " _Joy_ " Faith Ford (b.1946); Paris John Ford (b.1948); Hope Rilla Ford (b.1950); Liberty Blythe Ford (b.1962)

\- Leslie " _Les_ " Gertrude Ford (b.1923) + Roland McMiller (Married in June 1947), their children: Alexander Thomas McMiller (b.1948-d.1948); Jonah Bill McMiller (b.1949, adopted three days after his birth); Bertha Marilla McMiller (b.1951)

\- Owen Walter Ford (b.1925) + Nancy Blythe (Married in November 1949), one daughter Delilah Una Ford (b.1950)


	34. One Word In A Dictionary

**Chapter XXXIII**

 _May 1962_

Green Gables was always magical in the month of May. The grass, the trees and the flowers danced in the rhythm of the wind blowing and it was obvious for everyone else that it was a pure magic flying in the air next to the nervous flies. On this particular day, there was a big celebration in the Green Gables house, for it was Julia Ford's fortieth birthday party and her whole family couldn't _not_ come for this wonderful day at the old, enchanting Green Gables.

However enchanting or magical it was, it was not quiet. How could it be? With all the "children" laughing, dancing and talking at the top of their voices? Not mentioning the grown ups laughing outloud just as much.

There was Julia herself sitting next to all of the women in her family. Julia didn't look any different since the last time we saw her, neither did any of her cousins for that matter. Her hair was still curly red, her eyes were still as hazel and as shining, and she still had those eight frecles on her "Anne Shirley's" nose. Although it had to be said that that some of the women from the older generation _did_ get a few deep lines on their faces, near their eyes or on the chin, but each of them looked as lovely as they always did.

"Our family couldn't get any bigger, could it?" asked Lake Meredith "her girls". Lake married Jake in the autumn of 1956 and moved with him and her son Benji to the old Sunflower House for good. From that day on, she wouldn't stop smiling for even a single day, neither could Jake for that matter.

Julia smilled at her friend "You couldn't be more right about _that_." she replied and put the bundle in her arms closer to her breasts. The newest addition to the clan was Julia's and Blythe's small baby girl who arrived into this world just two months earlier. Her name was Liberty Blythe Ford and was the favourite great-grandchild of Gilbert Blythe, and he had a good reason for that as Liberty was born on the day of his 100th birthday. Liberty was a "surprise baby" as Blythe would always call his youngest child, and was a true beauty. She had red curls on her small head and hazel eyes of her mother, but she had also the longest eye-lashes anyone had ever seen.

"And soon, it will get bigger!" proud and excited Rose Davidson said, patting her big round stomach tenderly "I am _sure_ that this one will be a little girl!" she told her family and everyone laughed.

"Well, you guessed all your other children's genders so I suppose you must be right, dear daughter o'mine." Nan said to Rose and squeezed her hand.

Rose was a wife of Ian Davidson for almost eleven years, and she always used to say that those eleven years were one of the happiest years of her life. She lived in Avonlea, just two streets away from her Juliet with whom she grew to be closer than twin-sisters can ever get.

"Remind me Julia, darling, when is your next book coming out?" Grandmother Blythe asked her granddaughter with a hint of excitement swimming in her eyes. Anne Blythe, even though she had more wrinkles on her face, and her hair was entirely white, could never change in her personality; she always was and always would be a loving, imaginative Anne Shirley of the old and therefore the gleam in her eyes was nothing unusal for her family to notice.

Julia took off her eyes from the sweet face of Liberty and looked with a smile at her Grandmother "Next month." she replied gaily "And so it happens that Blythe's another book of poetry will be published just two months after."

"Oh, that's a wonderful coincidense!" Faith exclaimed "Is it his sixth book now? It seems that I've lost the track of your novels and Blythe's books of poetry completely." she sighed and every chuckled.

"It's his seventh." Julia grinned at her mother "And this will be my _fourth_ novel! Not including the other two which are my autobiographies."

"I hope that you're not planning on going to England, Australia, Italy _or_ California for its publication, _again_?" Rose said to her friend decidedly and Julia laughed.

"No, not this time." she assured her "Although I know that Joy would like to go and visit _her_ Fairfax again." she winked at the female part of her family surrounding her and everyone laughed merrily again.

"It's just such a sweet thing that it is your Joy who is in love with your _Olive_ 's son!" Rilla smiled at her daughter-in-law "But it's a shame that he has to live all the way in London."

Julia nodded and sighed "That's true, but then when Joy sits down to write a letter to him, it will never take her less than an hour." she smiled mischievously again.

"Joy's romance with Fairfax is nothing compared to _my_ Jackie's romance!" Rose sighed dramatically "Can you believe that _my_ baby boy is twenty one years old? And this girl, this _Tracy_ whatever-her-name-is, is just horrid!" she waved her hand "Make-up and lipstick and high heels, that's all she is."

"He will go to his senses, you'll see Rose." said Lily "Just give him some time, he's just a man after all." and everyone laughed again.

"Well, don't tell me Lily _Blythe,_ " Rose replied, her stomach shaking "-that your own daughter has a romance of her own!"

All eyes went on Lily who could do nothing else but to smile at sitting next to her Cilia "That's true, Julienne _is_ in love with Knox, although she won't say it outloud." she responded.

"My Knoxie and your Julienne really _do_ suit each other." Cilia added, her eyes shining "Julienne always makes Knoxie so much more talkative than he usually is."

Lily nodded "That's true." she turned to Faye sitting next to her "But tell me Faye dear, talking about romances of our children, is _your_ Eddie in love with Rose's Nanny?" she winked at Rose knowingly who humphed, making Julia to laugh again.

Faye chuckled "Oh, yes, he is." she replied merrily "And I'm so happy that they keep in touch so regularly even though we do live in England and Nanny lives here."

Rose smilled at her friend "Yes, it is ever so good." she agreed "My Nanny always worries if she doesn't receive a letter from 'her' Eddie in just two weeks time!" everyone chuckled again.

"That exactly what happens to my Joy when she doesn't hear from Fairfax for a while." Julia said and kissed Liberty's small hand as she reached it out for her mother's chin "I am so glad that I still have my three other children out of the romantic part of their lives!" she sighed.

All women around her sighed in unison "At least all of my grandchildren are still as small as little babies should be." Di said cheerfully and looked at her daughter Cordelia who watched her three kidlets running around and giggling on the blanket next to them, and at her daughter-in-law Magda who held a one year old baby girl in her arms and the other one playing with her doll at her feet.

Cordelia grew to be very beautiful and she looked like a perfect copy of her mother. She and Julia grew to be quite close, regardless their age difference, as they both shared one passion; midwifery. Cordelia was a trained midwife and worked part-time in Toronto, and the next half of the day she worked as a mother to her three-year-old triplets, beautiful Bella, energetic Atticus and naughty Will.

Magda, a Polish immigrant, who met Di's son Tom at her studies in Redmond College, was blessed with four girls (a fact about which everyone would always tease her husband Tom), Di's favourite five-year-old Kalina, Grandmother Rosemary's favourite three-year-old Cecily and one-year-old twins Matylda and Natalia who looked _exactly_ the same.

Cordelia and Magda smilled at each other and then at Di "That's so true, dear Mother Di." Magda agreed and kissed little Natalia's forehead.

"I can't wait to see what will they all be like in the future." Julia said absent mindedly, a dreamy smile crossing her face as her eyes wondered off to the loud and big group of the youngest generation of Blythes, Merediths and Fords lying on the grass in the garden. All of the women followed Julia's gaze.

The oldest of them all, Jackie couldn't be called "little" anymore. He was a tall, handsome man of twenty one. He looked just like his mother with his brown curls, and pink cheeks, but his eyes were all John's, they were bright blue. Jackie talked with Jem and Marshall, something about his own studies in medicine which he was about to finish next year at Redmond.

Next to Jackie, seventeen year old Julienne and born on the same day as her Knox started picking the apples from the tree next to the blanket where everyone else was sat. Julienne was her father's girl, with Walt's hazel long and thick hair and his pointy edges of her face. Her eyes were just as blue as the sky was on that day. She laughed at something the shy Knox whispered to her ear as she was sitting on his shoulder while picking up the apples from the tree. Knox, wasn't as appealing and handsome as the rest of his cousins were, but there was something in his grey eyes (maybe the fact that they reflected how clever he was) which could cause any girl to want to talk and joke with him.

Then there was Julia's and Blythe's very own oldest child, the sixteen-year-old Joyce. Joy was reading out her poems which she wrote over the past few months, to her friends Sheba and Uta. Joy grew to be a real beauty over beauties, with her short curly red hair, small smooth frecles on her crimson cheeks, and grey glistening eyes full of poetry. She was the pride of both her father and her Grandmother Blythe because of _that_. As a personality she was also just like her father, just as poetic and as romantic, full of new ideas for a bright future.

Sheba listened carefully and sighed with delight over what her cousin and a friend read out to her. She was just as her father said she would be like, she looked and behaved just like her Luna, the quiet little melancholy sweet girl of a beauty of the moon. Uta, her twin, was a total opposite to her and could always find understanding with her father. She looked and was _just_ like Merry, with her red hair and hazel eyes, and a personality as wild as the wind.

Nanny's head was resting around Eddie's arm as he was sketching the Green Gables's garden. Nanny was the opposite to her older brother, as she looked just like John, except for her mother's eyes. She watched her 'boy' draw and was commenting on how wonderfully he caught the atmosphere of the garden. She knew what she was saying as she herself was taking art lessons from her step-father, Ian. Eddie blushed every single time Nanny whispered something into his ear and he would put his head up high with pride. He was just as handsome as his father, as he looked exactly like him. Any girl could give him her heart but his own heart belonged _only_ to Nanny.

Then there was fifteen-year-old Jem-Jem tap dancing with his friend the year younger Paris. The two "crazy dancers", as they were called by their family, were the bestest of friends even though Jem-Jem lived in Kingsport and Paris in Avonlea. Jem-Jem was very much like his namesake, the grandfather Jem and just like him, Jem-Jem wanted to become a doctor one day.

Paris, the handsomest boy in his clan, looked as if he was seventeen and not just fourteen years of age. His black hair, pointy chin, hazel eyes and tiny frecles spreading across his whole face could capture and steal any girl's heart. Not mentioning his mother's personality rumbling in his chest and his ability for dancing just as spectacular as his uncle Merry's and Gilly's always was.

Eddie's younger sister Melia (the spitting image of her mother), was sitting on the blanket, playing her flute while looking at the notes lying next to the notes for Jonah's violin who was playing right next to her. They played Vivaldi's "Spring" like the pair of a perfect small orchestra.

Jake, who was holding his little three-year-old son, the fearless Lancelot, and holding the hand of his five-year-old daughter, also fearless Guinevere (or rather Gwennie), was smiling at both of his "students" while they played. After he got married to Lake and moved to the Sunflower House for good, he started composing his own music and began giving out lessons to children like Jonah and Melia who adored music just as much as he always did. He thought that he could never get over his love for Leslie, but when Lake entered his life this belief somehow disappeared into darkenss and his eyes couldn't see it anymore. Ever since he married "his Lake-darling", he was never seen worried or unhappy, _never_. And his sweet children were the proof of that.

Then it was the thirteen-year-old Cuthbert playing chess with his younger cousin the eight-year-old Matthew (called by everyone "Matt"), the brother of the eleven-year-old Maya who was watching them play very carefully. Cuthbert, the dear son of Luna, was just like his father but looked like a perfect mix of both his mother and father for he had auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Even for his thirteen years of age, he could make any adult laugh to the loss of tears. Matt was named after Matthew Cuthbert of the old and Cee couldn't name him any better for he was indeed _just_ like his namesake, just as timid and shy. His sister, Maya, was only eleven but everyone knew that she would grow up to be a real beauty with her black hair, brown skin and hazel big eyes. She was like her mother, but with one difference, andthat was that if needed, she could _always_ speak her mind outloud.

Eventually there was a not-small group of the 'middle' children, laughing together over something the centre of attention, Hope Ford, said. Hope grew up to look just like her grandmother Rilla looked like when she was her age, she even inherited her dented lip and was always her Grandfather Ken's favourite grandchild. She was loud, but not _too_ loud, very caring and musical. She started playing cello at the age of just five, ever since she heard it on her mother's record of Bach's best compositions. Hope was also the great animal lover, and wasn't afraid of any animal whether it was a cat or an alligator. Then there was Lake's Benji, who was just like Hope except for being musical for he was not at _all_ , which was always seen as a bit weird with his step-father, Jake, being a great composer and a violinist.

Nancy's and Owen's only child, Delilah, sat next to Benji and already showed that she clearly didn't inherit her mother's flirtatious and troublemaking personality ("Thank God for that!" as Cee said), although she _did_ inherit her mother's beautiful black hair and hazel eyes. And eventually there was Leslie's and Roland's "miracle child", Bertha. She was sitting quietly next to the loud Hope, and was thinking whether she could laugh louder or not. She wasn't like her mother or father at all, she was very shy and modest ("Just like I imagined my own mother to be like." said Anne Blythe one day).

"I know one thing." Julia said after a moment of peaceful silence "They will _always_ be our sweet children."

* * *

"Grandma, would you like to have another cup of tea?" Joy asked Anne Blythe who was sitting comfortably on the sofa in Green Gables' living room.

Grandmother Blythe smiled at her great-granddaughter "Yes, please, darling." she replied and as Joy started to head off back to the kitchen she called after her "And tell Gilbert that if he will stay on the verandah any longer he will catch the pneumonia!". Joy nodded at her grandma with whom she could always understand each other without words and hopped out of the living room.

Anne sighed contentedly, Joy was just like she imagined her first born daughter to be like. Pretty red-headed poet of grey shining eyes full of dreams and hopes for the future. No, Joyce wasn't her favourite great-grandchild, she didn't really have one, she loved all of her great-grandchildren equally, but she did feel that Joyce meant something meaningful to her, maybe because she was named after her own Joyce Blythe.

Anne looked around the room. How much Green Gables changed! But it was a good change, she thought. After all, it had been almost _eighty_ years since she left this dear house before moving to Four Winds.

She was a frequent visitor of Green Gables ever since Julia and Blythe moved there with their children almost eleven years earlier. She was glad, oh _how_ glad, that her own family lived there for so long! And she knew that Julia, even though she wasn't as happy to leave her Sunflower House, was happy at Green Gables, just as happy as she herself, Anne Blythe, was while living there.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of laughter outside, at the lawn, and she quickly turned her head towards the window. There was Gilbert holding sleeping Liberty in his arms, telling her some invented story of his. Next to him was Julia and Blythe, Blythe holding Julia in his arms and kissing her while she laughed over something he just told her.

Anne giggled like a little girl herself, even though she was ninety-seven years of age. Julia and Blythe were just like she and Gilbert were in their age, as carefree as children even though they had children of their own. There was always something in both of them Anne could never resist. Blythe always reminded her of her Walter, both in looks and personality, but Julia always reminded her a bit of herself and a bit of Gilbert in one person.

Suddenly Joy came into the room with two cups of tea in her hands "There you go, Grandma." she said cheerfully and sat down on the sofa next to the old Anne Shirley.

"Joy," Anne said to her all of a sudden, as she picked up the cup in her hand "-what do you think it is, dear, that makes me _so_ happy whenever I am near my family? Do you think it is simply because they _are_ my family? Or maybe because of the fact they they are my family, they bring me my happiness?" she asked, looking at her great-grandaughter questioningly.

Joyce took a sip from her own cup and then put it on the table. Her grey eyes started to twinkle "I think it's neither, Granny." she replied wisely, a small smile creeping upon her face as she looked at her parents through the window.

Anne looked at Joy even more questioningly but her eyes also started to twinkle in the same way as her great-granddaughter's eyes were "What do you mean, sweetheart?" she asked.

Joy kissed Anne's cheek gently and both her and her grandma's eyes looked deeply into one another "It's _love_." Joy said "A word which is the most powerful word you can _ever_ find in a dictionary."

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **I don't think that I will ever quite believe that I have just finished this sequel! I wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing (special thanks go to Alinyaalethia, Kim Blythe, Avonlea Blythe and IrishPrincess) and simply enjoying (hopefully) this whole story :)**

 **I shall start another fanfiction, this time taking it all back to the 1920s, where I will tell my own version of Di's story after the "Rilla Of Ingleside". I will post the first chapter on Friday, and therefore keep your eyes open, my readers!**

 **Once again, the big and loud: Thank You! :D - Bathsheba Blythe**


End file.
